The Return
by Skyyler
Summary: Tai Lung has Returned. For what? You KNOW what. Something that's rightfully Po's possession. Cliffing M, but still keeping it T. Tai Lung / Tigress. Some OC's. My first story, no flames! R&R.
1. The Return

First story ever! Please read all the way through, if you're looking for much drama, tragedy, and horror. Rated M for tragedy, mild language, suspense, blood, and disturbing scenes. Please review, or... or... I... won't write the next chapter. There will be many "Parts".

* * *

The Return (Part 1)

Chapter 1

The Return

Tai Lung awoke, panting from his long sleep. He saw he was knocked out from the massive blow that big fat panda, Po gave him, by that one move... the flexing of the the pinkie... he couldn't recall the name, for he was still a bit unconscious. Rubbing his head thoroughly, his first nasty thought was, revenge. He smiled cleverly, knowing that this time when he comes back to the town they won't be expecting him. His second thought was where he was. Dangling from a vine in a forest? Yes. He wiggled awkwardly out of it, falling out eventually. He landed on all fours in a swift _woosh_, just as all cats did, and briefly looked back up. Now all he had to do was find a way to get to the town again, and take back his rightful place as the dragon master, and hopefully figure out what that scroll said. Jumping from branch to branch, he reached the top of the highest tree he was deposited in. He looked around franticly, eventually finding the town, miles away. So far away, he had to squint. He was surprised he was still alive from that blow. Supposedly he landed in a nice, soft patch of vines. Well, he better start navigating his way to the Jade Palace now... for it'll take until nightfall to get there, at least. He jumped swiftly from tree to tree, jaw in place, fists tightly clenched, thinking y_es, revenge._

* * *

Nightfall was coming shockingly fast, as Po slowly walked into the kitchen, jolly because he felt very important now. He finally found out the new secret ingredient to his soup: nothing: for all he had to do, is believe. He smiled gratefully. The others were in the training room doing exactly what Master Shifu; their trainer, ordered. All, except Tigress, were training. Tigress was outside, taking her daily bathe in the hot springs..

The smell of delicious soup filled the vast room, as monkey licked his lips. "I can't wait to eat! I feel like I've been working too hard today." He said as an excuse.

"It doesn't matter if you work too hard or sit around all day, just as long as you're learning _something._" Master Shifu explained.

Monkey scratched his head. "Of course.. I know!"

* * *

Tigress walked slowly to the hot springs, staring at the rising and cooling steam. She sighed, and started to quickly unbutton her uniform, for it was freezing outside of the water. A sound from the trees startled her, making her stop, and look around.

_**Bfff!**_Something heavy landed right in front of her, making her jump. She looked at it. It was Tai Lung. It seemed he was taking interest in her. Odd. She looked down, then quickly buttoned up her uniform. Frustrated, she got in battle stance. "I thought you were dead. Get out of here, before you-"

"Ah, Tigress, it _is _very nice to meet you." He looked around, taking caution of his surroundings. "And I insist, carry on with your cleaning. I don't mind"

Tigress was furious now. She squinted at him, cracking her knuckles with a simple snap of her wrist. "You're a child."

"Says the young one," He slowly walked behind her, taking his time to look her over. "I'm looking for something that was rightfully mine, a looong time ago, something that your friend Po seems to have. May I have it please?" He grinned seductively.

"You know what my answer would be." Tigress fumed, as she spat.

"Oh, of course. Maybe I should ask you in a more polite tone." His eyes immediately went dark as he jumped for her, swinging elegantly around her and holding her by the throat with his arm, making her stumble back into his grasp. "Just tell me, I ask of you." The leopard said, grinning.

* * *

"Where's... Tigress?" Crane asked curiously.

"I dunno." Po chugged a bunch of noodles in a quick _slurp_, making a mess all over the wooden table. "Probably just a little late. She'll come."

Viper wasn't eating.

"Viper, aren't ya hungry?" Po looked at her, noodles dangling from his mouth.

"Yes." She answered, looking around.

Po stared at her. "Then would it kill ya if you ate? You're making _me _hungry."

"Well," She hesitated for a moment. "I'm worried about Tigress... it's not normal for her to be gone for that long. She would have usually finished about 10 minutes ago."

"You think there's anything wrong? Like... she drowned or something? I'm pretty sure she can swim.." He said, remembering she's a tiger, and most cat's don't like water that much, none the less, swimming.

Viper sighed. "I'll check."

"You sure you don't want me to?" Po sarcastically asked.

Viper ignored him, as she slowly slithered out the door.

* * *

Once Viper got to the springs, she could see nothing but the steam rising from the springs. The wind wasn't blowing, therefore the steam just lingered. "Tigress?" She yelled, finding no answer. "Tigress!" She repeated, slithering along the river, squinting for a sight of her friend.

"Don't... move." A voice came from. Viper froze, and looked to where the sound was coming from. She could tell that it was Tai Lung because of his voice, but where could he be? She looked to her right, and saw the snow leopard holding Tigress tightly with his masculine arm. At first she thought... no, no, that's not right. He was here for the dragon scroll, and he would kill anybody who got in his way. He's already has2 beings on his list: Tigress, and Viper. But Viper somehow thought that Tai Lung wouldn't kill Tigress... because of affections. If he didn't kill Tigress, he would spare Viper. That's good news.

Tigress was utterly silent. She looked slightly guilty for a second.. like she just confessed something she did not want to confess. "Okay, thanks for your help, ehh... Tigress." He could remember her name, as she use to be his sister a while back, when he was still a student at the Jade Palace. He swiftly hit her nerves along with Viper's in a split second, and raced for the kitchen: For Po.

* * *

"So, Po, what's this... secret ingredient you've just learned?" Mantis asked, nudging Po.

"Yeah Po! Tell us!" Crane added, smiling kindly.

Po snickered. "Well it wouldn't be a secret if I told you.. I mean you could-"

_**CRASH! **_In the blink of an eye the dining room wall was smashed in powerfully. Po saw Tai Lung was back. He seemed shocked, but prepared. "**Po!** You will give me that dragon scroll **now!**" He jumped forth and landed on Po, knocking over the table. It ricocheted and caused Mantis, who was sitting on it, to fling into the air.

"Okay okay! I'll give it to you! It's... it's..." He thought for a moment, improvising a plan. "...in that drawer over there!" Po pointed.

Mantis, Crane, and Monkey all stared at Po, furious that he confessed so easily. Po winked.. Or tried to.

Tai Lung smiled. "That was simple." He got off Po, and foolishly started heading for the drawer behind Monkey. He slapped the monkey away, as he flew far into the air, hitting the far wall. He ripped open the drawer..

"NOW!" Po ordered tensely, getting in stance. Mantis was already on it. He kicked The snow leopard's feet up from under him, and landed on his back with a thump, while crane was up in the air, ready to dive. He did, but Tai Lung rolled over, making Crane stick into the wooden ground with his sharp beak. Tai Lung then profecionally spun on his elbow, gaining resistance, eventually kicking Crane into Monkey, who just now started to get back up. He did all his moves with expert timing, seeming like he had been practicing all of it over and over again each and every day. Mantis was on the snow leopards head, when his enemy swatted at him like an insect. He easily dodged the first blow, but got flung into the table on the second one.

Po stared, chopsticks in hand, grinning wickedly; not at his team mates failures, but at the soon to be once again won battle. "Alright round two, baby!"


	2. The Fight

Chapter 2

The Fight

* * *

Monkey managed to make it out of the battle, as Po seemed to be losing.

Monkey came rushing into Master Shifu's room, panting. His master sat, eating tofu very politely. "Master! Tai Lung has come back!" He was panting hard now, as he couldn't move his arm. It seemed broken.

His master quickly spat out his chewed up food in shock. "What?" Master Shifu then got up, and flashed past him, to the kitchen.

* * *

There in the kitchen Po was fighting cautiously, watching to make sure the snow panther didn't hit his nerves. He was slowly failing because of last night's battle, for he was a bit wared. Tai Lung however, was stronger than ever, giving him the open advantage to fight harder than ever.

He lined Po against a wall, punching with all his might at the panda. Po swiftly dodged the blow, causing the snow leopard to punch a hole into the wall. He quickly yanked his fist out, revealing Master Shifu on the other side, frowning. Shifu jumped through the tiny hole easily, thanks to his size, and kicked Tai Lung bitterly in the chin while doing a back flip. This made the leopard fling towards Po, witch then mad him ricochet out onto the brick floor outside, next to the hot springs Tigress almost bathed in. The panda glanced at Master Shifu, quickly agreeing and sprinting to Tai Lung.

Shifu jumped 10 feet into the air, rapidly landing on the leopard's chest. "What are you doing here?" He fumed.

Tai Lung swatted him off, soon turning to run for the panda, who was, of course, still running to him. "To take back my scroll!" He jumped high up into the air, and seemed to fly at Po for a second. Po stopped and stared, mouth open, squinting. He quickly inverted, spinning and kicking the panda's head, knowing that if it was in the belly it would do no damage. Po got flung down into the ground, making a dent in it.

The panda turned onto his back, and stared at Tai Lung. The leopard hissed. "Tell me or I'll-"

"You'll what? Kill me? Oh sure, then you won't get the information you need." Po answered, frowning.

"It would do good. I could just tear down this whole village for it." Tai Lung slowly walked towards Po, aware of Master Shifu, who wasn't coming for him, thankfully. Steam was raising from the springs still. The springs were right next to the training rooms. Tigress and Viper still lay stunned by it.

"Do it. But you won't find what you're looking for." Po crawled back slowly. "Because _I'M_ the only one who knows where it is!"

In rage, Tai Lung jumped up, and nailed the panda in the arm, making his arm go dead. He was shocked he hit the nerve perfectly.

"Dude my arm! I can't move it!"

Tai Lung showed his sharp teeth, as he withdrew his claws. "You won't be able to be moving all your other body parts if you don't tell-"

"Hiyaa!" Tigress abundantly dove in. Master Shifu cured her and Viper from the nerve attacks that Tai Lung gave them just a little while ago. Along came Viper, Monkey, Crane, Mantis, and Master Shifu. As if on que, they all got into battle stance.

"Aww isn't this cute. Every one of you circled around me. Well at least this won't get boring." Tai Lung smiled. He looked slowly around to everyone.

"You might want to leave while you still have the chance." Tigress hissed.

"Oh I will, but once I get that scroll." Tai Lung spit to the side, getting in stance.

Master Shifu grunted in disagreement. "You were never supposed to be the dragon warrior! You'll use your powers for bad, that is why I did not choose you, because you had darkness in your heart-"

"Shut up, grandpa, and fight me!" Tai Lung growled, flexing up for a great battle.

And there, they all dove after TaiLung. His pupils grew small, as he quickly got down on the ground and rapidly spun his hands on the ground, as his body hung in the air, feet solemnly to his sides in a split, kicking. It hit every one of them perfectly except the panda, who was standing to the side. They all went flinging out, some into the springs. Mantis was one, who got carried away from the water. He wasn't a very good swimmer, therefore monkey quickly dove into the water, searching for him. Thinking quickly, Tai Lung flashed to his old Master; Master Shifu, who was on the round.

"**Ahhhh!**" He jumped up and flung himself down on the Master. Despite his strength, Shifu couldn't block the blow. It knocked the wind hard out of him. The leopard stood there with his right foot on him, growling. In a flash, he got socked in the stomach by Tigress, who landed on him with all fours, claws extended. He grunted from the cuts. She then took her paw and slit below his eye in the blink of an eye. He was about to hit her with another nerve attack, but could not, for his arms were pinned down. She seemed strong for a tiger, none the less, a woman. But of course, he used his muscles to lift her up, and fling her high into the air with his massive feet. He then charged for her, forgetting about his key plan, to take revenge on the panda. There were no more opponents in the way, which was good, because it gave him the chance to charge, and... no, not kill, he had affections for her. As he charged for her, his face suddenly started to change. Not in a bad way, but he seemed to turn a little innocent. The leopard stopped, claws still out. Staring at Tigress; who was panting, he closed his eyes, and meditated for a few seconds. He then opened them, and sighed softly. Tigress was on the ground supporting her upper body with her elbows and lower arms. She stared at him, somewhat surprised that he stopped fighting; none the less, fighting her. He looked around, soon rushing off into the woods.

Everyone got up, sighing. "What was that all about?" Crane tensely asked, voice high, and tense.

Master Shifu shook his head, getting up slowly. He then coughed hard onto his hand, closing his eyes and gasping afterwards. Pulling it away, he saw some blood. He grunted in discord, and walked towards the springs. Tigress quickly ran over to help him. He stopped her. "Where's Mantis and Monkey?" He ordered.

The three looked at each other, finding in each other's eyes that they didn't know. "Where's... Po?" Viper asked curiously.

Crane looked around fearfully. "I don't know. Did Tai Lung take him?"

"No... he couldn't have." Master Shifu replied. "Po!" No response. "PO!" Nothing. His face started to turn pale. But.. it wasn't because of Po's dissapearance...

"He's gone?" Tigress walked over to her Master.

"He's gone. Along with... Mantis and Monkey... they..." Master Shifu was breathing hard. He felt his stomach. In a split second, he fell to the ground, passed out.

The rest of the Furious Five ran over to him. "Master Shifu!" Viper gasped.

"Is he passed out?" Tigress asked desperately.

Crane was in deep shock. "Or... is he dead?"


	3. The Escape

Chapter 3

The Escape

* * *

The wolf, Sky, slid his weak legs along the freezing snow. A cave nuzzled along the mountains, he stayed in, to hide from the wintry winds. He curled up into a ball, just as a dog would as he sleeps, to keep warm. He didn't sleep, for he was too agitated from the battle, in which he failed, but managed to make it out. His goal was to make it to the Jade Palace, to find and defeat the new dragon warrior. He wasn't like Tai Lung, where he was seeking out evil to all humanity.. well, to all the animals, but he was looking to change the way kung fu is. He could see it now: Sky, the new dragon warrior. How? He didn't know. But in the end he would. Hopefully. Just maybe everything will work out, and kung fu will be different than what is was now. Maybe a little more adjustments.. yeah... maybe some... Sky fell asleep, as he rested his muscles. He could just have a _little_ sleep. For now.

* * *

"Check his pulse.. I'll look for the others." Tigress ordered. She automatically knew she was the new leader, for now.

"But... what about Po?" Crane asked, checking Master Shifu's neck for a pulse.

Tigress sighed, looking down, as she tried to make up her mind. "Po will have to wait." She jumped down to the bottom of the mountain, where the waterfall from the springs ended up. While in mid-air for about 15 seconds, she thought about Po.. and about what Tai Lung would do to him. In a split second, the rocky ground came into sight. It seemed closer than she thought, and for that, she landed and rolled, for she didn't land exactly as she intended to. If you were to be caught in the hot springs, and fell down its waterfall, you would have landed at the bottom perfectly fine, because it's a deep pool at the bottom, although it _would_ be a little cold from the air.

* * *

Po was somewhat in the air of the forest, tied up. "Ah, come on! You didn't have to tie me up! Not like I could run!" He yelled into no where. He looked around at the inky blackness all around him. "Hello?!" No one answered. He started to think Tai Lung left him here to die. A few long seconds passed.

_Bmm! _He got punched powerfully in the cheek by a fist.. supposedly Tai Lung's. The panda could not tell who's fist it was, for it was pitch black all around him.

"You fool, I bet you had this whole thing planned out." Another overtaking blow.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I already told you it was in the drawer. Dude, you could have just taken it and left!" Po said, knowing now that he was talking to Tai Lung.

He almost punched the panda again. "Don't play your silly games on me. I **know** it was a trick. I'll untie you if you tell me where that damn scroll is!"

* * *

Minutes passed. The wolf quickly awoke with a gasp. No, he shouldn't be sleeping. He should stay on his goal. He got up, grunting by the bloody pain in his leg. He was about to walk out of the cave, but, where was the exit? He felt around, then felt snow on one side. He felt up, realizing snow was all over one side of the cave. Was it a side of the cave... or the entrance? He quickly thought about it. It was dark, and cold. If the cave is dark, then the entrance would have been closed off by something... like... he felt the wall again. Like snow! He was closed in. He cursed under his breath, and he started to dig. How long was he asleep? He thought despertely again, what if this cave was like a tunnel? He squinted at the ongoing darkness, seeing not a thing. He smelt, finding the distance from here to the other side. Yes, there was another side. But how far, he didn't know. Luckily he was a wolf, for wolves have a perfect sense of smell. He sighed. Then opened his glowing green eyes. He then started running on all fours for the other side of the cave, or possibly tunnel. Hopefully.

Seconds rapidly passed. Soon light filled the dim, gloomy cave. He slowed his running, and looking out, in search for the other side. He saw it was very near; maybe a several meters away. He sprinted to it and ran out, realizing there was no ground on the other side. He quickly gasped, as he braced himself for a long drop, or hopefully a short drop.

* * *

"**AAAAAAH!**" Tai Lung, now furious, kicked Po hard in the crotch.

Po doubled over in pain. "Ohhh... why'd you do that??" He grunted.

Tai lung yelled. "**Tell me!**" He then heard wind swiftly swoosh in. He froze. That didn't sound like wind. That sounded like....

_THUMP! _Something landed on Po, snapping the ropes he was tied to. "Huh. A soft landing." Sky said, patting the panda's fat belly.

Tai Lung jumped back in shock. "What in god's name..."

"Hey! Get offa me!" Po stood up fearfully, squinting to see who landed on him. The landing shocked the panda, but it didn't damage him.

"Who are _you?_" Tai Lung ordered.

Sky looked around. "Uhmm.. sorry. I must've ah-"

"Yeah, who are you?" The panda repeated sheepishly.

The wolf seemed angry. "I am Sky, leader of the army of Thoros, the one-"

"Army of who? I've never heard of them." Tai Lung spat.

Sky sighed. "It doesn't matter if you know me or if you do not, for I have no intent to waste my time confronting ones I do not need to know. Unless you are the dragon warrior." Wolf asked Po.

Po looked around. "Well... actually-"

"Good, I'll be on my way then. Carry on with your.. ah.." Sky thought. "business." He spoke professionally, chest up. He then walked off.

Po managed to tag along with him, to get away from Tai Lung. The panda tried to follow the wolf without a single sound, so that he wouldn't be found, but the wolf already knew he was coming off of the smell, along with the loud noises.

"Stop acting and just walk." Sky ordered, making Po quickly agree and walk normally. Apparently they just left Tai Lung there, looking for Po.

"**PO! Where are you?!**" Tai Lung screamed.

The wolf turned around to the voice, making Po bump into him. "What the hell were you two doing?"

"Oh umm..." Po rocked back and forth, playing with his own paws. "He was. Well ya know.." He hesitated. "He wanted to know where the dragon scroll was, and he thought I was the only one who knew where it was."

The wolf started to walk again. "Well it's in the hands of the dragon warrior, of course. Why didn't you tell him that?"

"Because! I umm... I'm the dragon warrior." Po answered.

Sky laughed loudly. "Right, of course! Some fat panda, the dragon warrior. If that was true, you'd be dead by me right now."

There was a long silence.

"You're telling the truth?" The wolf asked, now in a darker tone.

The panda thought. "No, I'm not, I was just joking." He smiled, nudging the wolf.

"Good. Then why didn't you just tell him it was in the hands of the dragon warrior-"

"Lets just stop with the questions right now... heheh.." Po kept walking.

"**Po?! I'm not done with you yet!!**" Tai Lung yelled again.

Sky sighed. "I'll be right back." He rushed for Tai Lung, preparing to teach him a little lesson.

Po started running.

* * *

"A pulse, good." Crane sighed in relief, along with Viper.

"Bring him inside," Viper said. "I'll take care of him from there." She rushed inside, leaving Crane with Master Shifu. He swiftly carried him inside, and away from the closest forest, cautious that Tai Lung might strike again.

* * *

Tigress walked slowly along the waters edge. The moon shown much of a bright, mysterious light on the waters. It was a full moon, luckily. Tigress sighed, then dove into the water, shocked at how cold it was. She went under, and opened her eyes, looking for any sign of Mantis and Monkey. She swam and swam and looked for any sign of them, hoping nothing bad happened. A minute passed, and she came up, gasping for air. She looked around. To her right, the shore she dove from, to her left, a... wait...

She swam over to the other edge, and there by the waterside lay Monkey and Mantis, passed out. She sighed gratefully, and picked both of them up. She started her way back up to the Jade Palace, jumping from rock to rock, with only feet to use as her support.

* * *

Panting loudly, Po made it back down to the Jade Palace. Once inside the smashed kitchen, he fell to the floor, almost shutting his eyes and falling asleep. Minutes passed, and he quickly got up to look for to the others. He got to where he once was just a little bit ago, but found no one. "Hello?" He rested his palms on his knees. "Anybody-" He swallowed. "Anybody here?" He looked around some more, then ran indoors. He walked by his room, then Tigress', then Viper's, then... wait... "Master Shifu! What happened!" He asked, afraid of what the answer would end up to be.

Viper looked up at him, as she placed a cold towel on Shifu's head. "He's unconscious from Tai Lung.. I don't know what happened, he just..." Her head went back down. "He's still alive, we know that."

Po was out of breath. "Okay... umm.. I have good news and bad news."

"What's the bad news?" Crane asked, flying back in. He was surprised that Po was here, for he still thought the panda was taken away by Tai Lung.

"I'd rather give you the good news first.." Po explained.

"Fine, just tell us." Viper sighed.

"Okay.. well Tai Lung is gone..." he hesitated, as he panted again. "And the bad news is that some wolf named Sky is after me... but he doesn't know I'm... me, I'm not... I mean.." He panted still. "He doesn't know I'm the dragon warrior, and he said he was going to kill the dragon warrior!"

"Oh, dear." Crane sat down. "This couldn't get any worse. I mean, three of the five are gone-"

"I found them." Tigress came in, finding Master Shifu unconscious. She was also glad Po was back, as she thought Crane or Viper went out to find him. She already saw Master Shifu pass out, but now seeing him paler than ever, she looked shocked.

Tigress put down Monkey and Mantis. "I hope it's nothing bad.."

"Don't get your hopes up Tigress... because truthfully, it is bad." Crane hesitated.

"What happened to Monkey and Mantis?" Po asked.

Tigress took a deep breath. "They drowned, I think. But they're still alive." She did CPR on monkey, then gave him air through the lips. Po became jealous. Monkey quickly woke up and spat out water, coughing hard for a minute, along with Mantis.

Viper sighed. "Too bad you can't do that to Master Shifu.. he doesn't have water in his system, nor does he need air. He's just... knocked out."

"What happened...?" Mantis asked, woozy. Po explained.

A couple minutes of silence passed, as the furious 5 and Po went over what happened in their mind. Over and over agian.

Tigress finally spoke, in need of comforting. "Tonight can't get any worse.." She laid down to rest, along with the others.


	4. The Tragedy

Chapter 4

The Tragedy

* * *

Hours passed, as the furious five slowly one by one fell asleep. Finally. Po stayed awake though, as he was prepared for anything that would come. They all knew Sky was out to kill Po and take his place, and they were prepared, but they were just so tired. Mantis rested calmly on Monkeys head, as Monkey rested against the wall. Viper and Crane both slept somewhat together, while Master Shifu was still passed out, who was next to them. Tigress was next to Monkey, as was Po, but Tigress was fast asleep on the hard wooden ground. Her paw was under her head, and she adjusted her position every once and a while. Why, once she accidentally rolled onto Po, as he blushed hard. Po kept his eyes tightly open though, for he was ready for anything that came at him, except Tigress of course, who rested her head on his belly now in use of a pillow.

A soft _thump_ woke them all up with a gasp. Mantis fell off monkey, Crane dropped his hat on Viper, and Tigress just stretched, then looked up at Po, thinking, then quickly getting off him. She slowly got up, and looked out of the room. She looked left... then right in the hallway. Nothing, of course. "Come, follow." She ordered everyone with the flick of her wrist.

"What about Master Shifu?" Crane whispered.

"Nothing will happen to him.. hopefully." Tigress left the room. Po went next, then everyone else. "You remember the plan?" She whispered softly to Po.

Po nodded. "Yes." They slowly crept outside, and through some trees until they got to the forest. They then spied watchfully on the large area in which the hot steams rose. It was weak enough for them to see through it, all the way to the kitchen. They sat there for minutes.

_Pmm! _Tai Lung landed hard on the cement grounds, cracking it. His eyes were glowing wide.

"I thought you said that wolf beat him up?" Mantis asked curiously.

"I did... maybe he won?" Po answered, unsure.

Tai Lung stood there for many seconds, stagnant.

"What is he doing?" Tigress hammered.

"I... I dunno!" Po replied.

Viper suddenly had a thought that popped up in her head. "...what if he goes for Master Shifu?" She whispered, having a quiver in her voice. Po didn't answer, for he just watched... and waited.

"Tigress, Mantis, Crane, Viper, and Monkey! So very nice to meet you!" A voice came from the darkness behind them. They all turned around to Sky, who was staring all of them down, "And, who's this? The panda I confronted just a while ago? What are you doing here?"

No answer.

"Are you Wolf?" Viper asked, thinking differently about him.

"Just call me Sky. It's short for Skyler, but I don't really like that name." He walked slowly back and forth. Then quickly looked beyond them, and gasped, pointing. They looked behind them. Tai Lung was gone.

"This is a set up..." Tigress quickly came to the conclusion.

"Yes, yes it is." Sky quickly withdrew his sword and wrapped it around Po's neck. A sword? That does not correspond with kung fu! The others tensed up, quickly getting in position, as they were about to strike. "You move, and the dragon warrior dies." He eyed everyone, backing up into the moonlit path. In a quick moment, Tigress let her guard down, realizing how strong he looked, it actually looked kind of cunning. He wore long, black, ragged shorts that went to his shins nearly. Or were they pants? He also wore a green wristband on his right wrist, as she wondered what it meant. He had perfectly white fur, and as he smiled, he had perfectly white teeth, also. His tail was grey, along with the rest of his back. He had a rather large scar that ran down his chest. His sword was very wide and sharp she could see, as it already cut a small slit in the panda's neck. She felt dimly lightheaded for a second, then she settled down, and got back into position.

"Tai Ling.. err.. Lung told me everything about the dragon warrior." Sky grinned. "And how this fat bean came to be chosen." He then chuckled. "I still can't believe it. This bear, the new dragon warrior? I don't think so. So we've made an agreement, to kill the furious five and make Tai Lung the new dragon warrior, and me his apprentice, or kill the furious five, and make me the new dragon warrior, and he, my apprentice. It's your choice."

"What about Master Shifu?" Monkey demanded scarcely.

"Who? Oh, him. I guess he'll be in the same grave as you." He smiled.

Viper gasped, glancing at the Jade Palace. She could see Tai Lung jumping from limb to limb, carrying something in his hands. She, along with the others quickly went into shock, as they thought of their master being slaughtered right in front of their eyes. Tigress cursed under her breath, as she was about to strike, but then knew that would kill the panda. It was either him or Master Shifu.. she thought. No... she couldn't. She would be living with shame for the rest of her life. Shame, or sorrow?

"Furthermore, I will be killing this panda too. But after I get what I deserve." Sky growled.

"And-.. and what's that?" Po asked fairly in a slow and low tone.

"Where the Dragon Scroll is." The wolf snickered.

Tai Lung jumped in behind Sky, and he looked at Po straight in the eyes. "I have him."

"Good. Just put him in the water until he is no more. Ten tie these 5 up." The wolf ordered.

Tigress' heart fell to her stomach, and she clenched her fists. She slowly whispered, gradually getting louder. "I don't give a damn if you kill the panda, just as long as you don't kill my master! Tai Lung! Don't you have great memories for him? Don't you remember everything you went through with him, the good times... the-"

"The bad times?" The leopard interrupted. "Yes, I do remember the bad times we've spent together, the bones I've crushed, the bruises I bore, I remember it all."

"But who was there to fix the pains and sores that came from training? Who was there to cure you from your sorrow and loneliness? Who was there-"

"Enough!" Sky scowled. "Your master is gone and soon you will be too. There's use trying to soften Tai Ling up, because he's already hard as stone! Tai Ling you fool, drown him!"

Tai Lung quickly carried him to the water, slowly lowering him in, frowning in dissaproval.

"Tai Lung... please..." Viper pleaded. But it was too late. Master Shifu was in the hot springs, losing air by the second, having the furious 5 and Po watch. A tear sapped Tigress' cheek. She looked back up at TaiLung, who was also grimacing. Not mad, no, but sad in fact.

"Now... tie them up." Sky ordered. Tai Lung hesitated. "Now!" The wolf snapped.

Tai Lung slowly walked over to Tigress, holding a firm rope, and took her hands in his. He looked deeply into her now red eyes. "I'm sorry." He adjusted his jaw. "I'm so... so-"

"Now, you bastard, before I cut off your own tail!" Sky ordered once again.

Tai Lung looked back at the wolf, then slowly tied Tigress up by the hands and feet tightly, along with the others. It seemed like he wasn't at an alliance with Skyler.. more like a slave.

Po looked up at Sky. He opened his mouth, as his only words passed by his lips. "You shouldn't curse.."


	5. The Slaughter

Chapter 5

The Slaughter

* * *

All Tigress could think of was Tai Lung now, how he killed his own master. How he drown his own master with bare hands, watching the whole thing from the beginning to end. His master loved him and trained him in the best way he could, he adopted him, and would give up his life for him. But now its all gone to waste. Not only has he killed his master, but Tigress' and all the others master. He was a friend to them, and he cared for them just as much as they cared for him. Tigress' life flashed before her eyes. The friendship, isolation, training... it almost seemed that she didn't have a life, just one of kung fu. That was it. And now it's going to be put away for the rest of eternity because of one soul's choice.

Tigress, along with the others were tied up to separatetrees by their hands and feet. They all knew they were about to be killed brutally, but how? Tigress looked over at Po, who was still in the hands of Sky. The blood on his neck that seeped out when Sky held the sword to him too closely, was already dried up. Poor Po, he's always judged, he's always picked on... Tigress started to feel much pity for the panda. Tai Lung and Sky were mumbling to each other, while Po just stood there, sword at neck, looking around for one last glance of life before he gets killed by the soon to be dragon warrior. But no... this can't be.... Tigress thought, panic started to set in, her eyes got wide, as she clenched her fists and started to pull at the rope she was tied to. It was so tight... she grunted, giving up on all hope, and losing her strength in disgrace. She looked back at the handsome wolf. He was now yelling at Tai Lung, but she still couldn't hear a word what they were saying. Suddenly Tai Lung settled down, and nodded. Sky smiled, took the sword off of Po, and gave him to Tai Lung, who angrilytook him.

Sky then walked over to Tigress, as he smiled at her. "Would you like to be first?" He asked patiently.

Tigress tightened her lips and squinted softly, yet fumingly at the wolf, not answering his question for a good reason.

"Answer me." He started to get impatient.

Tigress looked at the others, who were pleading for her to say no. She then bravely stared at Sky. "Yes."

"Good." He laughed. Then grinned maturely. "Let me untie you." Instead of going around the tree to cut the ropes, he just reached around her with both arms to cut them. Awkwardly enough, it seemed like he was hugging her. He smiled, as he nuzzled his head into her neck, searching for the rope. Tigress' head was up, she was somewhat hissing. This made TaiLung twitch for a second. His hand moved and twiddled around a knife in which Sky gave him. Tai Lung was holding Po with his free hand, by the collar. Sky got finished with the hands, and he went to the feet. He slowly knelt over, so that his head was lower than her stomach. This made her very uncomfortable.

Tai Lung was gripping the knife hard now, as the wolf performed the cutting of the second rope. He took his time. Furious, Tai Lung let go of the panda, and swiftly walked over to the ones who were tied up, soon cutting all their ropes so that they were free. Sky didn't notice; his face was still nuzzled in Tigress' privates. The snow leopard then quickly backed up, and ran towards sky, kicking him in the stomach powerfully, making him fly 4 feet high, and hit the ground with a loud _thump. _Tigress looked shocked. Tai Lung planted his left foot on Sky's chest, since he was a lefty, and held the knife at Sky's face. "You said you wouldn't do such a thing!" He scowled.

Sky laughed. "You can never trust a wolf." The Furious 5 were circled around them, not knowing which one was to be trusted. Po was at the hot springs looking for Master Shifu, who got drowned by Tai Lung, ordered by Sky. He didn't know whose fault it was, so he started to think that it was his fault. All the time spent with his new master... it wasn't enough. He was just starting to get to know his master... and now he's... gone. He softly mourned.

Sky looked around to the others, while Tai Lung stared right into his eyes for many seconds. Tai Lung finally spoke. "You're out-numbered." He then quickly smiled. The 5 thought, then realized he was on their side.

Wolf was breathing hard. "I'm not gonna give up now-" He flexed his abs, and lifted Tai lung up with his hands, flinging him into the air, and kicking him hard into the tree Tigress was tied to. The snow leopard automatically got up, and started to charge for wolf. Tigress was the first to think. She quickly dashed over to Sky and almost crushed his legs as she kicked, but no, he jumped high into the air, and pounded Tai Lung to the ground, making a crater in it. Tigress stood there, stunned at his reflexes. She looked around, finding that the other 5 were gone, but where? It really mattered if they were here, for this would be the last major battle they would face, especially with Tai Lung with them.

Sky withdrew his sword quickly and with one swipe, Tigress could hear a _sssltt! _She gasped loudly, while rushing over to Tai Lung, whom she thought got killed. But she was wrong, for Sky missed the leopard's neck, and slit into the soil. Tai Lung dodged each of the blades that were cast at him. Finally, Tigress came in, and kicked the wolf hard in the back, causing him to stagger over Tai Lung. He seemed pretty strong, considering he was supposed to fly far from her. While open, Tai Lung took the chance to punch the wolf in the stomach, as he went flying past Tigress and into another tree.

Tai Lung quickly glanced at Tigress, as their eyes locked. He winked, then stormed after Sky. Tigress stood there for a second. _He winked at me? _She thought. She shook off the thought, and looked to where Tai Lung was. He was losing. She softly smiled at him, pinned on the ground. Wait, he was losing? She quickly got back on task, and charged after the wolf. She jumped, and slid on the ground, going for Sky's legs. Sky quickly jumped up again, and landed on Tigress' stomach. She went wide-eyed, as she bent over from the pain. She knew the worst spot to get hit is either in the temple or the stomach, and now she knew how bad it hurt.

Both of the cats lay there almost completely stunned from pain that the wolf gave them. She looked around, knowing that if she moved would just cause more damage to herself, along with Tai Lung. She couldn't hear a thing, just her heart pounding at a thousand miles an hour. Sky slowly withdrew his sword. He walked swiftly towards Tai Lung, and set the sword on his tail, and cut. Tigress flinched, shocked that he was true to his word; that he would cut the own cat's tail off if he disobeyed him. Tai Lung gasped, and closed his eyes, apparently so sick from the pain that he passed out. Sky smiled. He slowly turned around, and walked towards Tigress. Tigress was breathing fast and hard, for she knew what would soon happen to her.

He knelled down, and whispered tensely in Tigress' ear. "_And you, I have no need for._" Tigress' mouth was open, as she breathed hard, wondering what he would do to her. She tried to move, but now she couldn't. He hit her hard enough to stun her!

Sky smiled. He kissed her softly on the lips, drew away, and held his sword to her neck. Her life quickly flashed before her eyes, more intensly from when it did just a little bit ago. This was the end... she knew it. If only there was one more way she could live her life, not based off of one thing that she depended on, but of several things. Of happiness... friendship... love... she took one last glance at Tai Lung before she was about to leave this world. But this can't happen to her... it can't... no, it shouldn't! No... No...

"Nooo!" A screaming voice came in, and kicked Sky off of her. She looked at the thing that cast the wolf away from her. _A small being. But not mantis... no... _He was on Sky, beating him up like no other, throwing his tiny fists hard at his face... _fists? Mantis does not have fists... _In a split second Tigress quickly passed out, bringing her head down with a soft _thump. _


	6. The Depart

Chapter 6

The Depart

* * *

Tigress was not sleeping, but yes, she was passed out. She couldn't believe she was killed like that! The wolf, the sword, the fight... wait. She started to remember what happened once he was about to slit her throat. She remembered it saw a small being... someone larger than mantis... but... She felt a cold sensation on her forehead. She squinted, and opened her eyes so very slowly.

"Tigress?" Crane asked cautiously, with a little shock in his voice. Tigress noticed that the rest of the Furious Five stood around her, along with Tai Lung and Po. Tai Lung's face seemed... different now. His eyes weren't like they were... in a way she couldn't explain. Po was smiling like a child, while the others were exited that she was alive. Wait... she's...

"I'm alive??" Tigress sat up, feeling herself. A sense of light came to her eyes. She looked to her left, Where Viper, Monkey, Mantis, and Crane sat beside her, smiling greatly. To her right, Po and Tai Lung.

"Po!" She smiled that he was alive. Her eyes were half open. She then laid back down slowly, and looked at Tai Lung, the traitor, who killed Master Shifu. She smiled at him. "Tai Lung... come here." Tai Lung followed, as he slowly came in closer to her, expecting a soft kiss. Tigress quickly slapped him hard, making him gasp. "You killed Master Shifu! You killed him! I know you cared for him! I know it!"

"Settle down, settle down, young Tigress, he's right here." Master Shifu slowly limped to her, smiling.

Tigress looked at him and back. "But... but how?"

"I used a rock instead of him." He looked at Master Shifu. "Thanks for being so small." He looked back at Tigress. "I've realized how horrible I was when I saw Sky be even worse than what I was like to all of you. I'm..." He looked around to the others, who were staring at him. "I'm sorry... for everything... for the past, for how I treated you..."

Tigress came up to him and slowly stroked his cheek. The hair on this skin was very soft. She smiled. "I forgive you. I completely... forgive you." The others nodded. Po even did, too. His arm was still dangling from his side though, from that nerve attack Tai Lung gave him. Tigress' face then changed. "What happened to Skyler?" She turned to her master. "How did you defeat him?"

Master Shifu gently smiled, opening one eye, for he couldn't open the other. "I got him near death, but he managed to escape before Po gave him a last blow."

Tigress was shocked now. "Then he'll come back! How can we defend ourselves?"

Po laughed. "We have Tai Lung and Master Shifu! What could happen?" He gave Tigress a light glance. "Well... if he can stay here for a while.." He then looked at Master Shifu, who was looking down, shaking his head.

Tai Lung looked at Master Shifu, who now had his hand on his wound, frowning. "Master..."

Master Shifu, now angry, cut in. "I do not forgive you. Although you've changed, that doesn't mean you can change back."

The others objected. "Master, if you would please, just let him stay and rest here for a couple days... you'll know he's changed." Tigress pleaded.

Master Shifu sighed. "I will not be a parent, for I am not, but I know he has evil in his heart, therefore I cannot grant your wish."

Tigress' eyes now changed to sorrow."Master-"

"Very well, I would be happy to leave... I don't trust myself much enough to stay here. It's very tempting to become the dragon warrior, but I will choose not to. Although it is my destined dream, and my every wish, I've now learned that I should respect the one who holds the place of the dragon warrior. But Master Shifu, I ask of you, where else may I stay? Almost everyone knows my story, therefore they know I can cause harm to them if I want to." He was messing with the soft paper that wrapped around his cut-off tail.

Master Shifu grunted. "Go anywhere you choose! Just as long as you do not change your view and turn your mind around, your thoughts will soon turn into actions! I fear if you stay here you will do something regretful to all. So _please... _just leave us..." Master Shifu turned around, as he bit his lip, trying not to cry, as he was about to give up his adopted child. He then thought. "If I ever see your face around this Palace again, I'll have to put you down. Atleast I'm giving you some mercy." He shut his eyes tight, as he slowly walked out.

* * *

The leopard said his goodbyes to the Furious Five, and Po. He was about to say his last goodbye to his Master: his father, but he couldn't, for it would be too much emotion for him to handle. He slowly walked outside, finding Tigress was sitting on the stairs. She seemed to be staring at the village that was partly covered by a shade of misty clouds. He slowly walked over to her, as she got up, and looked straight at him, mind made. Her eyes looked wet from many tears.

Tai Lung looked closely into Tigress' eyes as he was about to leave the Jade Palace, and journey to any place that he felt home in. The others were now inside, eating a mid-day supper: lunch. He felt like holding her hands and telling her everything he ever thought of her, but no, he had to stay strong, and just deal with letting go. He slowly sighed, looking into her eyes. He now had a scar just below his eye from Tigress in battle just last night. It looked appealing. "Tigress..." He looked to the ground, slowly building up strength. He kept thinking.. _I love you, I love you, I love you... _"I'll... be seeing you."

"No, you will never be seeing me again. This is your last goodbye." She sniffed desperately, shaking her head. "Remember when you winked at me right before we both passed out?" She thought, searching for something to say. "It was like the world stopped, and all I could see was you.. smiling at me." Her lips started to quiver. "I may sound immature... but you're the only one I actually think about at night when I'm trying to sleep. Every time I come outside from a hard days work, I sometimes see you in the back of my mind... looking at me... like you're doing now. Sometimes I wish for you to be there with me while I'm training... or meditating." She rambled on, as Tai Lung looked at her, eyes thick with water. She then said something that struck him. "The truth is..."

"I know." Tai Lung answered for her. "You like me."

Tigress smiled. "No, Tai Lung... I love you." She pulled him close and hugged him tightly.

A drop of water fell from Tai Lung's red eyes. "As do I, Tigress." He pulled out of the hug, as his heart skipped a beat as he kissed her softly. She was stunned at the sudden kiss, but she slowly lowered her shoulders, and held his cheeks with her two paws. The moment seemed to last forever. He pulled away finally, and stared into her eyes; her sweet, watery eyes. His lips quivered, as he repeated his last words to her, ever so softly: "As do I."

* * *

_End Part 1_


	7. A New Life

The Return (Part Two)

Chapter 7

A New Life

* * *

Four years have passed, but nothing has changed.

The petite feline; Tigress, lay on her bed in her room. She kept her eyes tightly locked on that one spot she always appeared to observe. That one little dent in the ceiling caused by her as a child, training with Crane. She recurred kicking him illustriously, causing him to fly up, and stick the side of his body hard into the ceiling. She smiled, remembering how remarkable it was when he plunged to the ground... but who saved him from falling again...? Viper did. At that time Viper was pretty new to Kung Fu, but she was very quiet. Tigress remembered Viper joining the Jade Palace as a new student, and she remembered herself being so relieved that a girl finally joined.

Tigress slowly rolled to the side. She quickly glanced at the door to her left. She then thought of Po, a new student training in the steps of Kung Fu for four years now, and chuckled. Po... he was a rather large panda, but a mighty one if you observe his emotions. She did not judge him for who he was now. She once slowly learned years ago that you can never predict what an individuals story may come to. That story you think of now, may change as fast as a peach, falling from a tree; it happens randomly, yet very quick. Eventually they will all descend sometime in fall. 'That's why it is called, Fall.' Tigress recalled Master Oogway teaching her a million lessons she had yet to understand, but now... she's starting to understand them, one by one. He knew it all, about Po, about Tai Lung...

Tigress tiredly rolled over once again, thinking. Tai Lung... she could easily remember that beautiful day, when he looked into her eyes and kissed her... she could remember the confessions he made to her, his voice... and his soft, soft fur. She knew he changed from the inside, finding how horrible he was when that fool, Skyler... or Sky, as he put it came in and started messing with Tigress before he killed her. Tigress remembered Tai Lung tackling Sky to the ground, as her eyes lit up with happiness. It all happened in one night, where the wind blew and the springs stayed hot. But of course, the springs always stay hot, even in the winter. She thought. It's snowing, what horror. She loved snow, of course, but not after a while. Tigress and the others train hours a day outside, and Master Shifu doesn't care if it rains, hails, or snows, he will keep forcing the five, and now, Po, to train with all their might. She shivered. Snow, if only it could be warm for one day. Tigress trailed off her thoughts, eventually leading back to Tai Lung, her lost love. She eventually closed her eyes, and dreampt deeply of him.

"Tigress." Tai Lung smiled. "Carry on with your cleaning. I don't mind."

Tigress thought, then smiled. "I bet you do."

* * *

"I do." Tai Lung suddenly opened his eyes, waking up, panting. Again, he dreampt of Tigress. He blinked, as his vision was blurry. He sighed, as sorrow filled his heart, and a lump in his throat. He had to let her go, for if he came back, he would be dead by his own master; Master Shifu. He sat up, and looked around his tiny room. He lived in a village, one filled with animals; foxes, wolves, raccoons, and birds. Many, many birds. Every year he moves from one village to another, hiding his scarred face from the thriving life around him. Each village he travels to are miles from eachother, and the one that he's living in for now is called Jing Zi. This new one that he's been living in for now almost another year is called Liàn. He is now, and always will be a nomad, walking slowly from place to place, in search of a home. He has very much transmuted, his heart has also been changed, along with his actions.

Tai Lung looked back outside through the single window in his tiny house. He softly took a deep breath, as he got up. He quietly stepped out of his house, arms at his side. He walked over to the bathing lake just below a large mountain everyone in the village called Laŏ Hŭ. It somehow stood for a Tigress, in which Tai Lung desperately thought about for the longest of times. He walked slowly along the lake, looking at himself. He stopped in sight of something in the water, and squinted. It looked like something beautiful. It was... Tigress. He smiled, as he looked up at the cloudy skies. He breathed out, seeing his breath come out rapidly in a big white cloud. It was cold out, and it looked like it was about to snow.

"Tai Lung." A precious, feminine voice came. Tai Lung turned anxiously around to see if it was Tigress, but it was Song, a furry red fox who seemed to take much interest in him. She had blue eyes, showing she was very wise: said from the tellers in the village. She was but a couple years younger than Tai Lung, but her personality made her seem much older than him. "What are you doing out here so late? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" She whispered, in the most steady voice.

"I like my time alone." He said, looking at the water, searching for Tigress' face again.

"As do I, but it's very cold out here, I'm afraid you might catch a fever."

"Let it be, I don't care one way or the other." He licked his lips, as they were quickly frozen by the wind.

Song walked to him quickly and held his arm, expecting to warm him just a little. She stared at the water searching for something, mimicking her friend. "I know you're sad, but you shouldn't shed your tears here."

"How would you know if I shed tears or if I do not?" He shook her off, and looked at her. "You don't know me. You don't know anything about me. So why is it that you think you know what you're talking about... about me?"

"I know you much, I know who you are right now, I have no need to know your past, though. It's history, and you should just move on with what you're trying to cling onto." She replied.

"If you don't know my past, you surely don't know me." He grunted.

"I have no need to. I only know you here, and now." She then gave a friendly smile. "Come on inside, you can tell me anything you want there." She took his hand, as they slowly walked back to the village. Tai Lung was heart broken, and there was nothing there to fix him up, only Tigress could cure him. He looked at Song, who was looking back at him the whole time, searching his eyes for an answer. He gave a weak smile, and stared at the path they walked on, sighing.

* * *

Master Shifu softly stepped into the hall. Tigress woke up in a bolt, and quickly rushed to her door, sliding it open. "Good morning, Master." She said along with all the others, Po too. Po got it down: to rest early and wake early before he gets kicked out of the palace. But Master Shifu now declines doing such a thing, for Po was now honored greatly from Tai Lung's defeat. Po stood by his door, perfectly in position: back straight, arms to the side, looking outward. In the past few years, his belly fat has gone away, and he's actually a little buff. But not very buff, for he still loves to eat. He eats when he's upset mostly, so Tigress guessed that when Tai Lung left, they all were a bit depressed, even Master Shifu, well, mostly Master Shifu.

"Uh, Tigress? Master Shifu told you to report to the Training Grounds immediately." Mantis repeated.

As usual, Tigress doses off in the middle of the most random times. "Right." She quickly walked outside, where her feet quickly got numb from the snow. She grunted. _Another long day... soon to pass._

* * *

Tai Lung slowly awoke to the sight of someone at the foot of his bed. "Morning, sleepy head!" Song laughed.

"Where the hell..." He looked around. He was in Song's house... in a bed... _her _bed? He then looked at Song, aggravated. "Did we..."

"Oh, no no no no no.." Song then gracefully laughed again. "You fell asleep while I was talking to you. I didn't want to wake you so I put you in this bed you're in.

"Isn't this..." He looked at the bed. "Isn't this _your_ bed?"

"It was the best bed I could offer. I slept next to the fire. No worries, nothing good happened." She looked at Tai Lung, who was staring at her awkwardly. "Err... nothing bad happened." She chuckled, soon getting up. Se walked to a large pot over a fire in the stone fireplace she just built a couple months ago. "Breakfast?"

"No thanks." The leopard tiredly got up, and went for the door.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Back to the lake." He grunted.

"Oh what, you're going to stare at yourself again?" She giggled.

"Bathe, bathe." He corrected, looking down at his moving feet. He sighed. _Another day, soon to pass._

* * *

Master Shifu smiled. "It's snowing. You know what that means."

Po passed up a moment to briefly moan. "I **hate **winter!"

Shifu stared him down. "Hate is a big word. Trust me, you don't know what hate is. Only deep inside would you know what it means, and at this state in life, it has no meaning for you; you just recall it as a dislike."

"Fine. I **love **summer!" Po replied, in a sarcastic tone.

Master Shifu ignored him thoughtlessly. "Today you will learn the technique of disguise and surprise. Now quick students, look deeply at the tree behind you."

They all looked. They seemed astounded by its beauty... they had no time to look up to the views around them, unless it was their time off. But they have better things to do than look at this tree.. It was completely white, and stood tall. It-

**BAM! **Monkey rapidly went flying into it. Master Shifu was standing behind him. He grinned. "Surprise." His face expression then quickly changed. "Be tense!" He cleverly jumped for Viper, who got into battle stance. He then quickly inverted his step, and dove into the snow around them with a wicked THHMP! They looked around, not realizing their guard was down. Po thought. The snow was three feet high... yeah, he can fit. He dove elegantly into the snow also, as he was looking to deflect his master before he ends up like Monkey. The others followed. Seconds passed as the blank terrain quickly burst into an amazing explosion, as Tigress slid under Po, jumped up, did a back flip and kicked somebody whom she couldn't recall then abundantly jotted her eyes to the one she kicked. It was Shifu. Yes!

Snow was everywhere, in the air, on the ground, everywhere. The others were in the air and on the ground, searching for their master. Tigress walked over to Master Shifu, and stared him down, as he was buried in the snow. "I seemed to have learned it, master." She could not see him for white was everywhere. A few seconds passed. "Master?" She daringly stepped forward, soon quickly being swept off her feet by her master, who was now behind her. In mid-air, her orange eyes quickly scanned the ground, finding a spot for her throbbing hands to be planted on. Once on the ground with two hands, she collapsed, finding she was on black ice. The lake. She gasped, as the floor underneath her cracked.

Master Shifu stunningly smiled. "Stay tense!" He yelled in her direction.

"What!? You're not going to do a thing?" She then clenched her fists, closed her eyes, and fell into the lake. The water felt like knives stabbing into every bit of her shivering body. She held her breath, as she desperately tried to find the bottom of the lake.

"Master!" Crane scarcely screamed, as he swiftly flew out of the battle. "Save her!"

"Shh!" Shifu shunned. "She'll get out." He was still eagerly grinning. He then squinted. "In three... two..."

**_BOOM! _**Tigress shot like a bullet out of the supposedly knife-filled lake, screaming. She was still monstrously tense, as her eyes were also still sealed shut. She managed to get out by launching her frozen body powerfully out from the bottom of the lake, breaking the thick ice above her and flying outstandingly out with the wind by her side that would make her land in front of her trainer, frowning like she just came back from hell... well, minus the burning hot part. Their master nodded. "Well done. You should all learn of this. In the worst of spots, always keep your mind with your actions and always tense up. You'll eventually make it out." He turned around, and walked back to the palace. He then quickly raised his right hand. "Come with me." They then followed on his orders. Tigress was shivering, and wanted to go back into the warm palace to dry off, but she wasn't allowed to, for disciplinary measures. She started to walk, as her fur cracked slowly from it freezing over and over again. She shook her head from the icicles. They quickly flew in all directions. She moaned from the sharp pain of each part of her body freezing now too rapidly, but she kept walking.

* * *

Tai Lung got back from the waters, dripping. He quickly walked to his house with a towel wrapped tightly around his waist, as he carried his clothes. When he got to his house, he opened his door, seeing Song sitting strangely on his wooden chair. Tai Lung sighed. "Since when did i give you permission to come to my house?" He ranted, walking towards her. Her eyes were wide open, and looking around rapidly. "Song? Did you hear me?" He tightened the towel around his waist. He then put matters into his own hands, as he walked to the chair she was in. "Out!" He dug his paws behind her back and pushed her off the chair, or... tried to. What? He thought... she was tied to the chair. Why would she tie herself to a chair? He grunted, as he untied her. She was still unmovable. She was stuck in the position she was in. He thought, then hit her nerves, making her roughly normal again.

She grunted, and gasped for air. "Tai Lung! Tai Lung..." She hugged him, as he was still half naked. "Thank god, Tai Lung... Thank god...."

"What in gods name happened? Why were you nerve attacked? I need answers!" He cried.

"Him... he was..." Song panted. "A friend of yours... that bastard... he... he hit me! So hard..." She started to cry, as she leaned on the leopard.

"Slow down, slow down... who is this friend of mine? What's his name?" He desperately begged.

Song settled down. "His name... was something... i can't recall... he was a wolf..."

Tai Lung was then struck. He began to think it was... No, no it can't be. "What did he look like?"

"He had... ragged clothes and had white fur... He- he had red eyes and a wristband... a green one... Thank god he had me in your house..." She kissed his neck. Tai Lung was in great shock now. He then knew it was Skyler, the one that chopped off Tai Lungs own tail.. around four years ago near the Jade Palace. He knew undoubtedly it was him. But how did he know about Tai Lung living here? "His name... yes i remember... it was Sky. I'm sure of it. He told me long ago-"

"Long ago?" Tai Lung asked, holding Song by the arms. "What did he do to you?" He panted now.

Song hesitated, as she slowly gained confidence, looking around. "I let you walk out on me... then he came when i started to leave for the lake.. and, and he hit me and i couldn't move. I could move my head but that was it.. he asked me questions on where you were.. and i didn't tell him. He hit me like a mad man though, Tai Lung! Over and over again!" She started sobbing, as she hugged him. "Then you came in... and he ran away." She sniffed. "Thank god.."

Tai Lung stood there for a long time, thinking. He sighed, looking down, finding he was still toweled up. "Turn around." She followed, as she scarcely looked out the small window that he only had. Tai Lung went to change quickly. He came back to her. "What did he say to you?"

She thought, as tears still ran down her furry cheeks. "All he wanted was revenge, revenge on the one that took his honor away from him four years ago. He said he was a friend of yours, is that true?" She begged him.

"No he is not.. that smart ass... what honor was he to have?" He looked out the window, searching for something... an answer to all his questions maybe. "How did he find me?"

"He said it took years to plan and find us... you, i mean. He was tracking you down. This whole time... what happened between you and him?"

Tai Lung looked away from her searching eyes. "It's something too complicated for your precious ears."

Song touched his arm. "I'm sure it's not-"

"It is. Do you want to know why i moved here? It's because i wanted to get away from that life... from a life filled with pain and mourning."

Song's lips quivered. They looked at each other for a while. "...you still mourn, though." She softly spoke.

Tai Lung clenched his furry fists. "Go home. I will deal with this."

"No, Tai Lung, i can't, not after what happened-"

"I don't give a rat's..." He stopped at the sudden outbreak, and corrected himself. "I know... and I'm sorry, but it will never happen again... and if it does, i promise to take good care of you." He looked at her sorrowful eyes, searching them for approval.

She started to cry once again with much more lost control this time. "You better promise that." She held his waist.

He didn't turn away. "I do." He looked deep into her eyes for once. Her magnificant, gleaming eyes. "I promise, I do."

She hugged him once again. "Okay, Tai Lung." She sniffed sorrowfully, then nodded. "Okay." She started to walk out, as he sat down on the wooden chair. She turned around, depressed that she had to leave him once again. "I... I love-"

"Get out.. please." He stopped her. He put his face on his hands, as his elbows rest on his knees. He was in deep thought then. She sighed, and walked out, wiping her tears. It was very true that she was greatly passionate for him. As for him, he did not want anything to do with her, for she was _nothing_ compared to Tigress. But he had to respect her, for she is like any other animal he's treated.


	8. Revenge

Chapter 8

Revenge

* * *

Tigress came back from a long days training. Her tears of pain were frozen on her cheeks. She was so gratefully angered by Master Shifu; who didn't even let her warm up for the smallest amount of time, after getting out of that ice cold lake. It was dark now, as she covered herself up in a tiny sheet she only had to sleep. Of course, she was trained well with discipline, but this... this was just too much for somebody like her to handle. She slowly laid down, as she rapidly got goose bumps from her body touching the cold wooden ground. She shivered, as she tightly wrapped the tiny sheet around her. Her fingers and toes felt almost like they were frozen, and she desperately wanted to suck on them to make them warmer, but she didn't for she would look like a child. She grunted from the coldness, but she dealt with it, for there was nothing she could do about it.

Once she became a tiny bit warm, she opened her eyes, soon trailing her eyes back to that dent in the ceiling. She smiled sorely. She could recall all the memories coming back to her... eventually leading to Tai Lung, once again. She had to forget about him, even when he _is _her true love. She was miserable now: all her life she had nothing to do but Kung Fu. Her world circled around it, just as her mother's and father's did. And of course, she had to walk in their steps. She thought for a long, long time, just as she did every night. And now, every night she thinks of Tai Lung, how he started to treat her just a little while ago, but then Master Shifu had to stop him from staying, and ban him. What a horror, having to leave him. Day after day, Tigress silently cried each night, wishing Tai Lung back.. just for a moment. Just for once... she squinted. Maybe he doesn't_ have _tocome back? Thinking, she sat up. _He doesn't have to come to me... no... I can come to him. _

_Tap tap tap.. _Tigress heard at her doors. She slowly got up, cracking her knuckles, wondering who that could be. She then gasped. _Tai Lung? _She smiled greatly, as she ran to her door. She slid it open. Upon seeing the panda, she lowered her shoulders. She shivered as the coldness came back. "Ah.. I was just walking by... and I knew you were a little cold from earlier today.. and you have nothing to cover yourself up... so do you wanna borrow my blanket?" Po asked. He was no longer as shy as he once was before, when he often went to her room to just talk.

Tigress blinked, wondering why he would ask such a thing. "If you insist."

A childish grin grew on Po's face. "Okay!" He withdrew a white blanket from behind him. It was folded neatly. "Here you go."

Tigress gave him a soft smile. "Thank you, Po, you are very generous. Is this not your only blanket?"

The panda seemed to just stare at her for a few seconds. He then blinked and shook his head from thought. "Oh, umm... no, I think I can last the night. No worries." He smiled.

Tigress giggled slowly, but friendly. They stared at each other for a long while. Po thought it was the best moment in his life. Tigress thought it was the most awkward moment in her life. She nodded, and slid the door shut. She then walked back to her resting place, and covered herself up with now two blankets, or sheets.. for they were extremely thin. The second blanket really helped. She smiled. Po. What a great friend. She quickly fell asleep, as she purred from the warmth.

* * *

Tai Lung sat on his front lawn, looking around slowly as he has been doing for over an hour now. He was searching for a wolf named Skyler, who looked to take much revenge on him, surprisingly enough not Master Shifu. Probably because Shifu was too powerful for the wolf. Supposedly enough, Tai Lung was not surprised, for he also could be defeated by his own master.

He crossed his legs on the chair he was lightly planted on. He closed his eyes, as he thought about his past: about Master Shifu and that bastard Master Oogway... He sighed. _Tai Lung... don't do this.. _Tai Lung bit his tongue. Master Oogway made a good decision. Tai Lung _is_an evil being, whether he says he is or not. Tai Lung grunted at the fact that he took revenge on the town and tried to force the dragon scroll out of its place. Therefore he was cast into a deeply guarded prison made just for him. How foolish of him to even think of having a sudden outbreak in one simple thought. Luckily he broke out of the prison, and went back to the village to take back his rightful dragon scroll, only to get defeated by a panda. Ahem, a fat panda named Po. What a disgrace. He had to learn to respect him, though, just as he tried to do 4 years ago.

Tai Lung then thought of the fox, Song. She was a great looking person, a large poofy red and white tail, thin, and very athletic. She wore a golden cloth over her waist, and a black dress over her chest. She showed some skin. Her arms, legs, and a bit of cleavage. It seemed weird how Tai Lung wasn't falling for her, supposedly because he knew Tigress was much better looking. But he couldn't blame Song; she was very good looking, even sexy.

He sighed, getting up. He decided to go to her, to at least protect her from Sky, who basically beat her up for a bit. He slowly walked over to her house, and quietly opened the door, not caring to knock, knowing that if he did, it would wake her. He walked in, noticing everything in the house was pitch black, _of course_. She was probably sleeping. He made his way to her room, finding she was laying comfortably in her wooden bed. She made it herself, for she had no father or mother to help her on anything. She grew up in an orphanage far from the town she was now in, lost and confused. She usually spent all day outside, pitched on top of a mountain. On that mountain; on a boulder, she called her only friend, staring at the mountains. Tai Lung remembered her saying the mountains were so beautiful, and how she wanted to go there just one more time... but now she has work to do. He recalled, she worked at a wood shop, making chairs and beds everyday. She has no time to glance at the view. Not even every once and a while. She gets paid much off of her job, and that's how she got this big two story house right next to Tai Lung's.

He watched her chest slowly drift up and down, for she was sleeping peacefully, possibly dreaming of him. He walked over to sit in a chair next to her bed. He sat there for the longest time, staring around her house. He then heard a creak. He softly sighed. It was Sky, he knew it. He swiftly walked out of the room, and looked in the hall ways, just as he did in the Jade Palace when he was about to abduct Master Shifu. How he regretted it all. He slowly walked the halls. The creaking stopped. Tai Lung closed his eyes, as he clenched his fists. _You will not hurt Song again, you beast._He whispered to himself, opening his eyes. He started to hear pounding in the room next to him. It sounded like running. Tai Lung sprinted over to the room, prepared to fight off Sky. He saw nothing, even though it was pitch black. _Maybe it's... rain._ He considered, as he started to walk back to Song's room.

_**BAM! **_He was then kicked hard in the chest by a foot. It was the wolf, he knew it. He was thrown onto a piece of soft, cushoned furniture, thank god. The moon shone bright through the window in this room, so he could see Sky slowly walking towards him. He tensed up, and got off the sofa he was shot on. He planted his feet in battle stance, looking at his feet, then correcting them. He hasn't been in battle for a long time, therefore he's not good at Kung Fu as he was.

"Snow leopard. Get on your knees before you are killed."

"I will not. You want revenge, I'll give it to you. Just as long as you stay away from this village, and away from my friends."

The wolf looked down. "I can't promise that." Sky smiled, showing his snow white, pointed teeth. He then pounced on Tai Lung in a blink of an eye, and immediately started to strangle him with his sharp claws. His knee was on Tai Lung's upper stomach, which of course, is the most exposed spot to the air way. Tai Lung couldn't do a thing, for he was pinned down, and struggling.. so much.. for air. The wolf stared Tai Lung down, and grinned with a deathly smile. Possibly the last smile he would ever see. The leopard took Sky's arms and tried to force them off of him, but he couldn't, for the wolf was much too strong... he was stronger than Tai Lung himself! He was losing air by the second. There was nothing he could do! "Dispite your muscles, you are nothing! Atleast _try _to fight back!" Sky tightened his grip on the leopard, getting impatient. "Fight me!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Tai Lung coughed up air, until there was nothing left to cough up. He couldn't breathe in, therefore he couldn't breathe out. He was dying. Tai Lung put his paws on Sky's arms and once again tried to shake him off before he was killed, but it was no use. It's over, and Tai Lung's life was about to end in a few seconds.... now....

_**Haa! **_Something flew in and hit Sky's cheek, making him fly off of Tai Lung and break through a wall. It was Song. She came! "Tai Lung!" She fell to her knees and held his right paw with both of her hands. "Tai Lung, speak, I bid you!" She tried to hold in the tears that were now roling down her cheeks.

"I..." He breathed out hard, sobbing for air, watching the fox stare at him with her beautiful green eyes.

"No! This is _not _going to happen again!" Sky screamed, and in a split second, he flew back through the hole in the wall he made, and withdrew his sword. Song stood up and gasped, quickly bending her knees head over heels backwards, as Sky jumped over her, missing his target. _That's right. I'm doing the matrix... asain style. _Song couldn't help to think.

**_AAAAH! _**He turned around, and cast his wide sword quickly across her neck, only to be deflected. She held the sword's dim edges, and tipped it slightly so that it fell from the wolves hand. He was shocked. Song was apparently a good sword handler, none the less; fighter. Why did she hide it from Tai Lung, however, he didn't know. Tai Lung slowly gained his conciousness back, still laying on the ground.

She quickly bent over, and picked Sky's Katana up. "Lets fight, buddy." She whispered under her breath, as her tail waved. Sky clenched his fists tightly, and stormed after her, throwing fists and soon kicking her furiously in the stomach. Song managed to dodge some with the dim edges of his sword, but soon got kicked powerfully in the stomach. She doubled over in pain, falling to the ground.

Sky snickered, as he picked up his sword that the fox now dropped. "You're useless." He held the sword with two hands, and stabbed into the ground she was laid onto, but she swiftly rolled over, and kicked the sword off to the side.

Getting up, Song panted, as blood dripped from her mouth. She wiped it off. "I said..." She breathed hard, as she staggered into place. "Lets... fight." She got into a position Tai Lung didn't notice was apart of Kung Fu. It seemed the two beings fighting were not members of Kung Fu, but of something else...

They suddenly burst into action, as Song swat Sky's hand off of her chest, kicking him above his right hip. He growled, and pounced on her just as he did on Tai Lung, and held her by the neck. "No..." Tai Lung softly murmured. He was on the ground, and couldn't move because he was half dead from suffication. Song was pinned to the ground: being held tightly by the wolf, just as the snow leopard once was. She then did something Tai Lung could not get through his mind moments afterward: she shook him off. She actually had enough strength to throw him off of her! Well, push him off of her. He rolled across the ground, quickly changing his stance while rolling, and pounded his hands into the floor, making him fly up onto the ceiling. He turned his body around, kicked off a long supporting log on the ceiling with his right foot, and dove for Song.

Song clenched her fists, as she once more got into stance. She tensed up, preparing for a massive blow. She then predicted where he will hit, and made a hard spot in that position. In mid air, Sky changed rapidly from a dive to a ball, catching the fox off-guard. He hit her hard with his massive arms when he unfolded, and she broke into the wooden ground, making a hole. Sky smiled as he quickly glanced at Tai Lung, who looked dead to him: his eyes were closed, and he wasn't panting. Sky then jumped into the hole in a blink of an eye, dropping his green wrist band right in front of Tai Lung. Minutes passed, and Tai Lung held back tears as he started to hear screams, coming from his friend, Song. He wanted to pick up his head and look into the dark hole, but he didn't want to hint that he was still alive. He laid there, breathing hard, holding the floor with his sharp claws, tense.

After moments of cries, it went silent. Sky slowly made his way back out of the hole formed in the ground, carrying Song with his right hand. She was either dead... or knocked out. Tai Lung prayed that she was knocked out, for-

_Rrring! _Sky withdrew his sword from a crack that it fell into, in the ground. He placed Song against a wall of the house. He walked up to her, and kissed her on the lips, holding his sword at his side. _No... no... no... no... _Tai Lung thought, as he knew what was going to happen. Sky would-

_Ssslllit! _Tai Lung heard a gasp from Song, then all was silent. He held his breath. He held his position. He held his tears. He knew what Sky did. He just killed Song.. Tai Lung could hear foot steps walking twords him. Sky kicked him, then chuckled. "Dead." He turned around, and looked up to the ceiling. "Now off to the palace." Tai Lung heard Sky jumping, landing on the roof, and sprinting off in the beat of a humming bird.

Tai Lung opened his eyes, and gasped for air. He let go of his tears, letting them fall down his stained cheeks. "Song..." He got up furiously, and ran over to her. He looked at the sword: precisely in between her ribs. It went straight through her, as it pinned her to the wall. Her eyes were closed. "Song!" He tried to hug her, but couldn't, for there was a sword planted between them. He looked down at the sword... touched her cold body, and withdrew blood. He lost his breath at the sight, backing away, wide-eyed. He breathed out in fragments of air, for depression was now taking over his body. He fell to his knees, as his vision went blurry at the sight of his now dead friend. Collapsing, he clawed his face, as his tears stained the wooden ground. He couldn't contain himself... as he was kicking at nothing, while bunched up into a ball. Sky had his revenge.... his horrid, deathly revenge.


	9. Decision

Chapter 9

Decision

* * *

Awakening from a shallow sleep, Tigress slowly opened her eyes to the thought of Tai Lung once again. She got up, intrigued by her thoughts of coming to him instead of waiting for him to come to her. She thoughtfully made her bed, as she soon made her way to her closet. The Furious Five's only place that they can keep their possessions in was below the floorboard to the top right of each of their rooms. Tigress walked over to her floorboard, lifted it up without a sound, and withdrew her uniform. She then thought. _If I leave... what will the others think of me? Will they think I just ran away for selfish reasons, or... _She closed her eyes, as she lowered her shoulders. _And where could Tai Lung be? Am I really this desperate? _Opening her eyes, she knelt down, and started ruffling through her possessions. She picked up a rather large scroll. Slowly opening it up, she saw many signatures from Master Shifu approving the learning of each of the thousand scrolls she destined to learn. Her newest signature was the one of 'Disguise and Surprize'. She had just recently learned it yesterday, very quickly. This lesson was based off of the flying mantis; for the insect resembled knowlege over strength, and thoughts before actions.

Tigress rolled up the scroll, and looked more into her little hole in the floor. She brushed away nasty perfume that she got once for her birthday, a bow from Viper, a letter from Po... and here we are, a writing utencil. She looked around more and more until she found a blank scroll that was yet to be written on, and ink. She sighed, as she was about to leave all her friends for a soon to be new life. She dipped the pen in red ink: for red was her most favorite color to write with. She opened up the blank scroll, as she lowered the pen down to it. Sighing, she began to write.

_Dear fellow friends, or should I say family members. I've been with you ever since I was but a spouse, and I've stayed with you in every situation possible. You all have been great help to me, and I have been learning much from all of you, and I have yet to learn more. Thank you so much for everything. Tonight I've realized that my heart dwells somewhere else, though. Every time I lie awake at night, I think of living somewhere else. Somewhere that's very distant from my past: from here. _Tigress stopped, thinking a second time what she was doing. She was going to leave her family for someone she loved? It seemed like a perfect love story... but she couldn't just get up and go. Sure Master Shifu is a cruel instructor, and sure he's a person who does not care for their wants and needs, but he's taken care of Tigress for the longest of times, and he's a great trainer. She couldn't leave him, not after all he's taught her. She can't... but she wishes to, terribly..

Tigress softly hit her head with her right palm of her hand in serious thought, while the pen was still in it. The red ink splattered all over the ground, as Tigress quickly cleaned it up with the swipe of her paw. Of course, it was ink, and it rubbed into the ground. She looked at her paw, grunting at the sight of smudged ink. She walked slowly out of her room, swiftly sliding the door open, getting some red paint on the sides of it. Some ink was dripping from her paw. She walked out without closing her doors, knowing she would be back in a couple minutes, for her task was to just wash the ink off her paws. She walked to the springs as quiet as she could, biting her lip from the cold snow that her feet walked on.

* * *

Po awoke, hearing footsteps creeping down the hall. Wide-eyed, he got up without a sound. He made his way to his door, and opened it curiously. He looked down the hall with his head poking out of his room. Seeing nothing, he started to think it was Monkey in the other room, rolling over as he slept, for he did it a lot. Po started to close his door, right when he heard the footsteps again. In a flinch, he raced out his door, and got in some stance that he thought looked offending to others, but just looked stupid. He looked around frantically.

Nothing.

Frowning, he began to investigate. He walked down the halls without a sound. He looked in Viper's room, where she slept softly in a somewhat spiral shaped form. Po surprisingly has never seen Viper sleep before, therefore it looked interesting to see her laid out on her bed, mouth open and all. He stopped staring, and closed her door.

Po then walked over to Crane's room, who was sleeping steadily on one foot. It was entertaining how the bird could balance on one foot for a whole night. Crane's head was down, as his hat drooped. His wings were down, and his tiny chest rose and grew softly. Po then made his way to Tigress' room, in witch he saw the door open. He gasped and ran inside, finding her gone. He looked around frantically, finding droplets of red stuff all over the floor.

"Oh my gosh..." He whispered to himself, as he started to think each the red spots were droplets of Tigress' blood. He picked up the paper, and started to read.

* * *

Sky ran silently on all fours towards the Jade Palace, panting like a puppy. He knew exactly where it was, therefore he would be there in no less than a couple minutes. Plus, the town and palace were both just a couple miles from each other. He passed steady standing trees in a flash, and tore through bushes that came in his way. He found the high-elevated mountain coming into view. He snickered while rushing over to it, in dead silence.

* * *

There was no plumbing in the Jade Palace, in fact there was no such thing as plumbing anywhere, so Tigress had to wash her hands in the springs. It was the only lasting hot water around. Everywhere else, like the lake for example, was frozen solid. The tiger dipped her hands in the water, and washed them thoroughly. She was still in her night gown, somewhat looking almost like she just got _out _of the hot springs. She wanted to splash the hot water onto where she was standing to melt the snow under her feet, only that would be foolishness, for the ground underneath her feet would freeze in less than a couple seconds after the splash. She washed up quickly, but it somehow wouldn't come out of the white bits of her paws. Grunting in disapproval, she got up and started to walk back to the Jade Palace in a jiff, while her paws started to freeze.

* * *

Tai Lung sighed in disbelief. His friend... who cared for him much just got killed! Killed by someone who has nothing to do with her story! Her incredible, developing story. The leopard was back in his house, as he couldn't stand the sight of his loved one pinned to the wall by that wolves sword, now known as a Katana. He remembered Song knew every single weapon there was, bows and arrows, swords, axes, everything. She taught him much about them. She even showed him how to use them. Tai Lung's head was in his hands once again, as he tried to force his last tears out before going back to Song's house to clean everything up. Tears couldn't come, for he was dehydrated from his crying. It wasn't like him to sob like this; he was usually a strong kind of person. He sighed, as his breath hiccuped upon inhaling. Soon enough, he got up to bury his lost friend, and mourn.

Minutes passed, as Tai Lung carried his loved one slowly to the lake. The sword, he washed off and kept in rememberance of her. He put it on his right hip. The moon shone bright. He kicked up dirt while he walked, watching it rise and dissipate in the air. He was breathing hard, as he made his way up the tallest mountain. He was above the tree line, as he stood up on a boulder, looking down at Song. "This is where you would always hike, remember? Just to look at the mountains with me... oh, how you used to cry at the sight every time?" He smiled tiredly. He set her down in the hole he dug. "You never got the chance to gaze upon these mountains like you used to." He sighed greatly, as his breath fell from his mouth with a large white cloud. He started to put the dirt back into the hole, now with Song in it. His lips quivered as he buried her. "At least now you'll be able to look upon them forever." He pat the dirt down, as he gave way, and sat down with a large _thump._ He clenched his fists, as he held in the tears that would not come. Minutes of silent mourning continued, soon slowly settling down.

Tai Lung got up, as he stared over the mountain range for one last time. Sighing, he slowly walked down from the mountain, thinking, then desperately turned back. "I... love you, too, Song. More than you'll ever know." He wiped his eyes, starting back down the mountain again. He had to leave this village, no matter how many memories it held. Now his objective was to go out and find his _true _love; Tigress, and hopefully save her from Sky's wrath. Hopefully.

* * *

"'...Although tonight I've realized that my heart dwells somewhere else. Every time I lie awake at night, I... I think of living somewhere else. Somewhere that's very distant from my past: from here.'" Po slowly but clearly read to the others, who were all crowded around the scroll stunned, along with Master Shifu.

"That's it? That's all she has to say to us?" Viper asked, voice quivering.

"Harsh..." Po added.

"So.. she's just gone? She just left without saying a proper goodbye?" Crane asked.

"That _was _proper. It's a letter." Master Shifu said. "And I think I know why she left..." He sighed.

"Why? Why did she leave just like _that?_" Mantis ordered.

"It's something that has nothing to do with your knowledge."

Mantis was in deep thought. "She wanted to leave us... and her past, what is that supposed to mean? Was she looking to... leave her life all together?"

The four students moaned and sighed, while Po looked at the now dry red blobs on the ground. "Guys... I don't think she went anywhere... I think she..." He gasped. "Follow me! This trail better not be blood..."

* * *

Tai Lung slowly walked by the lake he always seemed to look at every night in search of Tigress. He stopped, and looked at his reflection once again. "Tigress..." He held the sword's handle at his right side. He slowly withdrew it. He moaned. "I'm not strong enough... for him. I can't save you. I can't defeat him. I can't... I can't... He gripped the Katana hard with his left hand. He opened his tightly closed eyes, and looked at his reflection again. He began to see the white one... the wolf. Skyler. His eyes blazed with disgrace, as he started to growl at his reflection. In great anger, he took his sword and slit the water a million times, taking the moves he learned by Song out on it. He cried as he slit on, letting the tears hit the water. The lakes water splashed everywhere. Tai Lung realized this did nothing, for revenge would only satisfy him. But he couldn't... no matter what happened, he couldn't take back his revenge..

He groaned, as he dropped his sword, collapsing into the water. Deep in desperate thought, Tai Lung floated slowly to the bottom of the frozen lake. His muscles tensed up, as he opened his eyes, resisting the cold. He wanted to just be by Tigress once more, once more before she moves on. Just once. He breathed in the water, as he rid the air from his body. Scroll Number 746: Learn the principle of the Fish - Fight like one, breathe like one, be one. This lesson was extremely complicated for Tai Lung to achieve, for he didn't have gills. He was not supposed to breath underwater though, just hold his breath for minutes without a sweat. He looked around as he shivered. All these scrolls that he mastered... all that hard work... it was for nothing. Was this what his training was for? To live as a nomad, banned from his home, living the life of an ordinary citizen? No..

He twitched in thought. No... there had to a meaning of learning such things like these. There _are _no mistakes... he cocked his head at the thought. He started to go into the state of hypothermia. He began to suffer from the cold. _Maybe my fate was to not be the dragon warrior, but to defeat the one who seeks the same... The one who seeks the profession of holding the universe in his hands... _Maybe he was chosen for something else. _Maybe I was only chosen to protect the one who holds the right of the dragon warrior... _Maybe he was chosen for something much greater than a possession. _Maybe honor is better than power. _Maybe he was the one _...to save me from myself, and earn the greatest thing of all... _Trust.

Tai Lung gasped and jumped out of the lake, barely making it to the shore. The water on his skin froze into thick ice, and he fell to the ground powerfully. Because of the landing, the formed ice broke off from his fur. Getting back up, he looked down at the sword he dropped. _Maybe it is my destiny... to protect the dragon warrior. _Tai Lung gained much confidence, picked up the sword, and ran off. Yes, he will kill Skyler. Not for his revenge, but for the protection of the Dragon Warrior, and his lover.

* * *

Tigress walked back on the same steps she came in. She looked down at the snow, which was glowing from the moonlight. It seemed peaceful. She smiled, as she looked up.

Hearing a noise, her ears propped up, as she turned around. She began to dimly see a tiny black... bird? She squinted, finding that it wasn't a bird. It was a, being... but who could it be? Tai Lung? Her eyes lit up, knowing that this time it _was _him. "Tai Lung! Tai!" She ran for the falling object, stumbling foolishly on her night gown.

_**BOOM! **_It crashed hard into the ground. Tigress quickly stopped sprinting in sight of the formed crater. She stood there, panting, staring. The dust cleared, as the being slowly got up. Its eyes lit up a dark red. Tigress gasped, knowing that it wasn't Tai Lung... it was-

"Tigress!" It spoke, seeming to have the same voice as her lover, as it pranced for her. She started to back away. She wasn't ready for a battle! It was in the middle of the night, and she was basically half-asleep!

It was about 10 feet away when it stopped. "Tigress? It's me!"

Tigress was about to flee from a possible battle, but then noticed he didn't intend to fight. A thought then popped up in her head. "Tai Lung?" She sniffed from the cold.

"It is I!" The creature smiled. "Tai Lin- Lung!" He laughed. "I missed you so much!" He went running to her. He was wearing a black cloak, and a hood over his head that seemed to hide his identity. His eyes were a dark red, but that didn't matter, because he had the voice of Tai Lung.

Tigress smiled with great joy. "Tai Lung...." She held him as he came up to hug her. He seemed much stronger than he was four years ago. She then looked at his hand, which looked almost exactly like Tai Lung's, only a bit more white. Maybe he got a moon tan. There was no green wrist band, meaning it wasn't the wolf that she confronted just four years ago. The wolf who had the name of Skyler, who was seeking out the dragon scroll, also.

He hugged her tight, soon letting her go. "A lot has happened in the past four years, Tigress. Many things. I must not tell them to you here, though. Come with me to the forest!" He took her hand and started running through the snow.

"Yes, he said he would kill you if he saw you around here, don't you remember?" Tigress added, starting to believe that this being was Tai Lung.

Tai Lung thought. "Yes. That, of course!"

_Tai Lung seems different... the way he talks... and why is he wearing this robe? _Tigress thought to herself. _And his eyes have changed, and his personality. I suppose a lot did happen in the past four years. But how could his own eye color change? _Tigress stopped running. "Wait. How will I know you really are Tai Lung?" She shivered from the cold air.

He turned around cleverly, smiling. He deeply looked at her in the eyes. "It's me." He smiled, breathing in her face. He had horrible breath. "It's me, Tai Lung."

Tigress could not tell he was Tai Lung, for he had much different eyes. "Remove your hood."

"I cannot do that, for we are still in Master Shifu's territory." Tai Lung said, with a little growl in his voice.

Tigress noticed he talked much different. What has he gone through to make him talk like this? It's much more mature, but he can't get _that _mature. Tigress didn't take his hand. "Do it, or I will not come with you."

"I do it, and I will be with you no more. I will be dead, for goodness sake!" He yelled.

_Goodness sake? That is definitely not him. _"You're not Tai Lung." Tigress breathed. She slowly backed away, knowing exactly what would happen next. She got into position, as the shocked stranger who says he was Tai Lung stood there, breathing hard. He was not Tai Lung, and she knew it.


	10. Preparation

Chapter 10

Preparation

* * *

Po walked slowly across the hall, following the trail of supposed "blood" Tigress shed. Or so he thought. The others quickly followed behind, while their master was still in Tigress' room, reading the letter over and over again. The trail led through the dining room, and out to the training grounds. There, Po and the others could see Tigress' footprints on the snow. The panda walked steadily across the field. _Wouldn't Tigress be staggering if she tried to commit suicide? _He asked himself, along with many other questions that popped up into his head.

* * *

"I am Tai Lung."

"You're not." Tigress stared.

"I'm not?" He looked himself over. "Oh. Okay you win. I'm not. Guess who I am."

"I have no time for your games. I _know _who you are, and you do too." Tigress hissed. She got into her battle stance, aware of how much of an advantage the white wolf had. "What did you come here for, to fight, or to..." She blinked, finding there was no other reason he came. "Or have you come back for the scroll?" She asked cleverly.

"Both, I should say. But for now I'm just taking back my revenge." He reached for his left side, prepared to withdraw his Katana. "Shit..." He just remembered that he left his sword with Tai Lung and his now dead girlfriend... without his sword, he was nothing!

"Aww... the puppy doesn't have his bone? Why doesn't he just use his own paws to fight?" The tiger mocked.

Skyler growled at Tigress. "Very well, I will." He got into an awkward stance. It seemed as if he was in Mantis' stance, where his left foot was slid forward, and the rest of his body was crouched down, ready to strike. Tigress squinted, as she cracked her knuckles.

"Tigress!" Viper yelled from behind, finding Tigress. "What are you doing?"

Tigress' eyes twitched to Viper, keeping her stance. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm about to fight! You're not going to help?"

Po walked up to her. "Help with what? There's nothing _to _fight!"

"Yes there is, he's right-" She looked at the wolves direction. He was gone. "What the..." She swung her arms down, realizing he escaped upon the sight of the others. She slapped her head. "That wolf came back, and, and I was about to fight him! He was right in front of me, before _you _showed up!" She pointed to the panda.

"Is this some kind of excuse to leave the palace like you said in that letter?" Monkey demanded.

Tigress forgot she left her letter in her room, for all to see. "That was nothing. I was just... thinking." She looked away.

"Looks like you need to stop thinking." Po chuckled softly. "We thought you killed yourself..." The panda added. He walked up to her, as he slowly went to hold her hand. "I thought you were dead-"

"I'm not." She held up her paw, not taking his hand.

"It was ink, fools. Red ink." Master Shifu came in, frowning. He saw Tigress, but didn't care to look again. "Inside, now. It's too dangerous out here." He ordered everyone.

"Master?" Crane asked curiously.

"I'll tell you later.." He scanned the dark forest frantically. "You will know, soon. Inside!" Shifu spat. They all left Tigress standing there, dumbstruck. After moments of thinking, she finally walked back to the palace, while Sky sat there among the forest, eyes squinted at Tigress, growling. _This'll be harder than I thought._

* * *

Tai Lung overlooked a canyon as far as the eye could see. _How could that wolf travel that far overnight? _He thought. _Even in the snow? _He guessed since Skyler was a white wolf, he was used to it. Plus he had a big fur coat to keep him warm, and he was a dog, giving him the better advantage in running. Tai Lung sighed as his thought took over. He soon shook them out of his head, and jumped off the cliff, opening his eyes and squinting from the wind now blowing in his face. After seconds of falling, he caught a glimpse of a solid rock on the side of the cliff. He pounced on it, and launched himself off of it. Once out, he spread his arms to imitate the bird: scroll 78. He soared for some while, until the canyon floor came into view. He landed and rolled for about a minute before stopping. The snow was a great landing, but it was freezing cold. He slowly got up, and looked to the sky. Daylight was coming.

The leopard jumped from rock to rock, pounding to the ground, crushing rocks in his way, and causing dust to roll. His paws were bleeding bad from the rough, freezing grounds. It took minutes of long silence just sprinting to get across a tiny bit of the canyon. By now the sun was rising, and he started to think Tigress was already gone. He pushed passed his sorrow and kept running, for now there was nothing else he could do.

* * *

It was early in the morning, and Master Shifu walked once again to the sleeping hall. He took his last step, and pounded on the wooden floor with the usual _thump. _The five rushed out of their rooms to stand by their door, in ready stance. "Good morning master." They all stood tall, all except for Tigress.

"Tigress?" He ordered. No answer came. He walked swiftly to her door and slid it open in a flash. He looked inside, finding her bed neatly made, along with her perfectly clean room. She was gone.

"Where is she, master?" Crane asked softly.

Master Shifu slid Tigress' door shut. Without answering, he walked off, now sighing. "Come outside. We're training with staffs today."

* * *

Tigress stood on the fire bed. She but her right fist on her left palm, and closed her eyes. She breathed hard. She wasn't very good at this track, therefore she had to perfect it by practicing it over and over again. Since she confronted Sky, she has to be well-trained in order to defeat him. One quick flame blew up in front of her, as she forcefully opened her tired eyes. _Let it begin._ She then got on all fours as flames spat up everywhere around her. She dodged them without a sweat. She swatted at the knob to make the flames shoot faster, as she moved around the pit, standing on her hands and jumping with her feet. She made it faster... faster... faster. She was now in basically fire, only not getting burnt, for she was dodging each flame as fast as lightning.

Seconds passed as she quickly lost her breath from running around so much. She reached for the fire knob once again, and lowered the firepower. The flames still came at the speed of light. She shocked up once a flame got her tail. In grief, she swatted at her tail, finding it made the flame worse. She quickly licked her fingers and put it out, while still dodging the flames. She worked extra hard now, since she had something to look upon: Fighting Skyler. The flames finally settled down, as she quickly got out of the pit. She panted hard, soon getting up again. Looking up, she didn't stop her training. _Onto the swinging clubs of oblivion. No time to rest._

* * *

Viper held a 6 foot long, heavy wooden staff with her tail. She faced Master Shifu. "Get ready." Her master then stuck the stick into the ground, and jumped up, landing on it. She got into stance. She swatted at the staff Shifu was on. It flung all the way around, and he jumped off, grabbing it, and forcing it down upon Viper. She dodged it, and started to spin her staff. Shifu took the time to look it over, soon jumping into a weak spot in her spinning, swatting the staff off her tail. It went flying. Shifu grew angry as always. "Keep hold of your weapon! Freeze!" He nearly swatted her. He then took the staff and fixed her position. He touched her stomach a tad to the left. "Stay left; it hurts, but you'll get used to it. You'll be able to grasp a staff easier."

"Yes, Master." She fetched her staff once again, shivering.

"Monkey." He ordered.

No answer.

Shifu looked around. "Where is he?"

Po raised his shoulders. "Dunno. Probably off looking for Tigress."

Master Shifu grunted, as he called Mantis up.

* * *

Tai Lung raced up the canyon walls, scratching his fur from the sharp rocks. All he could think was, _Is Tigress okay? Will I make it in enough time? What did that wolf do to her? _He begged that she would at least still be there before the palace is completely destroyed by that wolf. He finally got up to the top, finding he was just a couple miles away from the town. He could barely see it. In relief, he made his way through the forest, until he got to the gate.

* * *

Tigress took hold of the Jian, a long, double-bladed sword that could only be well handled by Tigress herself. She had a very close friend named Song who used to live in The Valley of Peace, just below the Jade Palace, who taught her how to use it. Song was a blacksmith as a child, and she learned how to make many swords with simple scraps of metal she found on the ground. She made many things... she was also the one that introduced the piano, which is in many houses of the citizens now. When Tigress and Song were both young, Song was adopted and taken away to another town miles away from Tigress'. Tigress was left with this sword as a gift from her. Hopefully Tigress can go visit Song when she leaves the palace in search of Tai Lung. Although it was not much a part of her fighting style, she could learn how to weild a Jain. She had already learned much, but now, she had to perfect her style: The White Dragon.

Tigress slowly withdrew the Jian away from its leather case. She held it with two hands, slowly swinging it around to test it out. Surprised by its incredible movement, she felt the blade, accidentially cutting herself. It was still sharp. She smiled, soon bringing her finger up to her mouth, cleaning it.

"Tigress? We were looking for you." Monkey looked relieved. He saw the Jian sword, and automatically reacted. "Hey hey where'd you get that sword from?" He ran to her.

Tigress pulled the sword away from his grasp, and held it up, knowing he could just jump to get it. "A friend gave it to me. It's my most prized posession."

"Then why do you have it out?" Monkey asked, desperate to hold it.

The tiger looked away. "Just practicing."

"Practicing what?"

Tigress looked at her sword, and turned it too the side to show how thin it was. "Our White Dragon style of kung fu. I know I'm supposed to learn it further on in my training, but I need to learn it now."

"For what reason?" Mokey asked persistantly, still staring at the sword.

The tiger took a step foreward and swung. "To be prepared for another strike. By that wolf. He's coming back, and I know it."

"He is? How do you know?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't understand."

"We're friends, remember? You can tell me anything." Monkey smiled cheerily.

Tigress thought. "Fine. I confronted him just last night... and when i was about to fight him, he escaped. Reason? Because you guys just _had _to come to your rescue. I could have taken him myself." She swung again.

"That's a lie. You can't take him, no matter how many scrolls you've learned."

"It doesn't matter how many scrolls I've learned, it just matters how much I know. And I happen to know a bit of sword fighting."

Monkey sighed doubtfully, looking away. "Why is it that _I'm _the one learning all the lessons..." He then thought, making up his mand that he would help her. "Then you might as well improve at your sword fighting." He slowly made his way to the back of the training room, picking up a short stick. It was in the shape of a sword. It was wooden, but painted black. It was a rather beautiful training sword. "I'll help you train."

"That's not really-"

"It is! I'm not going to watch you fall just because you haven't held a sword before."

"I _have _held a sword before, and I know much."

"But you've never actually tried fighting an opponent with one. Now, hit me." Monkey grinned, getting into position.

Unsure, Tigress slowly swung at his sword. It cut Monkey's black, wooden sword sharply at first touch. They both stared at the sword's head, that now rested on the ground. The tiger looked at the sword. "I should start with a wooden sword first."

"Yes." Monkey went to pick up the swords end, in awe. "You should."

* * *

Skyler stood next to a hard, granite rock he smelt his new sword on. It was not going to be perfect, but it would be sharp. Sharp enough to cut through skin and bones. Holding a firm rock in his right hand, he slammed the burning hot piece of rock powerfully, grunting. It slowly shaped into the figure of a knife... now a sword... now a long sword. He then quickly hit the edges of the sword, breathing hard. He was sweating from the seeping lava coming out from a higher ground of the Valley of Peace. It happened to be on the mountain the Jade Palace was perched on. Sky prayed that the sleeping volcano would blow and take all the town's lives, so that he can take over. He dipped the sword into the lava once again, moaning from the burning pain the lava's steam set out. Quickly pulling it out again, it looked like the perfect sword. No... he needed to make it sharper. Sharper!

He grunted again and again as he slowly finished his sword. He looked at it, and smiled. "Good. Now all I will need is some thread..." He went to the river to cool the molten hot sword. He placed it in the freezing water, and went to find a living tree. Every tree around him was dead now: for it was winter. There was only about a foot of snow on the ground thankfully, compared to the three feet down by the Jade Palace. Oddly enough, he was at a higher elevation.

Walking to a tree that bore peaches, he looked at it. It was very near to the Jade Palace, and looked elderly. Too bad. He backed up, found it's spot of weakness, and sprinted towards it. Jumping high in the air, he formed the stance of a mantis, about to strike. In mid-air, he spun rapidly and found his big toe meeting the peach tree. He bounced off it, and landed. Picking his head up, the tree looked like it was in no damage. Smiling, he walked over to it. The tree slowly slid off the cutting point and fell, having Sky catch it easily. Many peaches fell. The tree died quickly, as the peaches laying on the ground shriveled up. Weird.

Sky walked back to the site where he made his soon to be sword, tree in hand. It was a large tree to be holding, but it was not heavy, therefore letting Sky hold it easily. Once next to his long Katana, he set the peach tree down. Cutting a branch, he slowly peeled it, producing perfectly strong, light green looking threads. While they were still a bit moist and flexible, Sky took the sword and wrapped the threads around the dull end. He did this many times, until a handle was made. He then applied a previously made sword butt to it, and burned it into place. While it was still hot, he engraved the words saying, "Skyler: Leader of Thoros, Dragon Warrior"

He then remembered his animals; being slaughtered by the army of Onne. The Onne... a group of fierce rhinos who always strike in thousands. They strived to protect the Valley of Peace. Sky looked down, remembering him, along with many old friends taking on them, failing greatly. Sorus: a polar bear who was fierce and mighty. He did not care about anything, for all he longed for was honor. Thailaan: a snow leopard who was a very strong attractive gal for her size. Kuwon: A wize and legendary warrior tourtis, 'One who fights for no meaning: for meaning is nothing but, a soon to be forgotten tale.' He use to quote. His grandfather was the founder of Kung Fu: he recalled his name was Oogway. And Miraji: A lynx who loved to joke around, but if you offend, he's all out with his double swords. He was a nasty one with double swords. He mostly based his martial arts off of the Black Dragon; a fierce and legendary fighting technique that only he and a select few knew. There were many others that he could not recall; all great warriors. The army of Thoros... now no more. He was the only one to survive, so he thought. He looked at his leg, as it was healed thankfully, but it bore a massive scar on his thigh.

Sky looked back at his sword, soon smiling. It _will, _come true. Him; the new Dragon Warrior. He swung at a tree multiple times, chopping it down without a sweat. It was sharp. Very sharp. He is prepared for a great battle: _The battle of the Furious Five: The battle of the Ages, the... the... oh, hell. Let's just start._He started to run back down the hill, jumping up, and barely touching the tree's tips while he free-fell down to the Jade Palace. He was prepared, to be the next Emperor, the next Kung Fu Master, the next Legend; the next Dragon Warrior.

* * *

Tai Lung made his way up the endless steps, desperate to see what had happened to the Jade Palace. He had to first make his way around the gates, for the guards would have alerted Master Shifu, giving him permission to take Tai Lung out. He was on all fours, panting. Soon enough, he jumped high into the air, landing at the top of the steps. The floor cracked when he landed. He sighed hard, and looked up at the Jade Palace. Lowering his shoulders, he found nothing had happened. _Where could that wolf be? _He slowly walked past the boundaries, and stood on the steps of the entrance to the Training hall. Sighing in relief, he sat; watching... watching... waiting... blinking... sleeping.... No. He woke up, shaking his head. _Stay... awake..._ He waited for Skyler to come for Tigress, so that then he could kill him, and protect the Dragon Warrior, and hopefully... be accepted back into his old home: The Jade Palace.

* * *

"Ha! Hiyaa!" Tigress jumped up into the air with the wooden sword towards Monkey, planting one of her feet on the ground, spinning, and slashing at his sword. He blocked the blow, and swung for her legs. She blocked the blow, and twisted his sword with hers, so that it went flying out of his hand. Monkey raised his eyebrows. "Impressive." Tigress was panting, as she looked out the window. She was now sure she was prepared. She _will _kill this twisted bitch, sword or not. She _will, _keep her place as a rightful master, and keep Po's place as the Dragon Warrior.


	11. A Legendary Battle

Chapter 11

A Legendary Battle

* * *

Skyler swiftly closed into the Jade Palace, holding his breath for others not to hear. He clutched his sword tightly. He pounded up against a tree, panting now. Peeking out to the Jade Palace, he found the coast was clear. The perfectly white snow was still piled high all around the area, as the wolf easily blended in. This was perfect, for it gave him the chance to strike in complete surprise. The sun was high in the air, and clouds started to set in. He breathed hard, as he slowly crept toward the palace, in complete, utter silence.

* * *

Master Shifu came to the training room, finding Tigress and Monkey training each other with the long, black wooden swords the palace provided for them. He slowly walked over to them, as they were now swinging hard at each other. He grunted, sticking his arm in the middle of their battle, tripping Tigress as she was about to strike. "If you want to know how to battle with a sword, you must complete the proper training courses."

"Yes, master. But master... I have a longing feeling that I have to learn it now." Tigress bowed.

Monkey looked at her, then hesitated. "Skyler is coming back to take back the Dragon Scroll. And supposedly defeat us all."

"What?" Master Shifu ordered, tense.

Tigress carried on. "The only way to defeat him is to fight together, with his own style: his own weaponry." She held up her wooden sword. "I know much, but I long to know more."

"You know nothing of this type! Sword fighting... you are not at that stage yet! None the less, you haven't learned how to use a staff!" Shifu hissed.

"My friend; Song, taught me how to use a long sword. For many years I have been-"

"I do not care about what you know, I care about how you will handle this supposed enemy that may come back! You won't even try your own technique to defeat him, even when you are a mighty master of kung fu! You have mastered the profession of the tiger; therefore I cannot train you to learn the profession of the dragon, atleast not yet. This is a mistake..."

He stopped himself. _There are no mistakes. _

Shifu clenched his fists, soon looking up at Tigress. "Fine... if you are willing to learn what you have never learned before, I will encourage you to. But..." He thought. "When that wolf comes for you, I will not be there to help... for I will have different matters attending. Tai Lung... is also coming back." He lowered his head.

"Master...?" Monkey asked. "How do you know?"

Shifu slowly raised his head. "A dream. Long, long ago. 4 years ago. After his depart. And now, 'Once one of the masters brings horrifying news, you will find light, in the darkest of places: Tai Lung, a confused warrior sheds light in the dark cave in which you walk, deceived in.' He quoted from his dream. He then sighed. 'He will come and stay, but will have lost a life of one of his loved ones – a remnant of a friend will be left in him, but the rest is to be forgotten, for he will be empty from then on.'" Shifu looked up at Tigress, who was now frowning. "I know... one of us may be lost. Killed by the seeker of the Dragon Scroll." He slowly made his way out to his room, soon turning back. "I...." He looked down, soon sighing depressingly. "Carry on. Train well. And, defeat... Skyler. For the valley... for kung fu." He walked out, leaving Monkey and Tigress there, dumbfounded, mouths open with shock, as horror filled their hearts.

* * *

Sky jumped into the snow, soon scurrying across the stone field. He jumped the hot springs, and sprinted silently towards the palace. He knew that this was the day that he would become the next Dragon Warrior. The real... Dragon Warrior.

* * *

Tai Lung sat on the steps, squinting at the snow. He could see nothing, for the snow was too bright. He slowly got up, upon seeing something imbalanced. He backed up into the doors, now breathing hard. The doors accidentally swung open upon his pressure, and he fell into the Palace; into the training hall in which Tigress and Monkey were training, only in the far end of the room. He quickly gasped at the sight of his beautiful Tigress, but yet horrified at the being talking to her. Master Shifu.

"...Tai Lung, a confused warrior sheds light in the dark cave in which you walk, decieved in." He over heard Shifu talking. He hid behind a supporting pillar of the palace, now thinking deeply. _I'm a light? A hope? That's right... I came to defeat Sky. _He breathed hard, as he tried not to blow his cover. The doors in which he came in were now somehow closed. "...killed by the seeker of the Dragon Scroll." Shifu said to Tigress and Monkey, as Tai Lung became confused. _The seeker of the dragon scroll.. I'm going to be killed by Sky? _Tai Lung grunted. _No one can defeat me. No one! Except my own master. No... not even him! I am invincible! I am Tai Lung! _

Master Shifu slowly walked out of the room, soon turning back and saying something with a doubtful look. He finally left the training room, while Tigress and Monkey stood there, frozen. Tai Lung made his way back outside.

Looking behind him, he turned around, and shut the doors ever so lightly, without a sound. He slowly turned around to spy on the Jade Palace's training fields, from Sky. There, right in front of him, was a dirty being, looking like he just saw a ghost. Maybe he did, for he thought he killed a certain person. He was Sky.

Gasping, Sky withdrew his sword, and stuck it into Tai Lungs stomach. It went part the way through his belly, before Tai Lung reacted, and started pulling at the sword before it went any further. He staggered his breath, as he went wide-eyed from the pain. Desperately pulling it out, he looked up at Sky, who was frowning. "I thought I killed you! You never go away, do you?" He tried to force the sword back into his stomach, but he wasn't strong enough. Wasn't strong enough! He was surprised by the snow leopard's strength now. Tai Lung was biting his lip, soon tasting blood. More blood dripped from his new deep wound caused by the wolf. He took hold of the sword, as he slowly redirected it to Sky's chest.

* * *

Crane, Viper, Mantis, and Po stood in Po's room, playing a little game called truth or dare. Po wanted to bring a little fun to the Jade Palace, just as he tried doing for the full 4 years he was in it, but just now he brought up truth or dare.

Viper hissed. "This is insane! You really want me to-"

"Mmmhmmm!" He nodded, grinning like a child. Mantis was trying to hold in his laughter, but couldn't contain himself, and fell to the ground, laughing like a mad man. Crane wasn't laughing, because he was a bit jealous, all though he was not the kind of bird that would let his emotions take over him, he still let them, because he was not in a battle. Viper had to go to Monkey, and kiss him anywhere on the face, with any kind of kiss.

Crane rolled his eyes. "It _was _a dare. You must do it, regardless of what you think of it." Viper then got up, and slithered out of the door, giving the panda who gave her the dare a deadly stare.

* * *

Tigress threw one more swing at Monkey, hitting him hard in the neck, and making him tumble down onto the ground. He panted, along with Tigress. He looked at Tigress. "That one hurt."

"Sorry Monkey. I feel we're getting no where." She sighed, helping him up. "Lets stop for now... I'm going to go try fighting alone."

Monkey set his wooden sword back in the barrel he first got it out of. "Very well. Don't hurt yourself."

Tigress grinned weakly. "Don't expect that to happen." She went over to get her Jian, which was placed against a wall. She then started to practice furiously.

* * *

Master Shifu sat at his table, eating his daily tofu. It was healthy for the body, and the mind. It helped him relax, and stay strong. Holding chopsticks, he slowly chewed the food. The tofu consisted of many hot spices and peppers. Shifu remembered his old friend was a farmer who planted many pepper seeds with much strive to grow them. He was so good at raising them, that he learned how to plant in the winter, without the plants dying! As a gift to Master Shifu four years ago, he gave him buckets of peppers he was saving for a special event like a party. He gave the buckets of hot, juicy peppers right before Tai Lung made his strike.

His mouth started to burn up, as he forgot to get a cup of water. He breathed out all the spiciness that was in his mouth, getting up. He casually made his way to the door, soon opening it up.

* * *

Tai Lung held the sword, along with Sky tightly, as each other struggled to kill one another. The leopard was gasping from the pain that was now tugging at his tears. There was a small puddle of blood by his feet, as he moaned from the seeping painthat was gradually getting worse. Sky was staggering his breath, as he tried to point the sword back at TaiLung, but it couldn't happen now - the sword was already half way to himself. It would seem like they're arm wrestling, only with a sword, and their elbows weren't on a flat surface. Tai Lung started to give in, but kept pushing the sword slowly towards Sky. The leopard looked up at Sky, who was now starting to give in also. A quick flash caught the side of his eye, as he quickly diverted his eyes to his left.

**_PMMM! _**Master Shifu came diving in... but did not go for Sky, no, he went for Tai Lung! Both red panda and leopard went flying out onto the snowy grounds, punching and dodging. Tai Lung's dark red blood now stained the perfectly white grounds, as he lay on the ground, attempting to dodge Master Shifu's every move. Sky came rushing over to Tai Lung, soon after picking up his dropped Katana.

Tai Lung raised his left hand and hit Master Shifu powerfully on the side of the face, forcing him off, while Sky was trying to stap the leopard. Tai Lung got up, and backed away slightly. "I don't want to fight you, Master." He clenched his fists from the bloody pain in his stomach, caused by the wolf.

"You are not allowed in this town's grounds! Why is it that you come back?" Shifu yelled angrily.

"It is because if _him!" _Tai Lung pointed at Sky.

"Me? Is that true? How nice of you to say that!" Sky said sarcastically, wiping his bloody sword off on the ground. He then tensedup, and jumped for Tai Lung, as Shifu did the same.

* * *

Monkey walked slowly away from Tigress, wiping the sweat from his forehead. _Gee, she's determined. But that's Tigress... always trying to be better than she once was a whole second ago... _He turned to the hallway where each of the master's rooms were. Upon seeing Viper in his veiw, he stopped, and stepped to the side to let her through. She didn't move. Monkey looked at her for a second, then started walking back to his room to meditate.

"Wait." Viper stopped him with her tail.

"Yes? What is it master Viper?" He asked.

Viper seemed to hesitate for a short moment, then slithered up to him, soon coming up his leg, around his torso, and up on his shoulder. This made him feel weird, for she only did this if she had something bad to say, or if she was drunk.

"What's wrong?" Monkey felt like he just repeated what he asked just a few seconds ago.

Viper sighed, as she stared at him in the eyes. She twitched her eyes to the left really fast, making it look like she wanted him to look where she was looking, behind her. Monkey looked, finding Po, Mantis, and Crane were peeking around the corner at them. "I... want to tell you a secret." She asked him, looking kind of nervous. Monkey pulled in close to her, so that he could hear her secret. Viper then quickly puckered up her lips, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She pulled away and looked at him with depressed eyes, blushing.

Po and Mantis couldn't contain their laughter. "Bahahahaha! She did it! I didn't think she would do it!"

Monkey was speechless, but managed to spit something out. "Do what? That?"

Viper slithered off of him soon turning around, still blushing crimpson red, frowning. "It was a dare. Don't flatter yourself, it wasn't a real kiss."

Monkey quickly sighed in relief. "Phew... because if you meant it, it would have been bad."

Viper's mouth hung open at his reply. "I'm a bad kisser?"

Monkey quickly changed his form of expression, as he quickly corrected himself. "No! No, that's not what I meant!"

The snake let a frown hit her face once again. "Sure, okay." She slithered off, and away from the laughing masters. Crane followed her.

* * *

Walking up the short mountain, Crane flew above Viper. "You know he didn't mean it that way, don't you?"

Viper didn't answer. Usually when she felt mad or depressed, she went up to the Peach Tree of Wisdom, for it always settled her down. Plus, it helped her meditate, and keep everything off of her mind. She looked up at Crane, who was now descending to the ground. She noticed the sky was an awkward shade of red. _It's not even close to son down yet... _she sighed, slivering faster and faster.

"Viper, wait." Crane touched her tail.

She turned around. "What is it?!" She stopped herself short, from her sudden outbreak at Crane. He seemed shocked, very, very shocked. He wasn't looking at her, though, but beyond her. She turned around, finding the peach tree gone. She gasped, as she made her way there in a flash, along with Crane. "What happened?" She asked furiously. There was a red substance coming from the tree stump. She touched it with her tail, finding it was blood. Blood coming from the tree!

* * *

Sky swung his sword powerfully at Tai Lung, as it swatted at the air, making a loud blowing noise. Tai Lung was already meters away, because of Shifu's blow. Getting up, he felt his side, desperate to get away. He was now able to be killed, for Shifu promised that he would kill him if he ever come back. Master Shifu seemed to ignore Sky, for his mind and attention was focused on Tai Lung, and getting rid of him, before any more lives come into jeopardy by the snow leopard. Of course, he knew Tai Lung has changed much over the years, but he can't break oaths.

Shifu picked up a massive staff, and swung it at Tai Lung's stomach, hitting it, and making blood splatter out. It went all over the ground, as Shifu cringed from the spilled blood. Ho showed no mercy, though. As Tai Lung went flying to the ground, Sky came in, and threw his sword at the snow leopard. Tai Lung slowly got up, soon dodging the Katana by inches. It seemed to soar perfectly in the air in slow motion, as he looked at it, flying right in front of his face, before hitting the ground. Tai Lung spun his head to Sky, soon charging for him. He pranced onto Sky, as he stunningly tackled him to the ground without a sweat. While still in the air before the tackle, Tai Lung stood on the wolves chest, and punched his face in, making him fly into the ground.

Tai Lung landed on Sky, taking his fist and started to attempt to punch him in the face, before Master Shifu came in and kicked Tai Lung. The snow leopard went soaring off of the wolf, soon making his way back to the ground. Before his nose hit the ground, Master Shifu sprinted up to him, and kicked his forehead, making him roll into the ground. It made a crater. Sky got up growling, picked up his sword, and made up his mind. He decided to let the old man kill Tai Lung, and he would go inside, to find Tigress.

* * *

Viper gasped, backing away from the seeping blood that came from the remnant of the tree. "Someone cut it down!"

"Well, why was it so important, may I ask?" Crane was scarcely anxious.

Viper gave him a confusing look. "It is what kung fu circles around! It gives us wisdom! It gives us the power to talk like I'm talking right now?"

"It... gives us the power to talk properly?"

Viper sighed. "Whoever cut this tree down, obviously didn't know what they were thinking." She looked up at the sky, soon going wide-eyed. "And I think I know what cutting it down caused..." She stared at the sky along with Crane.

"We're in deep trouble.." Crane said, voice steady, yet staggering.

Viper slowly made her way down the hill, leaving Crane alone, to stare at the sky. It seemed blood was everywhere now...

* * *

Shifu whacked the snow leopard hard with the dull end of the staff, or more like spear. Tai Lung couldn't dodge it, for there was no way how. On the second time though, he grabbed the staff tightly, and yanked it out of his masters hands. This only made Shifu more angry, as he jumped up to the leopard. In mid air, he spun, bring his right foot out, and hitting Tai Lung in the face once again with his foot. This made Tai Lung fling powerfully across the field, as he dropped the spear like staff. Shifu landed, picking his head up. Getting off the ground, Tai Lung slowly got back into his position, staggering. Mater Shifu picked up the spear, and sprinted over to Tai Lung.

Tai Lung's vision went blurry, as he couldn't stand the pain in his stomach. He stumbled over, giving a perfect spot for Shifu to strike. And kill. Master Shifu squinted, as he bolted over to Tai Lung in seconds. The staff's pointed tip was not five meters away from Tai Lung. Three meters. One meter...

"Nooo!" Viper hissed, hitting the staff out of Shifu's grasp.

It went flying out from his hand, as he stared at her. "What are you doing?! You fool! I could have killed him! I could have restored peace to the valley! I could have-"

**_Slap! _**Viper hit Shifu with her tail, making him go unconscious. She panted, as she looked over at Tai Lung, who was now laying in the snow. It was starting to snow red stuff now, as his fur body quickly got covered up by blood red snowflakes. Viper's eyes quivered, as she quickly flashed over to him, picking him up by her tail with a soft grunt. _The tree... we need that tree back! It's turning everything into blood! It's making everyone go crazy! Go... not wise! _She shook her head at her thought. Weird, she didn't really say such things like that. She usually would use a word she had yet to understand.

Viper slowly dragged Tai Lung along the red ground, as Crane came flying in. "It's snowing blood!"

"I know! Help him with Tai Lung!" Viper replied.

Crane landed. "Help who?"

"Sorry, me, me. Help me carry Tai Lung inside! I'll tell you what happened once we're safe inside!" Viper ordered. Crane nodded, as the helped pick up the snow leopard, while Viper went to get Master Shifu.

* * *

_This chapter's getting kind of long. I'll make another one so that you can take a little break or... whatever you do between chapters. Please review, and I'll post the next part! But only if you review. :l_

_-Skyy._


	12. A Legendary Battle Part 2

Chapter 12

A Legendary Battle (Part 2)

* * *

Po could hear something banging against the wall of his room. Not like pounding, but more like tapping. Like snow, tapping hard against wood. The panda was in his room meditating now, along with Mantis and Monkey, in separate rooms. Tigress was off training, he heard from Monkey, and Viper and Crane were outside. Outside... maybe at the peach tree. Master Shifu was off eating, or so Po thought. If so, then Shifu would be eating for about an hour now.

Thinking, Po got up, soon sliding his door open, and walking out. He decided to go see if it was snowing or not, for that tapping noise was really starting to bug him. Po felt a bit different, like a bit less on the thinking side. He was already tripping over his own feet. Maybe he was just having a bad day. Slowly making his way to the door that lead outside, he gasped, as he smelled a tint of blood. As he walked closer to the doors, he could now smell a really strong scent of blood. Deeply thinking, he opened the doors, soon letting blood red snow in. He went into shock, as he backed away. _Snow? Blood red snow?_ He quickly ran up to the doors and shut them, turning around and leaning against the door, panting. _It's snowing blood?! _

* * *

Sky hid behind the same pillar Tai Lung had, as he spied on Tigress, waiting on the right moment to strike. He peered around the pillar, finding she was handling a sword. A... Khanda, maybe? No.. a Jian. It looked very wide, long, and thin. It was an antique, and should be treated like one, for swords like those are only to be used in battle! He grunted softly, as he knew it would be no match if she had that kind of sword. She would murder him!

The wolf thought, as a chill of pleasure went through him. He knew he has been training as a swordsman all his life, and what, she's only been training today, maybe? Possibly not, that's what Sky thought. He bolted his eyes from his position to the position he will be in when facing her. Tense, prepared, furious, and clever. Good, now all he needed to do is find a way to get to her-

"Tigress! Oh god, look! Look outside!" Crane came flying in, as Sky quickly hid more behind the pillar.

"What is it?" Tigress ordered.

"Come and look! It's snowing this weird kind of...." Viper's voice trailed off, as all three of them left the room. Sky kept his breathing steady. Seconds passed, as Tigress, Crane and Viper came in, dragging Tai Lung and Shifu.

"It's blood..." Tigress looked down, as her face turned hopeless.

"What does it mean?" Viper asked hesitantly, and very afraid.

Tigress sighed greatly, with much sorrow in her voice. "I remember Master Oogway telling me a tale about the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. He... planted a blood red seed given as a gift by someone he wished not to tell me... He planted it into the ground, and many years passed, as it grew and grew. It made his kung fu much greater, and he improved in much." Tigress clenched her fists. "He said it was the mind of kung fu... I remember him saying it was what kung fu was circled around. It was all about some circle... mind, body, spirit."

Crane looked at her with doubtful eyes. "And now it's cut down..."

"Yes. It- it's gone." Tigress shook her head in discouragement.

"What does that mean? Does that mean that-"

"It means that the whole mind part of kung fu is lost... we'll eventually be weared away to our original selves, us five, along with many masters of kung fu. It means...." She hesitated, as she staggered her breath. "It means we can't fight as our original form... we don't know kung fu. Soon enough, we won't know the meaning of it."

Crane gasped. "Then what's the blood for?"

Tigress looked back up, as her orange eyes started to turn yellow. "It's the blood of the mind, slowly bleeding away. We will lose control of our unique powers, and we will not have a mind for kung fu."

Viper looked down, as she fumbled with one of the flowers on her head. They wrinkled at her first touch, falling to the floor. She gasped, and backed away. She then put on a pitiful face. "What... what about Po? And, Sky?"

"I know Po will still have kung fu in him... for he hasn't focused his life on kung fu, and he hasn't given enough discipline, body, and spirit into it. Thank god, he'll still be alive." She paused. "As for Sky..." She hesitated. "I do not know."

Viper sighed angrily. "So, I can't fight? I'm going to... unlearn everything I learned?"

"That's what Master Oogway predicted."

"Is... is there a cure? To all of this?" Crane ordered softly.

Tigress searched for an answer with her eyes, as they darted around. She finally found something worthy of saying. "The dragon warrior... he can revive what has been destroyed." She stopped, then begun again. "But there is a consequence..." As thoughts raced through her head, she looked at Tai Lung. "...'You will find light in the darkest of places..'" She just remembered Tai Lung was here. Was he dead? She knew he wasn't, for he shouldn't be. He couldn't be!

Crane cocked his head to the side, as most birds did. "What? What was that?"

Tigress shook out of it, and looked at both of the soon to be non-existent masters. "Nothing. Just a... quote." She went to pick up Tai Lung, and started walking to her room to aid him. Viper and Crane sat there, thinking. Sky could finally strike, at least two of the five, while their kung fu was no more. Sky smiled. _Happy day, this will be an easy takeover._

* * *

Po sat against his wall, as he was in deep thought. _I remember Oogway talking about this... it was a prediction he said in one of the thousand scrolls... a massive change in history. This is bad... what could possibly happen? Well whatever he predicted, it was happening. _Po got up at the sound of footsteps. Walking out of his room once again, he saw Tigress carrying Tai Lung. "Tigress! You found Tai Lung! What happened??" Po asked anxiously.

Tigress sighed. "He got knocked out supposedly. That's what Viper says."

"When did all this happen?"

"When you all were inside, playing your little games." Tigress keeled down to let Tai Lung down, making her sword clatter onto the ground, as it fell from her waist.

"You were sword fighting...? How much did I miss, Tigress?" Po begged persistantly.

Tigress told him everything from start to finish, about Tai Lung, Shifu, the snow, the story, and how she couldn't perform kung fu. Po sat there dumb founded. He couldn't believe it! The most horrible day in kung fu history has come.

"So... it's hopeless?" He looked desperate.

Seconds of silence passed. "Yes, there is no hope. We're trapped in our home by the blood of the tree of life, and we're all going to somehow... I don't know any better way to put this... going to die." She looked at Tai Lung's wound, finding he wasn't passed out. She checked for a pulse.

"But how?"

"I... I don't know." She cleaned up Tai Lung, having a little lust in her eyes. She then bandaged him up.

Po sighed. "What about me? I don't know much kung fu." He was in deep thought.

Tigress' eyes lit up. "That's right! Oh, I remember! Po," She took his hands in hers. "You stink at kung fu!"

"Well gosh, thanks."

"And since you stink, you can still fight just a little, since you're not a full master in the art of the panda Or, or anything else!" She smiled greatly. "You're our only hope!" She then rethought her saying. Then turned depressed. "You... You're our only hope..." She swung her arms down, finding that there was no hope if Po was fighting... whatever was trying to kill them. She thought again, finding that he _was _the one who defeated Tai Lung... She glanced down at Tai Lung, and smiled softly. He finally came for her. But for what reason?

"No I'm not... isn't sword fighting barely apart of kung fu? Didn't you just start that?" Po looked at Tai Lung awkwardly.

Tigress took many seconds to think it over, while she pressed down on Tai Lung's wound, keeping the blood in. "You're right... where do you come up with all this stuff?" She smiled. "I believe... I _can _fight him. I'm not the master of the white dragon, but I _am _close to it." Her eyes widened. "I can fight Skyler!" She then couldn't keep Tai Lung's blood inside himself, for his would was very large and deep. She grunted, finding he was close to death based on his expression: Pale, and sleeping. Or possibly dead. "There always is a way to revive Tai Lung, along with anyone else with your powers, Po."

"How? I wanna know how bring someone back to life! That would be awesome!"

Tigress desperatly thought, as she looked back up at Po. "I don't know... all I know is that you can cure the sick, and cold hearted... you can revive the defeated... you can do anything! You are the Dragon Warrior!" She gained confidence, as she smiled greatly. "I trust in you, Po. This is your destiny. To protect what Oogway first started 1000 years ago: the art, of Kung Fu."

* * *

Monkey and Mantis both opened their eyes at the smell of blood. _What is that smell? _They both thought, as they made their ways to each of their doors. Opening them up, they both saw each other. Walking out, they made their way to the training room, where they thought Tigress was.

Once in the vast training room, they saw Viper and Crane were talking. Monkey walked up to them. "What's that smell?" He asked curiously. "Are we eating another cow, today? Isn't the slaughter house down in the village?"

Crane gave him a weak look. "The Peach tree..."

Monkey gasped, along with Mantis. "No... it couldn't happen! It would never happen!" They already knew the story of the Peach Tree. "How did it die? It's almost impossible to even think of cutting it down, none the less try! It's... too strong."

"Well, it happened." Viper sighed.

"Who was it?" Mantis asked, furious. "Don't they know it's kung fu's most prized possession?"

"Apparently not. It _couldn't_ be a kid..."

"That's right, because it was me." Sky came out, making the four jump.

They all gasped, attempting to get into position. "Why would you do something like that?" Mantis begged.

Sky knew he just did it for the handle of his new Katana, but instead of telling the truth, he improvised a good evil lie. "To kill the art of kung fu, along with you all." He withdrew his sword.

"How did you know...?" Monkey spat, clenching his teeth together.

Sky squinted, not answering. "I want the dragon scroll."

"You'll have to get past us if you ever wish to even try to take it." Viper hissed.

"Very well. This should be easy." He got into his position, sword in hand, ready to strike.

The four tried to get into stance, but they forgot how to start off their moves. Grunting, they just stood there, fists clenched, ready to take on the treacherous wolf, Sky.

Seconds of standing and staring went by, as Sky bolted his eyes to each of the four. He then quickly pounded the floorboard with his left leg, making Crane fly up into the air. Crane caught his air resistance, as he started to fly. He tried to form into a dive, but instead did a flip, and fell to the ground, grunting. Viper hissed, and raced over to the wolf, slithering up his leg, and making him trip, while Mantis got under him, and flipped him. Monkey swung from up high, and dove down on the wolf. Sky dodged Monkey, and ran for Crane. Monkey got up, and tried to jump on him, but launched on the wrong foot, and rolled. Crane flew up, staring the wolf down.

Skyler held his long Katana out in front of him, as he looked up at Crane. Crane managed to dive down at Sky, but missed by many feet. His beak stuck into the ground, as the wolf quickly dove after him, taking his sword, and slicing at the bird.

All of a sudden, the world stopped, as Crane stared at the upcoming blade that was about to hit his neck. His life flashed before his eyes: Being raised as a child, learning to fly, his dead father, his mother who left, the run away... and now here. With his old friends. Now, it was all about to end. It was all about to-

"Crane!!" Viper cried, slithering over to him. Sky was behind her, taking on Mantis. Crane looked down, finding a puddle of blood underneath him. Then everything went blood red, then black. Viper blinked at the sight, her lover, cut by the neck in a split second. No! Her vision went blurry, as she loudly cried at his death. Crane's death! How could Sky have all this power if the Sacred Peach Tree was no more? Was it because-

_Slllit!_ Viper heard a ringing of Sky's sword. She turned her head, making the built-up tears from her eyes fly. "Mantis!!" He was laying on the floor, with most of his body drenched in a somewhat greenish blood. Viper rushed over to him, only to be stopped by Skyler.

"You beast!" She screamed, as she jumped on his face, trying with all of her might to remember her kung fu. But it was no use. He quickly took her tail, and swung her off onto the corner. Turning to the stunned Monkey upon the death of Mantis, he swung for him. Monkey dodged the first swing, punching the wolf terribly hard in the nose. Sky flew back momentarily after the impact, but soon got up, racing for Monkey once again. He made his sword like a prod, and stabbed Monkey right in the chest, pulling it out after seconds. Monkey fell to the ground, wide-eyed, holding his chest. He just got stabbed! Viper looked at Monkey with blurry eyes, as the sounds of clashing blood red snow against the palace faded, along with every other sound she tried to get back into her head.

Viper desperately looked away for one more sign of life, before she, too, was a goner. Sky approached her ever so slowly, as if to build suspense. He took his now bloody sword to her, and made her turn her head towards himself. "No, please! Don't... don't..." Viper could feel his lips slowly touch hers, as a warmth filled her, yet soon after that a quick chill went through her body. He withdrew his lips from hers, and held the sword up to her. Her eyes were stained with tears, as she couldn't hold them in. Before long, she would be-

_**Slllit! **_

Dead.

* * *

_Sorry i had to write all of that. I am Skyyler, by the way. -looks around- Don't worry though, not all is lost. Tigress and Po are still alive. And hopefully Tai Lung. I'll post the last chapter of part 2 if you review atleast once. JUST PRESS THAT BUTTON!! -runs away-_

_-Skyy._


	13. The Takeover

Chapter 13

The Takeover

* * *

"So Viper just knocked him out?" Po asked, grinning.

Tigress sighed. "I know, it was very disrespectful of her, but she had to, for he was about to kill my Tai Lung... I mean Tai Lung." She looked at Po, who was giving her a childish grin. "What? It's the peach tree: It's making me... mess up my words."

"Okay." Po looked down at Master Shifu, who was knocked out by Viper.

"Just... okay? No.. questions, no... comments?"

"Yeah, that's what I said right?" Po raised an eyebrow.

"Oh uh.. yeah." She gasped. "I mean yes." She slapped her head at her rudeness. The peach tree really _was _making her stagger her talking... and maybe it was making Po wiser? She shook the thought away.

"Viper must be pretty strong for a knockout like that. She must've like... hit his nerve in the face or something." He looked at Tigress, who was shaking her head. "...what? There are nerves in the face, right?" Tigress didn't answer, because she was still trying to take good care of her close-to-being-dead lover.

The doors slowly slid open, showing no one at the door. "Housekeeping!" A somewhat feminine voice came.

"Huh? Housekeeping? What is that?" Po asked.

"It's actually called _palacekeeping." _Tigress replied, finding she was laughing at herself.

"I come in? May I come? In, me can I come in?"

Tigress growled. "We don't have housekeeping here. We're disciplined to clean up our own messes. No, you may not come in." She was confused, because she now knew the blood-red snow was boxing the palace in. How could the housekeeping servant even come in?

Po could hear a manly sigh coming from the servant. "Uhh... I don't think she's a she.."

Angry, Tigress got up, leaving Po to Tai Lung. She opened the doors, soon being yanked out with such force that it made Po jump.

Po gasped loudly, and ran to the door. "Tigress!" He looked out, and saw a white wolf holding Tigress tightly by the neck with a massive sword. It was Skyler!

"Ahem. It's Sky."

Sorry. It was Sky! Tigress' hand was on her sword, as she stared wide-eyed at Po. She slowly nodded, looking down at the floorboards he was planted on. The panda quickly caught on, and looked down at the ground he was on.

"Don't move or your girl friend will be dead in a matter of seconds." Sky growled.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Po yelled childishly. He then raised his foot, and slammed the floorboard, making the other end of it fling up, making Sky do the same.

Tigress and Sky both flew in the air, as the wolf lost grip of her. In mid-air, Tigress withdrew her sword, and swatted at him, as he easily dodged it. She blinked, and swatted at him again, only to be dodged again. Was he playing a game on her? They flew through the outside air, where the blood-red snow fell upon them. Tigress accidentally had a snowflake hit her tongue, as she quickly spat it out, tasting a nasty type of metal. Blood.

Both tiger and wolf fell to the ground, as he slowly walked over to her, withdrawing his sword, and dropping his robe. He was only wearing those same pants he use to wear 4 years ago. Apparently he doesn't know what hygiene is. His shirt was off as usual, as he had a stunning 6-pack. Tigress found that he was very attractive, but there was no time to stop and stare, for she was about to be killed.

"So I found you sword fight. How exiting! Finally, I'll have a worthy opponent." He got into position, as Tigress did also. She stumbled at the weight of the sword, but soon got into position. She found the wolf was already by her, swinging his Katana hard at her stomach. She quickly reacted, bending over backwards to dodge it.

As if in slow motion, Sky's sword went right past her face, barely slicing her nose. It cut most, if not all of her whiskers off. Once done swinging, Sky stopped, while Tigress got up. She felt her face, finding her whiskers were gone. Her only attraction to males! She gave him an evil stare. "You butt! You chopped my whiskers off!" _Wait. Did I just say you butt? _She shook her head quickly. "You ass!"

"Well at least it wasn't your-"

_Thump! _Sky got punched in the back massively by the panda, who was now behind him. He fell on Tigress, who caught him, grunting. "Get off of me!" She shoved him off, making him fall to the ground. She then swung her sword powerfully at him, but he rolled, dodging the slice. Upon the dodge, Tigress' sword almost got stuck into the ground, which was now covered in red snow. Sky thought, then planted his hand and elbow on the ground, swinging his feet around, and jumping from his arms. He was in the air, before pulling out his sword. Once his Katana was out, he yelled, as he went to slice for the panda, soon being blocked by Tigress.

Sky grunted. "Give it up! You'll be dead soon!" The wind brushed past his white fur, as the blood-red snow blew in front of him. He smiled, soon swatting his sword at both tiger and panda. He managed to hit Po, but it was with the dull end of his sword. This made his Katana ricochet away from him, and fall. He dropped his sword! He breathed out hard, showing a white cloud of breath come from his mouth. Diverting his eyes from Tigress to Po, he quickly rushed over to his sword. Tigress caught him, and sliced at his foot. It hit.

_**AAAH!! **_Sky fell to the floor, holding back his tears. He was a strong wolf - but not strong enough to take on the pain of being struck in the ankle. He held his ankle, slowly inching towards his sword still, as Tigress and Po walked up to him. "Pitiful." Tigress exclaimed, taking her sword up, and focusing on the wolf.

Po looked at her with innocent eyes. "You're... you're going to kill him?"

"Of course! It it my-" Tigress gasped loudly, as she fell to the ground, shaking. She looked down with her now almost completely white eyes. A sword was planted in her stomach. She blinked, as she brought her head down. Skyler just threw the sword at Tigress!

Po looked at Skyler with fearful eyes. He then looked at Tigress, as pain and sorrow filled his heart. He breathed unsteadily, as he slowly backed away, still in the blood red snow. He looked at Tigress, the sky, the wolf, and the blood red snow that was falling all around him._ Sky... sky just killed Tigress! _Po's eyes quivered, as he bolted off from the battle.

* * *

He scratched at his tear-stained face. His friend! Killed! He had to go tell the others! Running to the doors, he shoved the crimson red snow off the side of them, soon opening them up. He sprinted in panting, and opened his eyes. He saw Viper, Mantis, Crane, and Monkey were all laying there dead by the wolf. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! The Furious Five were dead. Dead! He ran to Tigress' room, as he picked up Master Shifu. He glanced at Tai Lung. "Tai Lung..." He shook his head. No... he could only take one warrior with him. Holding back tears, he bit his lip, as he slowly walked away from Tai Lung. He quickly made his way to the drawers. Opening one up, he withdrew the green and red scroll, as he took it with him. Sobbing now, he ran out of the palace, stayed away from the wolf who was staring at the dead tiger, and ran into the red forest.

Po ran for minutes, panting like crazy. _He _was crazy. He was going crazy! This was all a dream! Once miles away from the Jade Palace, he collapsed to the ground, making Master Shifu slide across the snow. All was lost... all was lost. Po knew he couldn't handle taking on Sky, therefore he ran from him, to keep his life. He sat there next to the knocked out master. All of his friends were dead, and he was left to suffer the consequence of leaving them. He knew he could fight, but he just couldn't for he was afraid to be killed himself, just as his close friend... Tigress was. Dead!

_Every master must fight with honor, for honor is all that will be left in the end. You live with honor, you die with honor._

"Go away, Master Oogway! I don't want your advice now..." Po cried. It was going on towards sundown. This was horrible, for it was a red blizzard outside, and he was nearly freezing to death.

Po's final thought hit him, as he went to pick up Master Shifu. _The real Dragon Warrior has come. Skyler: our next Dragon Warrior. He has now changed history forever... just as Master Oogway predicted._

"I'm sorry for letting you down, Master Oogway." He silently cried, as he made his way out of the village, away from his dead friends and family, and out, of this madness.

* * *

Skyler stood there, staring at Tigress. Her eyes were as wide as saucers, as she was still living. The wolf slowly walked over to her, taking pity on her, and pulled the sword out. He walked off into the Jade Palace, in search of the Dragon Scroll. He smiled at the snow that was falling. It started to turn black, now. While still outside, he spread his arms out, looked to the sky, and laughed greatly. _Victory, is mine! _

* * *

Thailaan limped to her door from the sound of knocking, as her leg was still being repaired from her training just yesterday. Opening the doors, she looked ahead, finding no one. She grunted, soon shutting the doors.

"No, no wait!" A tiny, innocent voice came came in.

She opened the doors, soon looking down, finding a messanger bird standing on her front porch. "What is it?" She asked politely.

The crane was panting, as he reached behind himself, and withdrew a scroll. "I..." He breathed. "I have news from Skyler."

Thailaan gasped. "What? I thought he was slain in the Onne war just four years ago?" She was surprized by his appearance so late in the winter.. none the less, in the whole four years.

"No, if you would read the letter, there are details. Excuse me, I must transport his other letters to the other warriors."

Thai looked at him, confused. "The warriors in the Army of Thoros?" Her glimmering blue eyes lit up.

The bird panted still. "Yes, the others..." He pulled out a scroll, squinting at the words. "Did you know of Sorus, Miraji, and Kuwon?" He looked up at her.

Thai took a step foreward. "Yes, I do. May I have the scroll?"

"Oh yes you may, sorry ma'am." The somewhat teen-like crane handed her the scroll by his beak. "Have a good day."

Thai nodded, as she recalled the bloody war that she fought along with the others. They were a team of five, who originated from this place called North America, where technology was made off of lightning. They had to get away, so they all moved into a tiny town in China. While in China, they took on the form of their own animal, soon meeting eachother. They trained together, and called themselved the 'Furious Five'. Later on, finding they were at war with ones who were mimicking them, they set out to fight, so that they can live in a more proper manner, and know what it meant to be the dragon warrior. Once on the long journey, they fought their way through armies, until they got to the army of Onne. Easily defeated, they were all killed... or so they thought. Thailaan made it out, but did not know that the others did the same.

Opening up the ragged scroll, Thai started to read.

_Dear fellow friends,_

_Thailaan, a great warrior in which I respect with the most honor, I bring news from The Valley of Peace. As we all know, some of us may be dead, and some of us may be alive. I am writing this letter out to all who may still be alive from our latest ambush: On the army of Onne. I, Skyler, managed to make it out in an okay condition. I didn't have time to look back while I was fleeing the battle though, for I was afraid I would see something that would stay with me my whole life. I have found my way to the Jade Palace, where the supposed "Furious Five" lived. Accomplishing my task as to defeat each of them, I took over the Jade Palace. I looked all around for the Dragon Scroll, so that I may too, know what it means to be a great master in the art of the Wolf, but it was no where to be found. If you are still there, please come to the Jade Palace, for we will be the next generation of Kung Fu. Thank you for your eyes and attention._

_-Skyler, Leader of the army of Thoros._

Thailaan looked up from the short and urgent letter. She sighed, letting a large white cloud fade from her lips from the cold air around her. It was winter, and North China was getting much snow. Making up her mind, she walked inside, and over to her room.

Standing by her closet, she opened the bamboo doors, revealing two white curved Chinese hook swords. Sighing, she picked up her head, and took them in her hands. It was just like the old days. She swore she would never use these swords again based off of the bloodshed they bore, but if she was to join with her old friends agian, she would have to take them with her. She was a master at the art of the snow leopard, therefore she had much practice and skill. Holding them in her hands, she smiled at the memories. She picked up her uniform: a green and white dress made of silk: the perfect fighting clothes. Putting them on, she was already in the mood to swing her two swords around. She put her swords together, and placed them in a case on her back.

Looking up, Thailaan rushed out of her palace, soon jumping off the mountain, falling faster than the white snow all around her. It was time to regroup, and make mistory, as she always dreamed.

* * *

_Please review. There will be a part 3 coming soon, if someone tells me how I'm doing. No worries, not all is lost... we have Shifu and Po! -cough-_

_-Skyy._

_End Part 2_


	14. Seperation

The Return (Part 3)

Chapter 14

Separation

* * *

Po walked ever so slowly across the eternal snow-filled canyon, carrying his master tightly with his right paw. He leaned against the hard-blowing wind, as the now black snow froze the fur on his face. He had to turn away to breathe in, because if he did not, the wind would force so much air into his system, that he would gasp just to keep himself from breathing it in too much. He was in so much pain, misery, guilt, and sorrow, that he could barely contain himself. He didn't know it would end up this way... just as his master's master, Oogway predicted.

He looked up, to see endless skies of black clouds. The ground underneath him was the same shade of black, and everything almost looked like it was night time. Maybe it was. He screamed into the emptiness of the wind, as he harshly mourned to the deaths of his fellow friends, no, his family. He didn't know what Sky could've done to the village now... but at least Po had the Dragon Scroll. That's all that mattered.

An idea popped up in Po's head, but he soon rejected it, knowing it couldn't be done. The Dragon Scroll could have no use for him here. He slowly opened his eyes, as he looked at the one he rescued from Sky's rampage. It was Master Shifu, passed out, more like knocked out, by Viper. Po then looked at his other hand, which was carrying the Dragon Scroll. He shook his head once again at the thought, but soon decided to try it. He stood up from leaning forward from the winds, ad stumbled from it knocking him over. Getting up again, he closed his eyes in thought.... as he thought.... and calmed, as everything around him did also.

Gasping, Po opened his eyes soon to see around him was like an invisible shield. It was a bubble? The bubble was protecting him from the bitter blowing snow that was all around him. Snow hit the bubble hard, but it was not enough to wear it out. It worked! He thought he could have some kind of protection from this weather, and there it was. Lowering his shoulders, he set his master down on the cold ground.

"Chh. What a thought. A bubble?" He looked around once more. He believed it would happen, and it did. So... the Dragon Scroll can do almost anything? The panda was in deep thought, as he opened up the scroll, revealing golden paper. It shown himself. He quickly turned to sorrow and discomfort. As he looked upon himself, the image started to change. It showed a being... a black and white being... a spotted, black and white one. It slowly walked towards Po, not showing its eyes. Po squinted at the sight.

"He will be a light in the darkest of places, Po." A voice came.

Po perked up. "Oogway?"

"Turn around." The voice ordered.

Po turned around to see his master, Shifu. He gasped, soon running over to his master. "Oh my gosh... look at what I've done! Look at the sky! Look at me! I-"

"Slow down, Po. I need to know what happened. I'm sure it's something we can handle." Shifu comforted Po with his words.

Po sniffed. "Sky came back, along with Tai Lung. Sky... I think either hurt or... killed Tai Lung. He... killed the Furious Five... and-"

"What?" Shifu was fuming. The ground below him started to melt. Weird.

"Yes... he killed all of them... and took over the Jade Palace." Po could feel a lump in his throat.

Master Shifu fell to his knees, as he stared off into the distance. His mouth was open, as he remembered the encounter with him and Tai Lung just before red snow started to fall. And now it was... black? "I... I trained all of them! Why? Why couldn't they defeat a simple enemy! They were... they were the five best warriors in China!"

Po sighed, looking away, as tears stained his fur. "Possibly in China... but not North America."

Shifu twitched his eyes to Po. "Who's North America? Do I know them?"

"Another country in which most of China despises for their beliefs. Sky came from there many years ago, and learned his talents here, in China."

Shifu squinted at the panda. "How would you know all this?"

Po held up the scroll. "This."

"Ah. So why are we here?" Shifu asked urgently.

"I umm..." He hesitated for a long while. "I escaped before Skyler killed me, and left the five." Po cringed at the soon to be outburst from his master, telling him he should have fought.

"Well done." Master Shifu smiled awkwardly.

"W-what? I thought you would kill me for saying such a thing?"

"I know I would! I was being sarcastic. Really, why are we here?" He stared at Po blankly, yet smiling.

Po put his two paws together, as he twiddled with his fingers. He looked around, as he tried to avoid his master, who was staring at him still. Seconds passed.

"Po?" Master Shifu asked politely, yet somewhat angry.

Po brought his head and eyes back to his master. "Hmm?"

"You didn't really... run, did you?" Shifu clenched his fists, as he walked towards his student. "You... you stood aside and left my students to be slaughtered? You ran from near victory, and just... stood aside while the ones I have been training for years died off? _My _students?" He started to drabble on, while Po shook his head, as he tried to force words out of his clumped throat, but nothing came out. "Po, they were my students! My... my infants! I was their guardian! All I wanted to do was keep everything under control..." Shifu looked down, as he backed away from the panda, letting droplets of his cry fall from his now somewhat red, watery eyes.

Po collapsed to the ground, as he dropped the scroll, slightly crying. "It wasn't like that! I... I ran because he killed Tigress right before my eyes! I couldn't stand the sight! Please... Master Shifu..."

Shifu perked his head up, as his two white whiskers went flying. "You let Tigress get killed right in front of you? Why didn't you stop Sky from killing her!"

"I didn't mean for her to be killed! I tried all I could..."

"Well apparently not enough!" Master Shifu stopped, as he breathed in, calming himself. He looked up at the sky. "It's black.... the Peach Tree..." Thinking, he realized then what was going on. "The Peach Tree!" He looked back across to his student. "Don't you know what the death of our Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom causes? Don't you?"

Po looked back up at Master Shifu. "I don't... I don't!"

Shifu breathed out, shuttering. "It causes all those who train in Kung Fu to lose their ability to fight... to remember... to, to think at all! It makes you go mad!" He walked in a circle, thinking. "You're getting wiser... and I'm losing my wisdom. I won't know how to fight! Soon enough... I won't even know what Kung Fu is! Po... I won't be a master of Kung Fu any longer! That's probably why it gave that wolf such an advantage!" Shifu blinked, as he panted from his ongoing talking. He then sat down blankly, and stared at the black snow. He grinned, then started laughing historically. "You... _you _caused all of this!" Shifu shook his head while he still laughed. He laid down on the black snow. "You were never meant to be the Dragon Warrior..."

Po was shocked at his master's words. "That's.. not true! Master! I've been training with you for four years, as I have also been the Dragon Warrior for the same! I know I was meant to be it! Master Oogway predicted-"

"I don't care what my master predicted!" Shifu got up, and stared at Po angrily. "Sometimes... you just can't listen to your masters words..." He turned his head to the side, soon thinking again of his students getting slaughtered, and turned to face Po. "The Furious Five were the most valued beings in all China... the choosing of the Dragon Warrior was supposed to be rewarded to Tigress... But _you _came in to ruin it all! And... and look at where we are now!" He bolted over to the panda and slid to knock over his legs, as he tumbled over.

Po looked at Shifu desperately while he was laying on the ground. "No... Master Shifu..." He slowly got up, as Shifu stared at him furiously. "I was chosen because Oogway knew that I was supposed to be the Dragon Warrior!"

"Then why don't you get your scrawny little butt back to the Jade Palace and end what you started!" Shifu took a step foreward, as he clenched his fists even tighter now.

Po was struck by shock. "I..." He looked away with teary eyes, as he couldn't go back to where his friends were once killed. "I can't..." He turned around, as he breathed out a large white cloud.

Seconds passed of silence, as Master Shifu lowered his shoulders, feeling a bit of pity on his best student. "Po..." He slowly made his way to the sobbing panda. "Then hand over the dragon scroll..." He took hold of the scroll. "I'll do it myself-"

"No!" Po turned around, as slapped his master away, and into the snow. He looked at Shifu with desperate eyes, while Shifu looked at him with innocent eyes. "I'm not going back! If you won't agree with me... then..." He turned to look at the bubble that they were in, as he started to want it to pop. "Then I'll have to leave you." He blinked, as his vision went blurry. He crouched down, sighed, and braced himself for the wind to come back. "I give up on Kung Fu."

Master Shifu quickly got up, and stared at the panda with cautious eyes. "Po? Po what are you doing! You do not leave your master! Hand over the Dragon Scroll!"

The bubble that was protecting them from the snow now popped, as the black snow came storming in. Master Shifu was blown off his feet. He tried to get back onto the ground, but it was too late. He was already swept away, while the selfish panda made his way to the farthest point in which he came: The Jade Palace.

* * *

"I have called upon you for a meeting regarding one of our most prized possessions: The Dragon Scroll." The alpha white wolf; Skyler, growled, as he walked back and forth, hands behind his back. "It is no where within this palace. Although, I did find..." He snapped his fingers, as the wall behind him turned, showing a muscular snow leopard, tied to four massive ropes that were neatly tied. He was wide awake, as he stared the wolf down. "...Tai Lung, the one who I fought many years ago, and now has come back." Sky smiled, as he turned back to his team mates. Sorus, Miraji, Kuwon, and Thailaan were standing straight, with their arms to their side, looking straight ahead.

Tai Lung's stomach seemed to be patched up after Sky's stabbing. The wolf looked back at Tai Lung, soon chuckling, and punching him painfully hard in the stomach, making him lose his air. Sky then sighed, as he took his middle finger and thumb, placed it on the snow leopards chin, and lifted up, revealing his head. "What am I to do with you...?" Sky squinted in thought, as he quickly punched Tai Lung powerfully, right in the chin.

Thailaan stepped forward. "Take it easy!" She blinked, then looked around to the others, who were now staring her down. "He... might hold important information." She stepped back, with a bit of innocence in her tone.

"Don't worry dear, he won't kill em. Right?" Kuwon chuckled gladly. He always seemed to be happy about something, even when it was something bad, like the black snow that was falling outside. While on his way to the Jade Palace, he played in it, just because it looked different. A grown animal: playing in the snow, in this time.

Sky nodded. "Right. I'll just keep him here until I get the right information I need."

"What info do you need, damn it!" Tai Lung coughed, soon swallowing.

The polar bear, Sorus, stomped forward. "Speak again, and you'll find a mace where your mouth is, you fool!" He ran for the snow leopard, battle ready.

Sky stopped him with a simple fist. "Manage your anger! Stay low. You'll get a piece of him later." Sky forcefully pushed the bear back into his place. Sorus stumbled back, staring at Tai Lung.

Miraji took a step forward, as he slowly walked over the Sky, eyes closed. He slowly walked to the wolf's ear, and spoke. Seconds passed, as Sky quickly nodded. "Yes... yes that would do good." The wolf then turned to Tai Lung. "If you won't tell me where the Dragon Scroll is, then we," He turned to present his mates. "...will have to look for it ourselves." He slightly turned once more to his guests. "Lets away to the valley, and see how they're holding up. Also, we look for that scroll, to kill or not to kill. We will search the valley until every last corner of it is searched." He walked past his mates, as they turned to follow him, weapons to their side.

* * *

Master Shifu awoke with a quick gasp, as he opened his eyes. He looked down, finding half of his body was buried in the black snow. The falling snow started to calm a bit, but it still snowed much. Getting out, he stumbled. Blinking, he rubbed his head, remembering he was swept away from the strong winds of this blizzard. He looked at his surroundings, finding he was on the cliff side of the Jade Palace. This was perfect, yet horrible at the same time. He was less-wise than what he once was, but he still had the mind to go into the palace and kill that wretched wolf, Sky.

Shifu shivered from the black snow that slowly fell in bunches all around him. He was wet all over from the snow melting over his fur. He had enough fur to last him through a long walk through the inky snow, but not enough to dry up the wet spots that now stained his uniform. He clenched his fists, thinking of Po leaving him. Po was too stubborn to keep his master with him at this time. Shifu closed his eyes. "Shake it off!" He breathed out hard, as he thought of what the panda might be going through at this time, and why he just let go to Shifu. "I forgive you, Po..." He looked down the cliff, as he soon jumped gracefully down it, heading for the Jade Palace. "I forgive your foolishness." He flew through the air, as his eyes grew watery from the cold wind hitting it. His goal: To reach where Sky was, kill him, and restore peace back to the one and only valley, The Valley of Peace.

* * *

Tai Lung's eyes were closed, as he meditated, while still tied up. He was in recovery of the wound Sky gave to him just a couple days ago in their battle. He thought about Viper, Monkey, Mantis, Crane, and especially, Tigress. She was gone, and he had nothing to do about it. The snow leopard was a worn down a tad bit from his new wound.

Finding the voices have trailed off, Tai Lung opened his eyes furiously. He picked up his head, and saw his feet and arms were tied to the wall. He breathed out slowly, as he blinked into his right arm's direction. Meditating, and forcing all his strength to his right arm, he flexed. The rope easily broke. Doing the same with the other ropes, he made it out. Those fools, underestimating Tai Lung's strength! The ropes _were _rather large though, and were very fat, maybe about a foot wide. The snow leopard rubbed his wrists, as he looked around. He was in the Jade Palace. Thinking madly, he rushed out to the warriors hall, where the six master's rooms were, as he hoped to see someone... anyone there. Rushing into the hall, he found nothing, just a smashed ceiling. And... ash? A massive pile of it was laying on the floor, below the hole in the ceiling. Looking up, the leopard found it was raining ash.

The building was on fire? Gasping, Tai Lung jumped up, smashed through the roof, and looked around, still in mid-air. The building was not on fire... but the ash was still raining from the sky. _How could this happen? _Landing on the training field, he saw the black stuff was everywhere now. His feet were chilled by it. It wasn't ash... it was... snow? He knelt down, as he went to touch the ground, finding it was as cold as snow. Even a bit colder than snow.

Thinking angrily, Tai Lung recalled the tale of the planting of the peach tree: and how wisdom and balance is all that matters in kung fu. That was in the peach tree: Balance, wisdom, and mind. He turned to where the peach tree would have been, and rushed over to it, eyes thinning in shock by the second.

Once arriving at the tree, he saw its stump was barely sticking out of the black ground. He grunted, as he knew exactly what happened to it. It was cut down! By... by... He could only come up with one being that would do such a thing. Sky. That's when he figured out how he defeated the furious five, along with Po. Was Po dead, he thought? He turned to look among the beautiful scenery.

"He couldn't be... if he was dead, Sky would have the dragon scroll by now..." The snow leopard twitched, as a thought popped up in his head. "He's still alive?"

* * *

Po groaned and moaned at the sharp pain of the snow melting all over his skin and freezing again. He dragged his large body against the snow, as he quickly got shivers everywhere. He knew that beyond this canyon was a desert, a desert where it never snowed... although it was kind of awkward thinking that now... because the Peach Tree was cut down. Because it was cut down, it would have snowed black blood all over the valley... and canyon! It would have... wait...

Po saw the ground beneath him was very warm... and didn't feel like snow. He looked up, as he soon found clear skies. "What?" Getting up, he looked at his feet. Below them... was sand. _Sand? Is this the desert? _Po looked behind himself, finding the snow faded just a couple yards beyond his feet. Yup, this was the desert. Beyond this desert was a town... one by the name of Jing Zi. This town was said to be one of the most beautiful towns in all China. It had mountain ranges, lakes, and it almost never snowed. The lake the town was by stayed hot because of the near volcanoes around it. The townsfolk loved to bathe in it everyday, because its temperature was just right, all year round. It was like the Jade Palace's hot springs, only much larger.

Many minutes passed, as Po dragged his feet, clenching the Dragon Scroll. Sighing, he thought he could escape into Jing Zi, just for a vacation. For a long, long vacation in which he would never return. Why was he protecting the Dragon Scroll from his own master? He didn't know. Maybe the Dragon Scroll takes hold of its owner, making him not want to return it.

Once a couple miles of walking to the town, Po saw he was walking by the steaming lake. White snow was piled up all around the river... but was only a couple inches high. In Southern China, there are many mountains, and in that case, it snowed much. Very, very much. So much, the animals had to hide away, inside of their little houses just to stay safe from the falling snow. Po looked down at the lake, saw a glimpse of an animal, maybe him, and stopped walking. Looking down at the somewhat ripply water, he focused his mind. The water settled, as the reflection shone greatly.

The reflection on the steaming lake's water shown a fox. A red, feminine fox. She seemed... athletic, and healthy... and, attractive. She was holding a weapon... a fairly large and unique weapon. Swinging it around, she managed to hit a being... a white one. A wolf? Po gasped, as he blinked at the image. _Was it Sky? _Shaking his head in confusion, the panda looked back at the water. There that fox was... beating up on the wolf Po knew was Sky. She slashed at his stomach, as he dodged it. Her massive sword sliced through his pants, though, revealing a bit of his upper thigh. Growling, the wolf pounced on her, and started hitting her. The panda backed away slowly. _What's causing me to see such things?_Po breathed hard, as he saw the fox got knocked unconcious. The wolf took her by her shirt, and pounced up. It looked like they were first in the basement of a house or something.

Po looked closer at the reflection on the water. The wolf pinned the passed out fox to a wall, kissed her, and stabbed her hard in the chest. Po gasped, as he fell to the ground. He blinked, as his eyes went wide. "Sky... he killed an innocent person! But... but who?" Po breathed out a large white cloud, as he heard a hooing sound. He got up, and turned around fast, finding a white... something... floating out of a house. It wasn't snow.... no, it was... a spirit? He ran over to it, as it ran away from him, headed up a path to a mountain.

"Hey... hey wait!" Po held up his arm, as he chased the spirit up the mountain, more confused than he has ever been before.

* * *

Sky bolted his eyes around mourning valley. All the pigs and rabbits were useless! They just stood around and cried, knowing nothing could be changed. They were all mostly shocked from the black snow that now stopped snowing.

The wolf finally clenched his fists at a rabbit that was sitting there, staring at him with wide eyes. "What?? What is it? Why do you stare at me like that?" Sky raised his paw and slapped the rabbit clear across the road, until he crashed into a building. He chuckled at the rabbit's face; how innocent it was.

The other four walked slowly behind him. Sorus was looking around frantically, growling at everything he saw. Miraji looked calm as usual, glancing and nodding at everyone once in a while just to say a kind, proper hello, still knowing he was going to be killing them any second, on Skyler's command. Kuwon's ears were twitching, as he ran on all fours to keep up with his master: Sky. He and Sky were close friends, Sky was the thinker, and Kuwon was the... one who always attempted to get things done. He failed in much of it though, for he hasn't learned discipline yet. Thailaan was looking around cautiously, as she sighed every now and then; feeling a little pity for the townsfolk. It was a rule not to feel pity on others... but she did nonetheless, for that was her character.

Sky looked at the pigs that were staring at the rabbit that now just got up.

"Hey what's your problem?" A pig came up to Sky and looked at him. "Why would you do something like that? You don't look like you're from here."

Sky snickered. "Well, of course. I'm not fat."

Kuwon laughed childishly. "Good one! I wish I could come up with stuff like that..." He sat down, as he scratched his left ear with his paw.

Pigs and rabbits started to gather around the five. "Why are you here?", "Who do you think you are?", "So you just barge in and start throwing animals around, huh?"

Sky put his hand on his head from the noise. They kept talking to him, and now a banging sensation filled his ears. He blinked. "I came here for... you all... I need to..." He stumbled back from the noise, grunting. "**Shut up!**" He panted.

The townsfolk didn't settle down.

"Ugh... never have I heard so much noise!" Sky clenched his fists, as he stared at the four. "Kill them, damnit!"

"My pleasure!" Kuwon smiled, giving away his stench and yellow teeth. He pounced on a fat pig. "Oh, looks like we're having a feast tonight, guys!" He opened his mouth, and withdrew his claws. He started to strike the pig.

_Thmmp! _Tai Lung dove in after Kuwon, kicking his nose powerfully with his left foot. The snow leopard and lynx went flying across the floor. "You... will not... hurt these townsfolk!" He threw punches at Kuwon, just as the other four including Sky came sprinting over to Tai Lung, wondering how he escaped.

"Oh, not like you did just fourteen years ago?" A voice came from above. Everybody froze, along with the snow leopard. He looked up, and saw his old master, Master Shifu staring him down.

Tai Lung shot his head back down to the lynx, and punched him once more in the mouth, making saliva come from it. While still attacking, he spoke. "I will not repeat what I once said to you! I changed, and if you don't beieve me... I won't care!" One last punch almost knocked out Kuwon.

Tai Lung looked back up at Shifu for an approval, finding he was not there anymore. He looked behind himself, finding the four rivals were no where to be found. The townsfolk cleared the way. They seemed to be looking at something else. Tai Lung got off of Kuwon, and turned around. His eyes widened, as he saw Master Shifu taking on all four of the five. No... just three. Where was... Tai Lung counted again. Where was that snow leopard?

**_Bam! _**A fist met Tai Lung's face. It was Kuwon.

"Ouch, you're gonna feel that one in the morning." Kuwon's red eyes thinned, as he threw another fist at Tai Lung's chest. Tai Lung caught the fist, and twisted. Finding a weak spot just below his armpit, he hit it.

"Aaaah! You... you bastard!" The lynx held his side with his left arm, as he urged foreward. Tai Lung easily took another blow to his leg. It went dead. Kuwon's eyes went wide, as he fell over.

The snow leopard squinted at Kuwon. He bent over, and looked him in the eye, growling. "Next time you fight me, try mastering your own art, before you kill yourself." He smiled, as he turned around, finding Shifu was beating the battle in which he and Sky, Sorus, and Miraji fought.

Tai Lung looked over to Thailaan, who was standing aside, looking for something in a pigs house, rudely. She grabbed the pig by the collar of his shirt. "Don't you pigs know where the Dragon Scroll is? Don't you?!" She shook him hard. Her fur seemed to blow softly in the wind that was blowing in the house. She wore green leggings, and a dark red shirt, which had a white tree on the front of it. Her eyes were a golden-yellow. It looked much like she was much into the christmas spirit. She walked out of the house angrily, and stared at Tai Lung.

Tai Lung shook her out of his head, and bolted over to the battle that his old master was in, finding Thailaan did the same.

* * *

Po panted hard as he ran up the steep mountain, following that 'spirit' he thought was real. Maybe it was? He looked up again, finding the white cloud dissapearing into the ground, next to a rather large boulder. Thinking desperately, he rushed over to it, finding the soil next to it was a little dug up. Weird. The panda looked at it closely, finding a little scroll half buried in the soil. Squinting deeply in thought, he picked it up, and started to read, soon gasping.

* * *

_Review please! Sorry... my chapters will be a bit longer now. See? There's hope! -looks away and sighs-_

_-Skyy._


	15. Recovered

Chapter 15

Recovered

* * *

Shifu was thrown painfully through the air by Sorus. While in mid-air, he breathed out, looked at his surroundings, and saw he was headed towards a building. Blinking, he spun so that his feet were facing the wall of the home. Once his feet touched the building ever so slightly, he bended his knees, and rapidly pounced back off of it. He was headed for the ground, as he soon landed. Sprinting for Sky, he twisted his step, and did a quick back flip over Tai Lung, and nailed the barking wolf hard in the neck, in a specialized pressure point.

Sky gasped, as he stumbled back. Breathing hard, he looked back at Tai lung, who was running for him. He growled, as he soon closed his eyes.

Tai Lung stopped running, along with Shifu. The wolf disappeared!

_**Thump! **_Thailaan kicked Tai Lung hard in the leg as he fell over, shocked. Looking up at her, he forced his elbow into the ground, bounced up from the ricochet, spun, and attempted to kick her in the head. She dodged it.

Master Shifu ran over to the polar bear, deflecting Miraji's staff with his left arm. He stuck out his two fingers, and struck Sorus hard in the side of the stomach. The polar bear grunted and stumbled a little, as he soon looked in Shifu's direction. He was gone, for he was now on the polar bears back. Grabbing Sorus' black shirt, Master Shifu spun him around powerfully, as he soon threw him into the same building he himself was thrown into just a couple seconds ago. The bear crashed painfully into the wall, as pigs and rabbits all over the place started screaming and scattering. Shifu looked at Sorus, grinned, and rushed back over to the battle Tai Lung was fighting.

* * *

Po read aloud the scroll, as his eyes bolted from left to right. "'...to find the one who killed my fellow friend, and restore hope, redemption, and peace to the valley. Let this fox: Song, rest in peace, as I possibly will too, when I go back to the place I was once banished from: The Jade Palace. -Tai Lung'"

The panda gasped, as he dropped the scroll. "So that's why he came... to... to protect us? The valley?" He crouched down, as he read the scroll that once was buried in the ground over and over again. "Song? The fox?" He sighed forcefully. "An innocent animal... dead?" He got on his knees, as he looked at the ground, finding it was a grave for her. A chill went down his back, as he realized how desperately that wolf wanted the scroll, due to this animal's death... but he couldn't have it! He could never have it! Soon enough, he'll just figure out it's the reflection of his own face, just as Tai Lung did.

Po reached into his back pocket, and withdrew the scratched and discolored scroll that he took from the Jade Palace. Staring at it, while holding it with his two paws, he realized what he caused. When he ran away... it would cause _more _innocent beings to be slaughtered, just as this one was already. Only... Tai Lung knew this fox. The panda sighed, as he withdrew the scroll once again, unrolled it, and looked at himself, searching for a reflection. His eyes quivered, as he desperately wanted to go back, and defeat Sky before it was too late. Maybe it _was _already too late. He left his master, the furious five are dead, and now that stupid wolf is killing all his friends down in the Valley of Peace... and... and....

Po sighed, as he closed his eyes. And his father. His eyes blurred. The effect wasn't because he was tearing up, no... but it was because of something forming on the scroll, that made him twitch. It was of a polar bear, holding a massive sword, swinging it at nobody, along with a turtle, a snow leopard, and... Sky.

He looked closer, as they were swinging their weapons around, and saw Tai Lung was there. Po gasped. He woke up! He was alive! A grin grew on Po's face. Something then went flying across his vision, as he followed it with his eyes. It was Master Shifu. How did he make it to the Jade Palace... Po didn't know. He _did _know that Master Shifu was the best kung fu teacher and master... so it could be possible.

_Yes, nothing is impossible._

Po blinked, and looked around. "Weird..." He turned back to the scroll, finding the animals stopped fighting, as Shifu and Tai Lung were both on the ground, but not passed out. The panda went into major shock, because he knew those two could _definitely_ take on Sky, along with his trusty mates. Po already knew who they were, because of all the information the Dragon Scroll already gave off to him. He peered closer and closer to the reflection, begging for nothing bad to happen to them.

* * *

Tai Lung rolled his head over to Shifu, as he breathed hard. He couldn't take it anymore... they were too powerful! They were too much for him...

Shifu slowly got up with his weak arms, and staggered up onto his feet. The bear ran for him, pulled out his massive sword and swung at him. The sword was near the ground, but Shifu managed to bend over backwards to dodge it. When the dull part of the sword was right above the Shifu, he brought his foot up in a split second, and kicked the huge sword out of Sorus' hand. It went flying. Behind the fallen snow leopard, Sky shot Kuwon powerfully in the nerves, as he was healed fairly quickly.

Master Shifu jumped for the polar bear, as he spun and attempted to kick him in the stomach. Sorus caught his foot, and launched him across the ground, causing dirt to fly. At first touch with the ground, Shifu automatically got knocked out.

Sorus walked slowly over to Tai Lung. He turned to Sky, and the snow leopard could hear him say, "Can I have a piece of him now?"

"Yes." He heard a chuckle from the wolf.

The polar bear smiled, as he turned back to Tai Lung, brought his fist back, and-

* * *

Po gasped, as he dropped the scroll in fear. "He wouldn't kill Tai Lung! That's not how it goes! In... in most stories Tai Lung would stay alive the whole time!"

"Who is this one that talking about, the killer of my friend, Tai Lung?" Po could hear a feminine voice coming from right in front of him.

The panda picked his head up, soon finding a foggy mist... no, a cloud shaped like a fox. It... _was _a fox. A red fox. He squinted, soon backing away at the thought of it being a ghost. "You're a ghost!"

"A spirit, you should say. Ghosts are lost spirits who cannot be renewed again." The fox, Song, said.

Po got up, as he stared at the spirit. "You can... you can talk to me?"

"Well of course I can! If you're the Dragon Warrior, then you can do almost anything! You can see into the future, you can talk to spirits, you can-"

"Can I... Can I fly?" Po perked up, as a childish grin took his face.

Song thought, as she looked at him with her white pupils. "I think you learn that in one of your one-thousand scrolls, the art of the Crane?"

Po looked at her and agreed. Awkwardly, he found she was very attractive, just as the scroll showed. "What did you say about... ghosts being lost spirits that cannot be renewed again?"

"I meant, ghosts are dead beings, they cannot come back to life. They're... gone forever." She looked away.

Po looked at her grave. "And... you're not a ghost?"

"I am a spirit. I can come back to life."

"Woah, really?! So you can like... come back to life?"

Song blinked, _didn't I just say that? _"...It _is _possible, but it takes much strength and sacrifice." She floated towards him.

A chill swept through Po's body. "Do I have to sacrifice a goat or something? I don't like doing stuff like that.."

"No, no... you simply have to believe in what you're doing, but it also takes much strength, like mind, and power."

"Well my mind is already lost."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It _means _someone cut down the Peace Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, and my master said that it takes away a third of kung fu: The Mind." He paused, and looked at Song, who was staring at him in confusion now. He rethought. "You know... Mind, Body, Spirit?"

"Isn't that karate?"

"Eh, they both start with K's. What's the difference."

Song laughed. "You're a funny one."

Po smiled and looked up, as he tried to imitate the stance of a brave hero. "And attractive."

The fox stared at him with pitiful eyes, while many awkward seconds passed.

The panda looked back down to her, and finally spoke something serious. "So, how does this whole reviving thing work? Do you think _I _could bring you back to life?"

"Like I said, it _is _possible, but it will take part of your _own _life away. That's why I said you need strength, for if you try this trick once, you're likely to pass out, even when you have such strength as... lets say Tai Lung. He would fall to the ground if he tried something like this, because it's taking some of his own life away. But he's not the Dragon Warrior now is he?" She blinked at Po, who was staring at her in wonder. "Where... where _is _Tai Lung? What happened to him? Is... is he alright?" She stuttered.

Po snapped out of it, and looked at her. "Wouldn't you know? You know my name... and-"

"No more acting funny, just tell me!" She grew impatient.

"Okay, okay! He left to go take revenge on Sky."

Song was in deep thought, as she squinted at Po. She knew Tai Lung would never turn to such a thing as revenge... A thought then popped up in her head. "Who's Sky?"

Po picked up the letter, and handed it to her. She didn't even try to grasp it, as it dropped right in front of her. "Oh yeah, sorry, you're a ghost." He unrolled the scroll and held it up to let her read, as he stood there awkwardly. A bird, possibly on her daily fly, flew past him, and gave him a weird look. He smiled kindly, but didn't bring the scroll down.

* * *

Miraji stepped forward. "Master Skyler, what shall I do with these untrusted beings?" He stared the two knocked out animals that attempted to stop their rein.

Sky walked off, not caring to think twice about his thoughts. "Just ah... bring them to the palace. Tie them up with..." He turned around, knowing that rope would do no good. He breathed in quickly. "Tie them up with chains. Make sure their feet, hands, and waist are bound. We do not want them to escape once again." He turned to Thailaan, and Kuwon. "Guard them, and make sure they have no hope in escaping. Sorus, Mirror, come with me." He tended to call Miraji Mirror, because for one; it sounded simpler, and two; it sounded much better, because Miraji sounded too much of a mouthful for a sturdy wolf like him. Sky and the two others walked off, while the other two dragged Tai Lung and Shifu back up the steps to the Jade Palace. The long... everlasting steps.

* * *

"Go ahead, Po. Just try it. No no." Song looked up at him. "Do it." She smiled, as she disappeared back into her grave.

"Wait wait! What if-" He paused, finding she was no where to be found. After reading the scroll, she seemed a little crushed by its words. Was she... in love with Tai Lung?

Po sighed, as he stepped back, and picked up the Dragon Scroll. "I can't believe I'm doing this..." He closed his eyes, and clenched his fists. Tensing up, he thought about Song really being alive, and how she will be standing over him just... in...

The panda collapsed to the ground with a big _**thump**__. _He was still breathing... yes. He was indeed still alive, as a white cloud slowly withdrew from his mouth from each exhale.

Song stood over him, just as he predicted, and blinked over and over from the sight of life. Never has she seen so much... color! It was a beautiful sight, as she returned to life. She was revived! And he... he was also still alive. Yes, it worked! She didn't think he would do such a thing, but he did! Tears fell down her face, as she laughed with joy. "I'm... I'm alive!" She fell to the ground, sobbing with joy.

A pigeon flew over her, as he quickly stopped. He landed gracefully, as he waddled over to her, somewhat afraid looking. "Song! Are you alright?" He cocked his head to the side.

The red fox wiped her tears, as she looked up at the pigeon. "Yes..." She smiled greatly. "Yes! I'm... perfect! I'm alive! I'm living! I can see, I can smell, I can touch..." She slowly went to pet the pigeon.

"Woah, woah, okay I get it! I'm not... your type though, I'm sorry." He backed away, as he was about to take flight once again.

Song blinked in confusion, as she ignored him. She rushed over to the panda who was laid out on the ground. "Po?" She softly slapped his face. "Po! Wake up!" She slapped his face harder.

Po awoke in a heap. "Oh, Tigress! I had this horrible dream... Sky took over the Jade Palace, and, and cut down the peach tree... and you were dead and I left Master Shifu and..." He opened his eyes, to see Song. "Wait..." He looked around, as he soon gasped in happiness. "It worked! It worked!"

"Yes! It worked! Thank you, Po! Thank you!" She hugged him tightly, while the confused pigeon flew off quickly. In excitement, they laughed and cried for a couple minutes, before calming down.

Po smiled at Song. "You're not dead..." He closed his eyes, as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"No, Po." She slapped him hard, as he awoke rapidly. "Don't sleep. I know you're tired now that you renewed me... but we have no time to rest! We..." She breathed out slowly, as she looked down at her wound. "Oh dear god... I'm still hurt..." She put her hand on her chest, finding the blood was dried.

Po curiously looked at her holding her chest."What happened? Wait lemme guess. I broke your heart." He chuckled at himself.

Song glared at him angrily, and removed her hands, revealing a rather large, 3 inch long, 1 inch wide red spot. It didn't look like a bruise, no, it looked somewhat like a red hole in her chest. Po's eyes were wide, as his mouth hung open.

"I... I have to bathe. I need to get this out before I walk around looking like this. And after that, we need to get to Tai Lung." She covered up her massive scar once again with her tiny white paws, as she slowly turned, and walked towards the lake.

"You... you want me to go back there?" He looked around, looking a bit guilty.

Song sighed, as she slowly made her way over to him. She looked up at him, and stared at him with her emerald eyes. "Po, you have to. I know you have much concerned with yourself and others... and the past..." She looked away, and bit her lip. "But you just have to get over the fact that you can't forget what has already gone by. Memories can't leave you, so you can either be tortured by them..." She swiftly turned around, and started walking again to the lake, as she squinted in thought. "Or take them on, so that you can at least try to stop yourself from thinking about it... over... and over..."

Po nodded, as he understood what position she was in also. He finally decided: To go there, and live or die with honor, for-

_For honor is what you should live for._

Po looked around again. Yes, for it is honor that you should live for, life or death, just as his friends, the furious five, fought with. Po started to slowly walk towards Song, before a thought popped up in his head. "Wait, what should I do while you bathe?" He stared at the fox, who was wagging her tail a little seductively.

Song kept walking. "Oh, you can bathe, too. I saw you hiked many miles just to get here, that could be an excuse to get into the waters. You look like a sweater." She winked.

"Why would I _want _to?"

"It's warm!" She turned around. "Don't worry, It's a great lake; a great bathe." She grinned nicely, as she turned to walk down the mountain.

A bit embarrassed, Po went to follow her, as he took one last look at the grave she was brought back to life in. None of it was dug up, so... how did she come back to life like _that_? Oh well... no one can know what the Dragon Scroll can do, nonetheless, what the Dragon Warrior himself can do.

* * *

Thailaan stood beside the doors that led to their two prisoners, Tai Lung, and Shifu, while Kuwon was right next to her. Her hands were behind her back, as she stared forward. Her two swords were laying against the wall. Kuwon was slowly drifting off to sleep, as his arms were crossed. He had a white neck, and a somewhat red-ish looking body. He was very strong, and had very long fur. He was one of those animals who didn't like hair cuts much, so his fur hung over his face a bit. He had orange eyes, as they slowly closed and opened again, as he picked his bobbing head up, over and over agian. His tail was big and bushy, while his bare feet and hands were both brown. His uniform was an orange shirt, with black shorts. Apparently he liked the color orange, for when the day came when he could pick out his uniform style, he picked out orange. His shoulder pads were black, metal, and fairly small, for he had small shoulders, because, well, he was a lynx.

Thailaan thought about Tai Lung, and how he felt about all this _...I mean he's just another warrior looking for safety, right? Why is it that we just come in, and push him around like he's dirt? _Thailaan thought to herself. She felt much pity for the snow leopard and red panda. Her blue eyes blinked, as she heard another crash from the Valley of Peace just a couple steps below her; well more like thousands of steps below her. This seemed a bit too much for her though, she knew that this was her destiny: to serve the _new _dragon warrior, but now, she felt a bit uninspired on it.

Sighing, Thai got off the wall she was leaning on, and opened the doors she was guarding, to find Shifu and Tai Lung chained to the brick wall by their hands, feet, and waist. Tai Lung's arms and legs were dead from the nerve shots Sky gave him, or at least Thai thought. He was still knocked out, so she didn't know.

Shifu was awake, but was looking down, as he breathed out, causing white mist to came from his sapped mouth. It was very cold in the Jade Palace, but the animals could stand it, for they had much fur to keep themselves warm.

The red panda looked up at Thailaan, and gave her a weak glare. "What..." He sniffed. "What do you think you'll do to us? Kill us?" He breathed heavily, as he slouched back down.

Thai spoke not a word, for she couldn't talk to the prisoners. She wanted so bad to talk to Tai Lung, and tell him that she's sorry about everything... and how she didn't want to be in any part of Sky's killing-spree. She softly sighed, as she looked over the other snow leopard once again. He seemed to have the same nose, and eyes as Thai herself. This wasn't remarkable, for she saw many animals that had the same face as her, but this one... it seemed more natural. It seemed...

Thailaan thought, as she soon shook her head at the thought. She slowly walked out of the room, and went back to her station, finding Kuwon laying flat on the ground, snoring, and with his pointer finger in his mouth. She shook her head, as she soon went to wake him up with a kick in the leg.

* * *

Song rushed down the mountain, along with the panda, and found the lake. Finding a silk towel that the tailors of the town made, she took it. It was laying on a rack, as they were "Guest Towels" for the ones who forgot to bring their own towels. Po ran by it, and picked up one also. It was perfectly white, and was very soft. Silk was not a good fabric to wipe off water from the fur, though.

The red fox rushed over to the lake in a chill, as she covered up her chest. Quickly stripping, she dove into the water. Po stopped and stared at her bravery. He wasn't the kind of animal that would just take off all his clothes and take a bath. In _public. _Thinking quickly, Po did the same, and jumped in anyways, gasping at the warmth. Once his foot touched the steaming waters, it sent chills up his back, and made him shiver, because of the coldness leaving his chilled body.

When the panda was finally in the warm water, he opened his eyes, to see the fox slowly coming back up, still holding her chest. He opened his mouth in awe of her glorious body, as he thought she was beautiful then, but now...

"Po!" Song yelled from above the water.

Po blinked, and made his way above the water. Once his head was above the water's surface, he shook it, revealing his hair in a gelled-looking state. He looked over at Song again, who was holding a soapy substance, one that looked much like a bar of soap, made from fragrances from ground-up flowers and chemicals. Soap bars were very expensive, and barely anyone used them, but perhaps she was rich, or something?

"What were you doing down there so long?" She glared at him.

Po looked around. "I was... testing my... holding of the breath talents! I mean skills!" The panda then swam to the shore a bit dumbstruck, as he watched the now stained dark-red fox clean her wound in just a couple of minutes.

...

Song got out of the water dripping, as she picked up her towel, and wrapped it around herself, glad that the wound looked decent. She glanced at the panda, who was still in the water, floating, and staring up at the sky. Apparently he didn't notice she left the lake. "Po, would you like to borrow my soap?"

Po blinked, as he swam upward, looking at her. "Naah, I think I will be fine. Oh sorry, I think _I'll _be fine. Sorry about my language." He began to get out, as he quickly put his towel on.

"What's wrong with your language? You're perfectly fine." She smiled.

"Well, I don't know... I don't usually talk like I did once before. I just feel so..." He thought. "...professional now."

Song dropped her arms to her sides. "You're fine, panda. It's good that you feel professional. You're the Dragon Warrior, remember?" She started on her way back to her house, while the confused panda followed her.

In only a couple seconds of walking, they made it to her massive house. It looked more like a palace, honestly. Po looked up in awe, as he was surprised she lived in a house like this.

Song slowly opened the door to her house. As she took a step into her home, the door creaked as it pulled open. The temperature didn't change, as she soon figured out there was still that hole in the side of her house from the long battle. Letting the panda in, he slowly walked in, soon stopping and staring at something beyond her.

Song turned around at the ambition of her friend staring behind her shocked. Picking up her head, she gasped, and backed up into the panda. She screamed, and ran outside, leaving the panda to stare upon the sight with fearful eyes.

* * *


	16. Black Blood

Chapter 16

Black Blood

* * *

Kuwon stood there by the wooden door dozing off, over and over again. Thailaan has already woken him up several times. It would seem he has had no sleep ever since he came, and just now his body was catching up to his mind. Thailaan sighed greatly, and walked over to her swords, picking them up.

"Mmm..." Kuwon hummed, as he soon woke up. He blinked from his blurred eyes, as he saw Thailaan picking up her hook swords. "What are you... doing?" He yawned, as his perfectly white fangs shown.

"I'm... practicing." She started her way into the cellar.

"Hey where do you think you're goin?" He stopped her with his muscular arm.

"I'm going to go train!" She turned and began to hiss.

"In the room Tai Lung and that red panda are being held captive in? I don't think so. Sky told us to keep guard until he reports back to us."

Thailaan shook her head, as she rolled her eyes. She took out her sword, and with a swipe of her wrist, hooked his arm and swung him far from where he once was. He went flying, as he hit the wall powerfully. She walked towards the door, and turned around to see the lynx spurred out on the floor. "Don't worry, I won't release them." She chuckled, as she moved into the room, finding Tai Lung and Shifu were both awake, and talking to each other. They were actually... talking to each other. Once Thailaan took a step inside the dark, cold room, both of their heads jerked up, to see who it was.

Thailaan grinned sarcastically, as she looked at the other snow leopard. "Hi."

Tai Lung growled, as he clenched his fists. "You... you..."

"Animal? I've heard that one a lot." She took out her hook swords, and started to swing them around casually, yet perfectly.

"I can't... talk..." Tai Lung brought back down his head.

"It's because of the Peach Tree... it umm... it died." Shifu struggled to speak.

"How could it die? It's a tree! An... important tree." Tai lung brought his head back down, as he coughed from the cold.

Thailaan stopped, as she turned to Tai Lung. "You just don't get it, do you?" She deposited her two swords back into their steep case, while she slowly walked over to the snow leopard. "It was cut down by my master, because he wanted to simply have the Dragon Scroll. He tried to take it just four years ago, but what did you do?" She touched his chin, and brought his head up. "You defeated him." She looked away and squinted. "And now, he's back, only with a little more back up. And now, you're the ones who are tied up. Who's defeated now?" She thought, then sighed. "The Peach Tree only affects those who fully understand what Kung Fu is. Mostly, those who handle swords know nothing compared to you."

"Wait, hold on. What is Kung Fu?"

Thailaan laughed. "I won't even bother explaining it to you, for you've already lost your mind, along with this animal." She turned to Master Shifu, who was breathing hard now. Thai looked down, and felt much pity for her two prisoners. "Look... I _do _want to free you, and I _do _want you to stop all this madness... but my master says I cannot, for serious reasons. I'm..." She turned away from them. "I'm sorry." She withdrew her two swords once again, and started swinging, while Tai Lung stood there, too confused to talk back.

* * *

Po gasped at the sight they both saw, as he soon slowly made his way over to it. There was a pool of blood just against the far wall, and floor. The body and sword were both gone, but there was dried blood all over the place. Po thought he was going to throw up, because he has never seen so much of this horrid dark red substance. It was Song's blood.

Song was outside sitting on her porch. Her face was buried in her claws, and she was sobbing terribly.

Po looked over to her, as he soon walked over to her. "Song..."

"I know... I know. Go on without me and change, I'll... I'll be in, in a minute." She went back to her crying, while the panda slowly made his way back into the house, still looking at her.

Changing his clothes, he noticed her house was very neatly decorated, and very beautiful. It's a shame to see a rich gal like her just be put down. And for no particular reason! Po sighed, as he finished changing. Turning around, he found Song slowly walking in, shielding her eyes from the blood spot.

Once Song found a good changing spot, she shook off her towel, and water from her fur went everywhere. Po blinked, and turned away, as he quickly felt a bit aroused. He leaned against a wall, while his friend changed behind him. There was a hole in the wall. The battle that she fought must've been brutal! She seemed like a great warrior, due to her sword collection that were mounted all over the walls.

"Okay, we need to get to the Jade Palace, and fast. Who knows what could've happened over there!" She walked past him, as her red fur brushed against Po.

He shook, as he swallowed. "Okay. Lets... go then." He looked down and squinted. He knew he was a traitor, and now he was going to back to the hell hole he first came from.

Song took hold of a large weapon her friend, Thailaan gave her. Thailaan was transported to India from North America, and got this massive sword. She traveled from India to China, as she met her four other friends. She says they're great friends, but she was beginning to think that they were turning bad, considering they were wanting to take over the Jade Palace. Hopefully Sky wasn't Thailaan's friend, nor any of the army of Thoros. And hopefully... she wasn't apart of Sky's plot.

"Song?" Po asked, as the fox twitched back into his direction. She was staring at the engravings in her sword that said, _'Always remember to never forget.' _She didn't know quite what it meant, but it looked cool.

"Sorry, I'm coming." She put her six-feet high sword onto her back, as she slowly walked over to him, looking around her house once more, before she would have to desert it.

* * *

Sky threw the door open with a massive _SLAM_.

_**"AAAAAAAHHHH!" **_He took his fist and punched a massive hole through the wall. Withdrawing it, he saw blood was dripping from it. "Where is that bloody scroll?!"

Miraji perked up. "Master, I do say, you should settle down. It's just a scroll-"

"Just a scroll? Just a _**scroll**_?? Mirror." He growled, as he circled around his friend. "If you know what the scroll holds, you would know how important it is to me." He withdrew his sword, as he used it like a cane, to circle Mirror.

"I'm starting to disagree with helping you with this evil plot, master. You have killed nearly all of the townsfolk, and have found nothing. You should not go on a rampage just because you haven't found what you have always wanted."

"Stop talking, Mirror. You don't know how much I need this."

"_You? _What about us? I thought _we _would get something special off of this." Sorus growled.

"I know! You _will _get something special! But for now, we have to _find _the scroll first, in order to even think about it!"

"Skyler, I wish to not be apart of your rampage anymore. I've seen many deaths in my time, but this... this is just brutal." Mirror breathed.

Sky clenched his fists harder on his Katana. "Oh... you think _that's _brutal?" He took up his sword and stabbed right through the turtles shell, and through his body. Blood seeped along the sword of Sky's.

Thailaan walked out of the room, as she gasped, along with all the others. The turtle fell to the ground, eyes wide open.

"Master!" Thai screamed, as she went rushing over to her now dying friend. She knelt down and tried to bring Mirror back to life.

Sky kicked her away from the turtle. "Let him die! He was a traitor from the very first day we met him." He glared at Thai, who was now just starting to get up with a whimper. Sky stood tall, as he looked at his mates. "Who's next? Are any of you willing to quit on me?" Silence filled the room, as Kuwon breathed hard at the death of his other close friend. He didn't say a word, along with all the others. "Good. Now, we need to find whoever might be holding the scroll..." A thought popped up in Sky's thick head. "Tai Lung." He slowly walked over, pushed Kuwon to the side, and walked into the room.

"Don't kill him." Thailaan barked back, as she exchanged glances with the other two.

"Don't worry, I will, once I get the information I need." Sky smiled, as he turned back to Tai Lung, and Shifu.

* * *

Song rushed out along the snow that was just now starting to turn black. The canyons around her were filled with snow, everywhere. Po ran with her. They have been running at a high pace for about 20 minutes now, in complete silence. They were gaining much ground, and they were already starting to get close to the Jade Palace. Po was terrified of what might happen, and what might have happened to Shifu and Tai Lung. He already knew Tai Lung was dead, due to him not rescuing Tai Lung himself just a while ago. Sky probably found him, and killed him, just like what he did to the furious five. The black clouds up in the sky were beginning to fade, as the fox and panda made their way across the long canyon.

Minutes passed, as Po began to see the Valley of Peace in the distance.

Song panted, along with Po. "What is that?" Song screamed, as she saw black smoke rising in the distance. No, it wasn't in the distance, but it was the Valley of Peace. The homes were on fire! This place didn't feel very peaceful after all.

"Oh no..." Po looked around frantically, as they both walked through the town in terror. There were no dead bodies everywhere... there was no one screaming or yelling... what could have possibly happened?

Song looked up at the Jade Palace. "It's Skyler. He's responsible for all of this! That.. that..."

"Meany!" Po cut in, canceling out her cursing.

Song looked at him. "Okay. We need to get to him, only we need to use the element of disguise and surprise. Isn't that what you've learned in one of the thousand scrolls, Po?" Song turned to him. He was gone. _Oh no. _"Po?"

"Boo."

Song gasped, as she looked to her right, where Po was now standing. "Gosh, Po!"

"Oh yeah, I know the element of disguise and surprise." He smiled and winked. He remembered master Shifu teaching him it just a couple days ago. He thought about his master, as he soon sighed. He couldn't believe he just deserted him like that. Shifu's probably dead now! How stupid Po could be...

"Okay then, we have to stop them! Even though they've caused so much already..." She sighed, as she looked down. "We have to find Tai Lung. We need to!" She rushed up the steps to the Jade Palace.

* * *

Another numbing punch. "Uuuehhh..." Tai Lung's vision went blurry, as he gagged blood. "I already told you..." Tears fell from his red eyes, as Master Shifu next to him was squirming to get out, and kill Sky. "I... don't.. know!" Tai Lung spat, as he was nearly unconscious.

Sky brought back his fist once more. "Just tell me, you rat!" He punched Tai Lung again. "You toad!" He brought back his fist again.

"Sky!" An angered and stubborn voice came from behind him.

Skyler brought down his fist, as he slowly turned around. He saw another snow leopard, as she was about to pounce.

"I've decided, Sky." She squinted at him, as she got into stance.

The wolf looked behind Thai, as he saw the polar bear, and lynx were both laying on the ground. Dead? "Oh what, you're going to quit, too?" He stepped forward, as he took hold of his sword.

"You've been causing too much damage. These are innocent people that you're slaughtering! How can your heart stand something like this... The townsfolk... Tai Lung..."

"Tai Lung is guilty! Did you see what he did to me just four years ago? He rid me from the Jade Palace! And you come along and say he's innocent?"

Thai hissed, as she grabbed hold of her swords, also.

"No, Sky!" Another voice came.

Sky turned around, to see the red panda's head was up, and breathing hard.

"I, was the one who defeated you."

"So now he talks?" Sky began to turn his scarred body back to his half-dead prisoner.

Shifu showed his teeth, as he clenched his weak fists. "It is not me, who is the guilty one, but you! I was defending-"

"You were not defending anyone! Do you not remember the Kung Fu code, you seemed to go by? Every animal is alike, no matter how their personality changes! No matter how many other animals that that one animal has killed..."

"That was not included! You are guilty of your crimes, and now, your crimes are starting to catch up to you!" Shifu barked.

Thailaan slowly crept over to the alpha hound. She took hold of her sword tightly, squinting in disgust.

Sky walked ever so slowly over to Shifu, as he withdrew his sword. "Would you like to be next?" He breathed out something black, as he held up his Katana up to Shifu's trembling neck. "I've killed the furious five, now why shouldn't I kill their master, also?"

Shifu blinked at Thai, who was about to strike Skyler. She took the butt of her two swords, and...

_**BAM! **_Thailaan went flying back, and slid across the ground, and fell onto the deck of the Jade Palace. Sky hissed, as he rested his elbow. He ran over to her, as his white, tattered fur began to turn gray. Gray? With his sword out, he jumped on her, and in a split second, raised his sword up, and...

_**Slllit! **_Sky blinked, as he soon rocked back and forth. His mouth was wide open. Blood slowly dripped from it, and onto Thailaan. Disgusted, Thai backed away, as Sky fell to the ground.

Po withdrew the massive sword from Sky's chest. He backed away, as he started to lose himself. "I... I killed him..." He fell to the ground, as he dropped his sword. He could never kill someone! That's not him...

Song smiled greatly. "Yes... you, killed him!" She looked over at Thailaan, and helped her up.

Thai was holding her side. Soon noticing Song, she smiled greatly, as her eyes lit up. "Song!" The two animals hugged tightly, as Thai's eyes filled up with tears. "I thought you were... gone." She smiled, as she soon looked over to the panda. "Who... who are you?"

Po breathed hard, as white mist came from his mouth. He saw the wolf's fur was turning black, just as the snow did. He couldn't talk for he was too shocked from his killing.

"He's the Dragon Warrior." Song walked up to him, and smiled. "And he finally fulfilled his destiny. By protecting the Valley of Peace." She looked at the black wolf, who's eyes were still open. They started to turn red. "What's... What's happening...?" Song started to back away, while Thailaan did the same.

The wolf twitched, as he slowly got up. He breathed out black smoke still, as he staggered his body up. He stared at Po with tremendously furious eyes. Song and Thailaan gasped, as they took hold of their swords.

Sky smiled, as he turned his head to the side. "You cannot defeat me. I am a leader, a legend!" He chuckled in a trembly tone. He tensed his muscles every once in a while, as black blood came from his bleeding chest. It sapped the deck, as it seeped through the wooden cracks. "It's time." He cocked his head to the side, as it cracked.

* * *


	17. Life and Death

Chapter 17

Life and Death

* * *

Song looked at the black wolf in freight, as she twitched her eyes to the two chained-up prisoners. She saw Tai Lung.

Gasping, she sprinted over to him. "Tai Lung! Tai Lung..." Song went to hug the chained-up snow leopard.

"Uh... Song... I thought you were-"

"No, Tai Lung! The Dragon Warrior revived me!" She smiled greatly.

Master Shifu gasped, as he picked up his head. "Po? He... he used the Dragon Scroll?"

Song turned to Shifu. "Yes, yes! He's here now! He came back, Shifu..." She then heard many screaming clashes coming from behind her. Turning around, she saw Thailaan was down on the ground just getting up from a massive blow, while the panda was fighting for his life, with Song's Khanda.

"Quick, Song! Free us!" Tai Lung cried, as he coughed again from the black snow, that was now frosted all around his fur.

Song nodded, as she focused on the metal that was keeping Tai Lung strained.

"Just... focus." Tai Lung breathed, as he flinched from the yells and screams that were coming from Thailaan and the wolf.

Shifu was looking at Song in wonder. _She will free the next Dragon Warrior! _His chest grew in excitement, as Song closed her eyes, and swatted at the chains that were keeping Tai Lung chained to the wall. Once he was just a bit freed, he laughed in wonder, as he yanked on his other chains. They broke off with a grunt.

Freeing Shifu, Song looked over to Tai Lung, who was staring angrily at the thriving demon wolf, who seemed to be winning the battle.

"Song, I know nothing of Kung Fu, nor does Master Shifu! Without Kung Fu, we cannot fight." Tai Lung clenched his fists.

Song looked down, as she stared at the smooth, stone ground. As quick as a flash, she stepped down, and pounded the ground with her fist. A slab of rock flew up, and in mid-air, she sliced it twice, making the end of it fairly sharp. She caught it, as it looked almost like a spear. Or sword.

"You still have your strength! I know you may not know Kung fu, but-" She handed the sword to the stunned Tai Lung. "...I remember teaching you a bit of sword fighting back in the town. That did not get erased from your memory." She smiled, as she also made one for the red panda.

Shifu stared at her in shock. "I did not know... you were as talented as this!" Shifu felt the sword, as he soon gained hope. He knew-

_**AAAH!** _They all turned around to a deathly scream from Po, who nearly got stabbed by the wolf's now black Katana.

Gasping, Tai Lung ran over to him, along with Song and Shifu.

Sky stood in the center, as he drooled black saliva. They all stood around him, Thailaan, Po, Song, Shifu, and Tai Lung.

The black wolf smiled, as his horrible breath reached the others crowded around him. His teeth were black, as they were soon rotting. He was dead, though, he was still alive. "Now, doesn't this seem familiar? I remember you, Tai Lung, as the Furious Five were crowded around you. Now lets see what you did..." Sky quickly removed his sword, and slashed at Po, who quickly dodged it.

Thailaan jumped on the wolf, and wrapped her sword around his neck. "I don't even know what you're talking about, but this is the end..." She slowly backed away, as the others stared at him in utter anger. Sky didn't lean back against her, making the sword cut into his flesh. He chuckled, as he grabbed the sharp end of the sword, and removed it from her hand, as his hand bled horribly. Spinning the sword around, he was now holding two swords.

Gasping, Thailaan backed away from the wolf, who was now staring at her with horrifying eyes.

Sky grasped the two swrds tightly, as he got into stance. "C'mon, you bastards..." He growled, as he held both swords out, bleeding all over.

Song growled, as she was about to jump after him. Po stopped her. "Wait! I know what will happen if we do this..."

Not thinking, Shifu and Tai Lung pounded after Sky. Jumping, the others joined, and exactly as Po predicted, he was gone, along with... Tai Lung!

"No!" Song ran over to the edge of the porch, and jumped after the wolf. Catching onto his left foot, she hung onto him with her life. They were right above the volcano.

Po and Thailaan looked at each other, as they quickly jumped after her, leaving Shifu at the deck.

Master Shifu stood there, as his eyes blurred. He knew that by the death of the newly planted Peach Tree... that this was the end of his own life. He he slowly fell to his knees. "I cannot... carry on, Po... The Peach Tree... It carried my life... And now it's almost completely ruined." His vision slowly went black, as he took one last look at the flying panda. "The volcano... it will blow once I leave this world... Po, please... stay... away from..." He took one last staggering breath, as he collapsed to the ground. He slowly disappeared, as a white cloud slowly grew from his body. Shifu was dead. And the volcano that he was holding back...

* * *

Thailaan and Po landed on the bridge, as it slowly cracked from the landing of all five of the animals. They ran after the tripped wolf, as he tried to kick away from the fox, holding Tai Lung. Screaming, he kicked her hard in the face, as she went flying into Thailaan. Po kept running, as he was only meters away from the fleeing black wolf. They were all now almost in the middle of the volcano that was about to blow.

Sky ran hard on his two legs, as he held the squirming snow leopard, while Po was close behind him. Po was actually gaining on the wolf, as he quickly took his sword out, and sliced at Sky's legs. The sword cut deeply in, as the wolf roared, dropped Tai Lung, and fell off the edge.

The panda was filled with great hope, as he ran over to Tai Lung. "Tai Lung!" He helped the snow leopard up, as Tai Lung's eyes were desperately filled with painful tears.

"Is it... is it over?"

Po looked around frantically, as he turned back to Tai Lung, smiling, relieved. "Yes... yes! It's... it's over!" Po quickly put Song's massive sword back into it's case at his side, as he reached into his pocket. Withdrawing a red and green scroll, he looked up at Tai Lung.

The snow leopard gasped. "Po... you're, you're giving it to me?"

"You need it more than I do." Po gave him a comforting grin. "I've realized that I have no need for this. It's not the Dragon Scroll that kept my place in this world," He looked at the snow leopard with trusting eyes. "But just what I think of myself, and what I know of myself. I could never be a great as you, Tai Lung. You earned it. Just remember this: there _is _no secret ingredient. It's just... you."

Tai Lung looked down at the scroll, and slowly opened it...

Gasping, he stared at the reflection which now brought him back to his past...

"_I don't want him in my house! I did not want a kid in the first place, and now, you come in with **him?**"_

"_Run, run, go! Get your baby out of here! Give him a home, one that would not scar him from the world..."_

"_Very good, Tai Lung! You will learn Kung Fu. I find you will be a great master someday... and maybe... the next Dragon Warrior!"_

"_Not chosen? But Master Oogway! He has mastered the 1,000 scrolls of Kung Fu, and is my best student!"_

"_Tai Lung has escaped the prison! Shifu, you must tell Oogway, we need the Dragon Warrior to defeat him! And for good!"_

"_...I figured it out myself. Skadoosh." **BOOM! **_

"_**Po!** You will give me that scroll **now!**"_

"_You need to rid yourself from your past, Tai Lung..."_

"_I am revived, Tai Lung! I'm alive!"_

"_You, Tai Lung, are the next Dragon Warrior."_

Tai Lung blinked, as his life flashed before his eyes. He just remembered who he really was now: not just the guardian of Kung Fu, but the keeper of the Dragon Scroll, just as he has always wished. A revelation of happiness and sorrow filled his heart, as he tried to force words out. "Po, I-"

_**"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" **_A black figure came jumping in, as it landed right on Po, forcing him off the edge of the bridge.

"Po!" Tai Lung screamed, as he rushed over to the edge, but, it was too late. Po was... Po was gone!

"_Mmmhmhmhmhmm....." _The black wolf slowly chuckled, as he stumbled to his feet. Tai Lung knew how the wolf survived now: he clung onto the bottom of the bridge with his own paws, and flung himself back up, onto Po. Who was now...

Tai Lung gasped, as he saw a bloody fist coming for him. Tensing up, he dodged it. He... dodged it? And another... and, and another!

In rage, the wolf kneed Tai Lung in the-

_Chhing!_

The wolf seemed surprised that it didn't hurt Tai Lung. "What the fuck... you're wearing a cup?"

"No, I am not..." Tai Lung smiled, as he got into stance. "That was the Dragon Scroll." His eyes widened, as he saw the wolf blasting barks at him, as he threw fists. Tai Lung easily dodged them, as he quickly remembered everything, including all the 1,000 scroll of Kung Fu.

_It is not the mind, that you need, Tai Lung, but yourself. Your trust and hope takes it all. Although the ones you have loved are now gone, there is always a way to get them back. Just, remember... to believe in yourself... Tai Lung..._

Tai Lung looked back down at Sky, who was now withdrawing his Katana. He quickly looked down, as the bridge started to shake. He could hear gasps coming from Song and Thailaan. They stopped running for him.

"It's going to blow!" He heard a scream from the two girls, as they quickly turned back around, and ran in the other direction, and away from the battle.

"Tai Lung!" Sky ordered. "Hand it over, and I'll make sure you get out of this alive." He brought his bloody paw towards Tai Lung, as the snow leopard searched for an answer.

"I..." He gasped, as he saw Master Shifu collapsing to the ground. His eyes went wide, as he remembered this volcano represented the spirit of what Kung Fu was, and it was atached to the Peach Tree. Shifu's life was held in the Peach Tree, just as Oogway's life was held in the old Peach Tree.

In deep thought, Tai Lung finally decided to give it up. Just... give it up-

_**BOOOOOM!!!! **_

The world froze, as Tai Lung saw Skyler, with his shocked, desperate face. The wolf slowly lowered his hands, as a rush of heat brushed over the two. Gasping, Tai Lung quickly punched the wolf one last time before-

_Whooosh! _

Tai Lung blinked, as he looked down. The lava was right under them now, but it wasn't touching their feet... though, the bridge was keeping them alive!

The bridge broke into six massive pieces, and all went flying into the air, with Tai Lung and Sky still on them.

Sky got up, as he growled. They were now in mid-air, standing on top of a solid piece of bridge, while the lava behind them were pushing them high in the air. The wolf quickly dove under Tai Lung and took his leg with his sword.

Reacting, the snow leopard kicked the Katana down, as he stared at the wolf's red eyes. Wind passed through their fur, as the hotness of the lava took each of their breaths.

Tai Lung took one last look at the wolf. Clenching his teeth together, he took hold of the wolf's sword, and pinned him to the ground by his feet. Taking the sword up in anger, Tai Lung stabbed once in the stomach. The wolf gasped greatly. "**This!**" He grunted, as he withdrew the sword. "Is for killing my friends!" Adrenaline rushed through his body, as he stabbed again. "**This!** Is for taking over the Valley of Peace, and killing all of the townsfolk!"

The ground shook with a massive _**BOOM! **_That the lava bore.

Tai Lung gasped, as lava touched his tail. Clenching his eyes shut, he screamed at the pain. Quickly opening his eyes to find the wolf attempting to escape, he took the sword again, as the lava slowly raised up on the little peice of bridge they were now on.

"And... **This!**" He gasped at the heat. "Is for taking the life of my master, and my friend... Po!" Lava started to raise up even more, until it almost touched the snow leopard.

Staring down at the possessed wolf with teary eyes, Tai Lung breathed hard. _Finally... after all these years, after all my anger and confusion... after every death and mournful thing that you have caused me, it is finally... _A great tear passed Tai Lung's cheek, as he let go of the sword, and collapsed on the wolf. _It... is finally... _

_Over._

* * *

A voice.

"_Tai Lung..."_

"_Yes, Master Shifu."_

"_I must tell you, you have been a great help throughout saving my life, along with everyone else's."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean... I used your power to save us, to save China, to save the world, and mostly, to save Kung Fu."_

Tai Lung breathed in hard, as his eyes were shut. Something soft touched his lips...

"_Yes, you have saved Kung Fu, you have made a legend throughout China, to cherish and love forever. Tai Lung, you have fulfilled your dream..."_

Tai Lung gasped, as he shot his eyes open. A shiver took his body, as he soon settled down. The first thing he saw was a tigress sitting over him... possibly...

"Tai Lung!!" The tigress bent down to hug him tightly. Her eyes seemed to be stained red with tears. "Guys! He's alive! He... he's alive!"

Tai Lung's blurred vision cleared out, as he looked at the tigress' face deeply. "T... Tigress...?"

"Yes, yes!" Tigress hugged him once again, as she soon lost control of all her emotions. She took his cheeks, bent down, and kissed him once again, while her tears fell upon his face.

Behind her, the Furious Five came rushing in. They seemed to be extremely surprised.

"Why are you... surprised? Am I... am I dead...?" He blinked slowly, as he almost closed his eyes completely.

"No, no... Tai Lung! You saved us!" Tigress laughed greatly, as tears stained her face.

"Tai Lung... you're, different." Viper smiled, as her expression changed to happiness and excitement.

Tai Lung looked at his side, where the wound Skyler, who was now dead, gave him. It was bandaged up. He seemed to be lying in a room of some sort... Maybe Tigress'.

Monkey, Mantis, and Crane looked him over, as they nodded in approval.

"You are a great... leader, Tai Lung." Crane agreed. He seemed a bit depressed.

"Wait... hold on... what am I.. that volcano... Master Shifu..." He staggered, while he held his side. He was in great pain, as he tried to hold it back.

"Oh, Tai Lung, we have... so much to tell you!" Tigress smiled, as she looked at the others. Blinking, she quickly changed her emotion. "So much happened, Tai Lung." She cleared her throat.

The five stopped staring, as they heard something... something that sounded like foot steps. Staring behind themselves, Mantis and Monkey cleared the way, giving Tai Lung a direct overlook onto who just came in. It was Master Shifu.

Tai Lung slowly crawled away, while still on his back. "I'm sorry, master, I didn't mean-"

"You have no need to be sorry, Tai Lung." Shifu grinned, as he slowly walked towards the snow leopard. "You are now welcome to the Jade Palace."

"Why? What... what did I do to deserve this?"

"You have defeated Skyler, the one I predicted would come, and saved us all!" Shifu gave a friendly chuckle.

"What do you mean by 'saving' you all?" Tai Lung questioned.

Everyone just smiled, as Shifu made his way over to Tai Lung. "I mean 'save', by renewing us. You raised us up. You... revived us!" Shifu exclaimed.

"But how,... how!" Tai Lung cried, as he sat up.

Shifu sat down, cross-legged. "You used the power of the Dragon Scroll. You used it! And you used it right on time, when the one seeking it was destroyed, you used it to heal us from the dead!"

"So I... no, I couldn't have! I wasn't even thinking of it at that time!"

"Trust me, I'm sure you have always been thinking about Tigress."

"What does Tigress have to do anything about this?" He bolted his head over to Tigress, as a warm rush quickly passed over him. She was... beautiful, even though her fur was ragged.

"She was the same as everyone else."

"What do you mean by everyone?"

"I mean, the Furious Five, the townsfolk-"

"What about Song and Thailaan?" Tai Lung begged.

Seconds of silence filled the room.

Squinting down, Shifu walked out of the room, as Tai Lung stared at him. "Come, outside. I will explain everything."

Tai Lung looked back at Tigress, who was still smiling greatly at his appearance. She nodded for him to follow her master, as he did so.

* * *


	18. Moment of Truth

Chapter 18

Moment of Truth

* * *

Master Shifu walked next to the Peach Tree of Wisdom. Tai Lung picked up his head once he made it up the mountain that the tree was planted on.

The snow leopard gasped, as he saw the Peach Tree wasn't down. It should have been gone, because he thought that that wolf; the one Tai Lung had just defeated: Skyler, chopped it down. "What-"

"Song and Thailaan are both gone, Tai Lung." Shifu interrupted, not letting Tai Lung plead for another soon to be answered question.

Tai Lung twitched his head over to Shifu. "What? How could they be?" He looked down at his paws, as he saw Skyler's green wristband was still on him. Thinking, he brought his head up, to his concluding thought. "The volcano killed them." Misery took his heart, as a clump formed in his throat.

"No, it did not." Shifu slowly trudged over to Tai Lung, as he looked into his eyes. "They are gone."

"What, what do you mean, gone?!" Tai Lung clenched his fists. "They just can't disappear, master, they... they either die or... or, leave!" He started to lose his voice.

"I know... I know, you will go through a hard time after this, but they were apart of Skyler, they had the same heart as him." Shifu tried to keep his emotions in tact, as he attempted to keep TaiLung with him. "They disappeared, just as I almost did when this tree was chopped down." He looked at the peach tree.

Tai Lung was speechless, as a revelations of emotions swept over him. "But... but what about Song? She had nothing to do with him! She hated him! Master, how would you even know about her?"

"She was apart of Sky's rage, even though her heart no longer wanted to be in any part of it."

"How? What did she do, Master Shifu?" Tai Lung begged.

Shifu looked out among China in thought. "It was... a very, long time ago..."

* * *

"...I think it's time I tell you a story, that you have long forgotten about..."

"_What do you want me to do with him? He has no use to me." Skyler growled at Song, as she pushed him to the side with her dirty hands._

"_Don't worry! I have everything you will need. He also seeks the place of the Dragon Warrior, only he is a bit knocked out from a defeat some panda gave him when he tried to go for it. Once he gets his mind back in place, he will know what his main goal was." Song chuckled._

"_I will __**make **__him remember!" Sky nearly darted off, before Song caught him by the ear._

"_No, no!" She pulled him back, as he growled at her in great anger. "I will tell him everything. Once he kills his so called 'Master', who is taking care of him now, you can take him out and make him team up with you to take over the Jade Palace. But don't do it tonight! I will write a letter to his master before he gets killed. I made a pill that Tai Lung will take, to knock him out for a couple months."_

"_Months?! Song! I want to get this done __**now! **__I want my power!"_

"_You will have to wait!" Song grunted, as she pointed at his face. "He will regain back his strength and power, and will come back to the Jade Palace. There, you can do the same. You guys talk, and do your business!" She looked at her hands. She noticed they were dirty from the rust she cleaned off of a sword she made years ago. "I must wash my hands, now..." She slowly walked off, leaving Sky in an angry, stressful manner. _

_..._

_Sky squinted, as he bolted his head over to the house Tai Lung was staying in. Song said that Tai Lung hit head on something... making him lose all of his memory. He has changed, but he will change back... Sky knew it! And, he will **make** him change back! Sky smiled, as he rushed over to the house the snow leopard was staying in._

_..._

_Sky took another punch at the afraid snow leopard, as he blocked it, again. "Don't you remember about wanting to be the Dragon Warrior? Your master, Master Shifu, trained you! You have to-" Sky stopped, as he twitched at oncoming footsteps. Growling, he punched Tai Lung hard in the nose, knocking him out, as he jumped off of him, and ran off._

_Song reached the knocked out snow leopard. "Tai Lung..." She sighed, as she attempted to drag him back inside her house._

_Sky hid in the forest behind the house. "Damn it, Song!" He squinted, as he looked around. "Fine, I will wait. You better not screw this up..." He jumped off, as he ran back to his cave in which he stayed in, with his fellow team mates: Kuwon, Sorus, Miraji, Thailaan, and now, Song._

* * *

Shifu blinked, as he stopped talking.

"You're saying... she was with him that whole time?" He looked at Shifu with begging eyes.

"Yes, ever since he saw you fall out of the sky, from your recent defeat, by Po." Shifu replied.

"I... no, I landed in the forest! I didn't land in a town!"

"Wait, Tai Lung, let me explain. You were defeated by the panda, and because of his hold, you were blown away into a town. You were knocked out, as all your memory drained because of the blow, from hitting the ground. I gave you the pill that Song made for you, and set you in the forest, making you think you were blown away into the forest." He breathed.

"...I lost all of my memory..." Tai Lung looked down.

"Yes, and you regained it all because-"

"Because of that traitor, Song..."

"No, Tai Lung, no one can completely be a traitor. She still loved you, and once she saw you turn different when you were banned from this palace just four years ago, she changed. You came back to her, and she wanted to start over, as she tried to keep that wolf away from you and her. She didn't tell you anything, because she didn't want you to be too confused or frustrated that Sky was still out there."

Tai Lung looked away. "Not like I'm confused now..." His eyes began to fill with tears. "So... Song is just, gone, along with her friend, Thailaan?"

Shifu smiled, as he looked down.

"Why are you smiling?" The snow leopard questioned.

"Thailaan... Thailaan..." He shook his head.

Tai Lung looked confused. "What? What is it?"

"Have you ever noticed how your names are basically the same? Tai Lung, Thailaan. And you two are also the same species?"

"What is this supposed to mean?"

Shifu looked into the snow leopard's eyes. "I knew your mother, Tai Lung. You and Thailaan are siblings."

Tai Lung blinked. "Wh... what? We are?" Thoughts and questions filled his head, as he stared at his master with confused eyes.

"Yes... and unfortunately..." He sighed greatly, as he hated informing someone, that one of their loved ones were now dead, or gone. He breathed in, as he picked his head up. "Unfortunately... Thailaan is gone, also."

"Why don't you just say that she is dead?" Tai Lung pushed.

"No one can truly be 'dead'. Only the ones who cannot be forgiven are dead." Shifu explained.

"Oh..." Tai Lung looked out to China. "Then I forgive you, Song and Thailaan." Thinking, he turned back to Shifu. "Did it work?"

Shifu just shook his head. "It doesn't work like that, Tai Lung. When I was saying 'those who cannot be forgiven', I mean the lost ones; the ones who cannot be brought back to life by life itself. Life is a unique thing, and if you mistreat it in a way some animals would call 'unforgivable', you can't live it well again. It's legend, and tradition that we honor those we wish gone. But of course, you _know_ this." He sat. "Those who mistreat whom they must honor, become more and more leveled out, and soon enough, darkness strikes. That is what happened to Song, as she couldn't hide from it. Although she changed much, she still had darkness in her heart."

The snow leopard was in deep thought. "What about what me, and what happened four years ago? When I teamed up with him to attempt to defeat you? Wasn't I 'unforgivable'?"

"From the very beginning, you did not want to be involved with any of it. True?"

Tai Lung just nodded, as he looked away.

"This means you do not have darkness in your heart."

"Master, I've had darkness in my heart ever since Oogway foretold!"

"No, Tai Lung! You are clean! Master Oogway was many things, but you _know _he could never control what your destiny could have been, and is! He predicted that you will be breaking out of your prison at first, and that is why he needed another Dragon Warrior, to stop yourself from becoming who he knew you were going to be! Po succeeded in defeating you, and right about that time, I had a vision from Master Oogway saying that you were going to be the savior of us all, the one who will defeat the next seeker of the Dragon Scroll, and that was Skyler! He predicted that you will be the next Dragon Warrior, because he knew..." Shifu paused, as he sighed, and closed his eyes.

"Because... because he knew what?"

Shifu hesitated, as he put his two hands together, as his long sleeves covered them. He opened his eyes, breathed out very slowly, and looked up at Tai Lung, once again. "Because... he knew, that Po would have died by the time you came along." He shook his head in distress, as he continued. "He didn't know how he could have been slain, for all he knew, was that you were going to be the next Dragon Warrior. We are all... very sorry for his loss..."

Tai Lung's breath was taken, as he clenched his stomach in great, emotional pain. "I... I had so much to tell him... Can't I bring him back to life?"

"No, you cannot. You used his power to revive all that was lost: the townsfolk, us, and most importantly, The Peach Tree."

Tai Lung gasped. "What a horrible thing I have done..."

Shifu walked over to the snow leopard, to comfort him. "No, Tai Lung. Po went out in honor, and we all know it. He was a great friend, and a great Dragon Warrior. But now..." He hesitated. "Now, we must choose a new Dragon Warrior." Shifu stared at Tai Lung for seconds, before breaking the locked gaze. He slowly lowered his shoulders, as he brought his hands behind him. "A celebration will be held this afternoon. I will choose who will be the next Dragon Warrior." He looked away, as he made his way down the mountain.

* * *

Tigress looked at the snow leopard with her searching eyes. "I was expecting _you _to be the next Dragon Warrior. I didn't expect Master Shifu to hold a whole choosing ceremony." She folded her arms, as Tai Lung walked over to a boiling pot which held soup. He wasn't the best cooker, but he remembered Song teaching him how to cook a bit.

"As did I think, but I guess Shifu has to hold a proper celebration before just jumping right to that. Maybe he will, but who knows?" Tai Lung smiled.

Tigress smiled back, as she got up to look at what he was cooking. "What are you cooking?" She asked eagerly.

Tai Lung grinned, as he softly pushed her away. "A _real _chef does not tell what he is cooking until his guests finish it." He laughed, as he tried to intimidate Master Shifu. He turned to look at Tigress, as her smile slowly faded. "What's... wrong, Tigress?"

The tigress looked deep into his eyes. "It's Po... I still can't believe... after all of those years... all that time..." She struggled for words, as she sat down on a chair behind her, looking down.

Tai Lung looked at her in pity. Deeply thinking, he slowly walked over to her, as thoughts filled his head. Kneeling down, he took her paw, and stroked it ever so slowly. He didn't know much on how to comfort animals, but he could try.

Jaw set, he looked up at her now somewhat red-tainted face. "I am also suffering from his loss. We all are." He saw she was still looking away, as she tried to hold in her tears.

He squinted, as he went to touch her chin, as he directed it over to himself. "Tigress, he went out in honor. I'm sure he is still thinking of us, after all of that. He has sacrificed much, and we, all, will miss him terribly." He hesitated. "But Tigress," He looked into her sorrow-filled eyes. "We're still here. The town is back, and most of all, Kung Fu is back. Po repaired all that Sky has destroyed. He redeemed you, Tigress! It was either reviving you, or letting all of Kung Fu go to waste..."

Tigress looked at him, as she went to hug him.

Tai Lung held Tigress, as he felt a little shocked that his words helped her a little. He slowly brought his hands to her back, so that he was fully embracing her. A thought popped up in his head, as he slowly lowered his chin on her right shoulder. "I... I still love you."

He could hear whimpers coming from the strong warrior. It struck him hard in the heart, as he slowly felt much strong feeling for her. Hugging her tighter, he closed his eyes.

"Thank you, Tai Lung." Tigress spoke.

Seconds of beautiful silence filled the room, as the snow leopard thought. "What for?" He replied.

Tigress hesitated. "For coming back." She smiled, as tears filled her already red eyes. "You are... forgiven."

Tai Lung was deeply shocked by her words.

_You are forgiven, Tai Lung._

Blinking, Tai Lung finally pulled away, as he gave a smile. "May I have a smile? It would make my day." He gave her an innocent stare. _A __**real, **__innocent stare. _

Tigress slowly made her lips into an apathetic grin, as she got up, along with Tai Lung.

"Oh, come on! That's no smile!" He took her hands, as she nearly blushed. The tigress looked away, as she tried to hide her emotions. Tai Lung hesitated. "Please... Tigress?" He had her turn her head back to him.

Tigress slowly smiled, showing her perfectly white, sharp teeth, as she stared at him.

"Now, laugh."

"What?"

"Just, laugh! Even when you're in the worst of situations, laugh!" He chuckled, as he felt he had a change of heart.

Tigress could tell Tai Lung has changed much, but in a good way. She slowly shook her head, as she slowly chuckled.

Impatient, Tai Lung laughed loudly.

Tigress stared at him with a confused face.

"Okay, I'm taking matters into my own hands!" He took his paws, and tickled her sides.

She smiled, as she tried to hold back her laughter. "A master trains her nerves so that they... are..." She closed her eyes, as she clenched her fists from holding back her laughter.

Shooting her eyes open, she began to burst into a loud laugh, as Tai Lung did the same. "Tai Lung! Tai Lung.. hahahah... you..." She looked behind him, and saw the pot, which was now beginning to burn. "Tai Lung! Tai!"

"No, I will not stop!" He laughed greatly, as he kept his hands on the sides of her stomach.

"No, no, Tai Lung! The pot... it's burning!" She laughed some more, as Tai Lung kept tickling her.

"That's not going to work on me, Tigress!"

Tigress finally focused, and opened her eyes. She made up her mind, still laughing like a mad-woman, and took his cheek. Pulling him forward, she shoved his lips to hers.

In awe, Tai Lung stopped, as he dropped his arms.

Tigress pulled away, as she pointed behind him. "The pot!"

Tai Lung finally turned around, to find the pot was now flaming. Gasping, he bolted over to the burning hot pot, as he took his fist and touched it. Burning his fist, the fire stopped. He quickly pulled his hand away from the pot. "Owww! Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch..."

Tigress laughed greatly, as she almost fell to the floor. "And you say you can take anything?" She finally collapsed to the floor in laughter.

"Well... I lied!" He said in anger at the laughing tigress. His emotions changed, as his frown slowly turned to a smile. He began to laugh along with his friend, as he also nearly fell to the ground in laughter.

* * *

Master Shifu held the newly made staff with his two hands. At the end of the staff, was the Dragon Scroll he saw in Tai Lung's hand once he appeared in the now repaired Jade Palace. He looked up at the Dragon who's mouth was empty, due to the taking of its scroll. That Dragon... it represented the spirit of Kung Fu, just as the Volcano represented the body, and the Tree represented the mind.

The Dragon was the very birth of Kung Fu, as it was the first founded animal that was once practicing it. That is where the White and Black Dragon came from: the Twin Dragons; the founders of Kung Fu, as they both represented the good and the evil, the redeemed and the damned, the forgiven and the forgotten; the T'ai Chi Tou. It is the symbol of Kung Fu, and it will stay the symbol until Kung Fu is no more, just as Master Oogway said.

_And it will, live forever. _

Shifu nodded once slowly, as he breathed out. He began. Swinging the staff around his body, he stepped forward, as he spun it above him. The Dragon Scroll fell from the staff's grasp, as it flew up. Shifu breathed hard, as he ordered the Peach Tree petals up. They slowly drifted up, as they took the ragged Dragon Scroll. Slowly drifting up, the Dragon Scroll rested in the Dragon's mouth. The beat-up scroll quickly flashed light all over the room, as everything went white.

Gasping, Shifu began to back away, covering his eyes. He blinked, as he saw the white was gone. He removed his arm, as he looked up at it. It was back in perfect condition. He smiled, as he walked back out of the legendary hall. "It will come, no worries, the Dragon Warrior will be chosen." He closed the doors with a gentle _**slam**_.

* * *

_Later that afternoon..._

* * *

The host of the celebration and choosing, stepped forth. "Let the tournament, begin!" He rang a gong that soon qued the Furious Five, and Tai Lung, to begin their work.

Crane was the first up. He has improved much in many things, along with the others, giving him an easy shot in defeating the thousand tongues of fire.

Next up, Viper, defeating the triple-fang, dragons.

After Viper, Mantis, Monkey, and Tigress were all up, Tai Lung stepped in. The crowd looked a bit stunned by his appearance, but they quickly went back to their cheering.

Once Tai Lung was about to fight, Shifu stepped up. "The Dragon Warrior..." He closed his eyes, as he walked. "Is among us, my friends!" He blinked, as he remembered Master Oogway saying the same thing, just four years ago.

The Furious Five, along with Tai Lung, got into their places, as Master Shifu walked around them, inspecting them and letting Kung Fu to chose for him. The crowd settled down, as Shifu finally got in front of the six. Looking at them, he slowly grinned. He made his way over to Tigress, as he squinted at her. Fireworks seemed to go off above him. Weird.

_No..._

He walked over to Tai Lung, who was standing proud and tall. He looked up at him, and smiled. He removed his hand from behind him and...

_"...aaaAA_AA**AAAAHHH!!" **Something came falling in, as it collapsed right in the middle of Shifu and Tai Lung. Shifu didn't bring up his finger. He looked at the animal who was just now getting up.

"Oh... oh... sorry... I just wanted to see who the new Dragon Warrior would be!" An odd-looking zebra looked up, as he adjusted his now broken glasses.

Shifu smiled, as he looked up at the others. They all laughed greatly. They recalled this happening with Po... it brought back so many memories...

"What, Master, I'm the new Dragon Warrior??" The zebra tried to take Shifu's hand, as he made it point to him.

"No, zebra." Shifu brought back his hand, noticing no gong gonged.

Making up his mind, he finally agreed. He cleared his throat, as he looked out among the crowd. "The Dragon Warrior is... no one."

Everybody gasped, except Tai Lung.

"Awwh..." Disappointed, he zebra trotted off.

"There _can _be no Dragon Warrior, for there is nothing special about getting something as special as the Dragon Scroll." He turned to the six. "You all know that the scroll is just blank. Do you know why?" He got up on the steps, as he peered out among the crowd, and his students. "Because, it doesn't give you the power to do anything, for it is just yourself who is doing all the work. You must believe in what you want to do, and it will come true. And I promise you, it will... come true." He smiled, as his students did the same. A great emotion of happiness swept over him, as he closed his eyes. He now knew, _Peace has finally come... _"The Dragon Warrior, is all of you, for you are you, and no matter what, you can't change who you really are. You can jump, you can fly, you can do all of these things, if you keep your mind where your actions are and remember everything you once dreamed about, keep your trust in those you wish to honor, or even hate, and always, _always_ know that you can't change for anything, for you can do anything you want, if you just... simply..." He opened his eyes.

_Believe._

* * *

_**End Part 3**_

_This story ties into A Hidden Secret by me, if you would like to learn more about how this whole story. _

_-Skyy._


	19. Just The Beginning

The Return (Part 4)

Chapter 19

Just The Beginning

* * *

The snow leopard had his heavy eyes closed, as the sensation of warm wind brushed against his fur. His hand was on his wrist, where this green wrist band that that damned wolf; Skyler, dropped right after his defeat. He stroked it ever so slowly, as he breathed in and out with his them. _So many memories... held in this simple item..._

"Tai Lung." A voice echoed through the dark valley.

The leopard opened his eyes, as he slowly stumbled to his feet. The heroic Tai Lung; the slayer of Skyler: The wretched traitor, turned around.

It was Tigress.

A soft smile took Tai Lungs face, as he let go of the tight grip that he held in his hands. "Hello, Tigress." He blinked his eyes to hers, as he began to walk towards her, also.

"You've been thinking, haven't you?"

"Well, who doesn't think." He was now inches away from her, until he stopped getting closer.

"I know you, Tai Lung," She looked up into his eyes, as she continued. "You don't think."

The snow leopard just smiled sincerely, once again, as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. He kept his head close to hers, as his lips slowly moved with hers.

Tigress slowly pulled away, and placed a hand on his tight chest. "So, what have you been thinking about? Preparation for our marriage?"

Tai Lung looked beyond her, as he nearly rested his head on her right shoulder. He silently sighed, as he looked up at the star-filled sky. Hesitating and stuttering his voice, he managed to speak a lie. "Yes, I have."

"You still need to get a suit, you know. The day is only two weeks hence." Tigress stepped back, so that she could look back into his saddened eyes. She softly squinted in reaction. "What is it?"

Tai Lung slowly brought his head back up, as he shook his head. "It's nothing. Just," He scratched his ears. "Reminiscing."

"On what?" She brought her paws up, to hold his hips.

He set his jaw, as he blinked a couple times to keep the tears away. "You remember what happened just two months ago?"

Tigress' face quickly changed, as she took her hands off of Tai Lung, and turned to look at the lush, green grass beneath them both. "How could I not. You... told me that we weren't going to talk about that, though."

"That was for my own good." He went behind his lover and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I still remember everything that Po told me, on that day, when he..." He closed his eyes. "When he gave me his life, and how I had to destroy it to... to save you all." He hesitated, as a lump formed in his throat. "Sometimes I get really regretful about it... Like, it wasn't supposed to be." He paused. "Sometimes I wish this never happened."

Tigress nudged away from his grasp. "What are you saying?"

Tai Lung blinked in confusion, soon figuring what she was thinking. "I'm saying.. nothing, Tigress, I'm... just thinking."

The feline slowly replaced her feeling of concern with a feeling of happiness. A smile sapped her lips. "Anyways, what I came out here for, is that Master Shifu made Koy for dinner."

A smile quickly washed over Tai Lung's face. "Just like old times!"

Tigress kept her smile, as she turned around, and began to make her way to the Jade Palace. "Yes, _exactly, _like old times..."

* * *

The mighty yet scarred snow leopard followed at least one-hundred meters away from Tigress, as she opened up the doors to the hall of warriors, as the newly made kitchen was now connected to it. She kept the doors open for Tai Lung.

Once inside, he walked past the armor that was repaired, the swords and knives, and the....

He quickly looked away. _The vase that Shifu once said Po broke. _It brought back too many memories. Too many to handle. Although Tai Lung has stood through many emotional and physical pains, this would totally out rule all of them. Po could never be brought back, and they all knew it. Although the Furious five and Master Shifu have not had much concern for Po's death, it still lingers in Tai Lung's heart. He just couldn't get over the fact that that one day, when he woke up to the Furious Five and Master Shifu, that Po wasn't there. He couldn't get over that last day with Po, as he looked deeply into his eyes, and fell, ever so slowly, into the volcano. He was dead, and could not be retrieved... and it was all Tai Lung's fault.

The snow leopard kept his pace. Once returning his gaze back to his feet, he looked straight forward. Then, up. _The Dragon Scroll. _The thing that caused this mess in the first place. The disease, yet, the cure. The damnation and the redemption. _The Black, and the White._

He looked closer at the Dragon. Its mouth was shut. _What? _He took a step closer, and squinted his weary eyes closer to the dragon. Not only was his mouth closed, but the Dragon Scroll was not in its mouth. _How could this happen? _

Tai Lung took a step back, as he looked down at the pool, where the peach tree petals lay on top. Only, they weren't petals anymore. They were instead at the bottom of the white water, black. Black petals, in white water.

The snow leopard blinked in shock in what he saw. This, he knew, meant something he could never have thought about. Something magnificent, yet horrifying. Something incredible, yet nerve-wrecking.

_I am returning, Tai, Lung._ The voice came. It was of a male and female put together, high and low pitched, and perfectly in tune. It was the voice from heaven, but wait...

Tai Lung hesitated. _It was also the voice from hell._The snow leopard quickly backed away, as his eyes scanned the area. _What, what is this? _He began to think to himself, as he fell to the ground in confusion and terror.

_Tai Lung... Tai Lung..._

"Tai Lung?"

He twitched his head behind himself, as he saw Tigress standing there, hands on hips, staring him down.

"What are you waiting for? Fish is your favorite food!" She giggled, as she beckoned him inside.

Tai Lung was breathing hard and fast, as he turned his head back to the pool, picking his body up. The blue pool was perfectly settle, as the pink peach petals slowly floated around it. He looked up. The Dragon Scroll was in place. _What the..._ He slowly turned back around, and shook his head. _Just thoughts Tai Lung, just... thoughts._

* * *

**_BAM! _**Another blow. Black blood flew from his face, as he screamed again from the pain.

"I'm returning, Tai Lung? That's it? That's, **IT?**" He screamed at the black wolf, as he raised his fist.

"What else.. did you want me to say?" He cried, as he staggered back down to the ground; the worst spot to be in a major beating such as this.

He growled. "Go to hell!" Another blow.

The wolf got pounded into the ground, as he used his claws to stop his rolling, soon stopping. "You bastard, I'm already **IN **hell!" His vision went blurry for a second, before he shook his head back on focus. Two months in this pit... and he's finally allowed to get out.

**_ROAAAAAAR! _**He flew over to the black wolf, as he soon began to place his claws on his chest. A thought then popped up in his head. Grunting madly, he turned around, making his back face the wolf. "You need to get that wrist band back. You hear me..."

"I... I thought you wanted the Dragon Scroll, Master..." The wolf couldn't keep his eyes open from the fire.

"I don't need the Dragon Scroll any more... I just, need that wrist band! Essentials, first!" He thundered.

"The others are dead, how would you expect me to get it off of that snow leopard?! Who knows, by now, he might already be possessed by it!"

"I know! I know, just trust me, I know everything about Tai Lung." He breathed. "Get the damn wristband, and I'll make sure you'll get Song back."

The wolf looked up at him with doubtful, yet agitated eyes. "You're bluffing. Song is dead, because of you! You can't bring her back..."

"I know I can't, but, I know someone who can. Trust me."

"I don't think I _can _trust you, anymore..."

"Do you want me to resurrect you, or not?" He growled.

The wolf sighed, as he shook off the blood from his arm. "Fine. But don't expect to get a thrill out of this. I'm getting Song back, and you better promise that."

"I do not keep promises." He blew fire from his nostrils, as he growled at the black wolf. "Now, go, Skyler!" He whipped his tail to the black wolf, as a flash of light filled the dark room.

* * *

_Part 4 has come, and the only thing that will keep it going to part 5 are reviews! Press the button. I mean it. :P_

_Yes, right when we all thought this story was over, it comes back. This will surely be the beginning of the finale. Ask questions, have concerns, ask for scene selections, stuff like that. Don't freak about the story, you know how it goes. Review please. PLEASE._

_-Skyy._


	20. The Cliff

Chapter 20

The Cliff

* * *

_All has been lost. Not only have we been looking off the cliff to insanity, but worse;_

_We've tripped off of it. We cannot change our position, because we are stuck where we are._

_We cannot stop falling, because there's always something that will hold us back._

_There is always something that wants to have us dead, no matter how far it goes to fulfill that matter._

_We may never know what it may be, for all we see is rushing time, falling as we are._

_We never know when we will hit the ground, if ever there is any._

_All we can hope for, is something that will save us from damnation itself._

_Though, what is there to hope for?_

_What is there... to hope for..._

Tai Lung quickly shot his eyes open, and gasped rapidly inwards. Grunting in emotional pain, he rolled off his bed. Finding his hand situated on his wrist, he looked down at it. He was clenching hard onto the green wrist band that he never seemed to let go of. Growling with all his might, he stared at the wrist band with shame. His upper lip quivered, as his eyes never shot another gaze at anything else situated around the room. He knew now, that this wrist band was causing these nightmares of his; and worse, they were coming true-

"T... Tai Lung?" A faint, feminine voice whispered through her yawns. Tigress poked her head up from her position.

The disturbed snow leopard turned his head back around, as his quick shots of breaths slowly went back to normal.

"What's wrong...? What happened?" Tigress sniffed, as she rested her head on her palm, in which had rested her elbow on the slim pillow.

Tai Lung stared away, mouth a little open, still breathing hard. "Nothing... just..." He paused. "...just a nightmare..." He slowly climbed back into bed, as he let Tigress embrace him. A thought quickly took his mind. "Tigress...?"

"Hmm?" She replied, closing her eyes.

Thinking again, the snow leopard shook his head, as he brought his paws up to his face. Rubbing his eyes closed, he sighed. "Nothing.." He was in deep thought, as he soon laid his head down, and let Tigress rap her arms around his chest. Slowly... they went back to sleep.

_Because there cannot be anything to hope for, we are already falling._

_Redemption may feel right, but damnation just feels too good._

_Don't worry my friend, we will all fall down, one by one,_

_And join you._

* * *

He took his first step onto Earth. Earth, what a simple and cold place to live in. It was pretty clear for everyone to know that life on Earth is just torture, and when it's all over, your decisions make who you are, in the end. Life's Death's sacrifice, even when Life should give credit for Death itself. All in all, these animals do not know what good and bad is. Apparently they think Death is bad.

Skyler smiled. _I'll make them think it's good; because it is. _He withdrew his claws in his rage, and bolted through the the city where he was left off: Patna, India. _Only a couple miles to travel... Tai Lung, I am getting that wrist band, along with Song..._

* * *

She awoke.

"Ugh..." She could barely move her body. Her paws were clenching onto her tail, as her clattering teeth matched her shivering, naked body. _What... _She opened her eyes. _What happened...? _The only noise she could hear was that of the crickets, slowly chirping themselves to sleep. Above her, the skies were dotted with great, glistening stars. The moon was full and dark green, as it shined a great light, casting reflections on all the trees around her.

"Wh... where am I...?" She whispered to herself, as she picked her sore head up, and looked around frantically.

She then blinked. "_Who _am I?"

* * *

The bird noticed her sitting next to The Sacred Pool of Tears. He slowly circled around her, as he squinted down at her. Her eyes were wide, and searching. Her fangless mouth slowly drew open, as her unmoving body stood on the lush, green grass.

"Viper...?" Crane slowly whispered, landing ever so softly, next to her.

Viper stood still, not budging at all. She kept her wide gaze upon the pool.

The bird blinked in concern. He solemnly looked into her fragile eyes, as he kept his breathing low. The atmosphere all around them was glittered with fireflies, as they lazily buzzed from plant to plant, flickering their light on... and off... and on... "Viper!"

Viper gasped, as she quickly backed up. She flicked her head over at her friend, and sighed out quickly. "Oh... hello, Crane."

"What are you doing here, Viper?" He asked lightly.

"I'm just..." She brought her sight back upon the waters edge, and seemed to stare into it in oblivion. "...looking."

Crane knelt down next to her, and began to stare into it, as well. He could hear Viper's breathing quicken.

"Uh, so, why are you out here, this late at night?" She quickly asked, breaking the sweet silence.

Crane kept his gaze on the pool. "I should be asking you the same question."

"Too late." They both softly chuckled.

"Just flying around." The bird replied with a jump in his voice.

Viper stared at him. She got closer to his face, as he began to feel a little uncomfortable. She squinted into his eyes. "Okay you do know we both are lying, right?"

"Yeah..." He diverted his head back to Viper, and giggled.

"So why not bother just telling what we know?"

Crane nodded. "You-"

"You first." Viper interrupted.

There was a silence, as they both looked into each others eyes. Crane blinked away. "I was thinking about Po. Ever since he passed away, I couldn't just stand there on my bed and sleep. I wanted to get out and at least... do something..."

"You're right. We all regret that he's gone... but we can't do anything about it."

"But there _has _to be _some _way of getting him back! I can't help but feel as if we dragged him into this mess..." The crane lowered his head, as he let his long, pointed beak rest on the earth.

"I know, I know... but that's how every animal feels when another loved one passes away; they feel guilty. But we're not guilty, just know that. You didn't take his life."

"But Tai Lung did..." Crane felt a sense of anger take over him.

"No Crane," Viper scolded. "What Tai Lung did was right. He _did _take the life of Po, but not in a bad way. In any way, he would take his place, but he can't. We all know he can't..."

"Yeah, I guess so... I just feel so sorry for Po, I mean, he used to be a regular civilian. He used to work at his dad's noodle shop, having the normal time and life of his own and all... and now he doesn't have the chance to live it out. I just wish he had another chance..." Crane softly sighed, as thoughts began to fill his heavy head.

Silence came.

The bird then snapped out of it, and shook his head, as Viper was still staring at him. He glanced thoughtfully back at her. "Et toi? And what were you thinking about exactly...?"

Viper softly sighed out, and looked out, among China. "I was uh..." She had a regretful look on her worried face. "Remember when Po passed away and we had Tai Lung join us, and from that day forth, we would never speak of the evil one...?"

Crane nodded. "Yes, I remember." A pause. "But, you know, it's just the two of us here, so you can say anything you want... it was only Tai Lung and Tigress that we couldn't speak of him around."

"Okay... well, I was..." She sighed. "I was thinking about Skyler, that wolf."

Crane shot a glare at Viper. "What about him?"

"Well... I was thinking about how he turned black, once he chopped down the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom... I mean, if Tai Lung were to do that, would he turn completely black, too?"

"What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

"Never mind... I was just-"

"No no, please, go on." He scooted closer to her. "Try me."

She hesitated. "I've been thinking about Yin and Yang. Do you remember how Tai Lung turned good?"

"Yes."

"And... don't you remember how bad he was, a long time ago?"

"Yes." He replied.

"And, and Song, and how we thought she was good, but she turned out bad?"

"Viper, where is this getting to?" Crane patiently asked.

"Well, what if there was no good or bad... and it's just _us _thinking that we are good, and thinking that _others _are bad?"

Crane shook his head and blinked. "What?"

"Well what I'm getting to...," She hesitated some more. "What I was concerned about was..." She looked around, and leaned in. "What if Skyler isn't all that bad?"

Crane backed away as a quick response. "What are you saying? That animal is mad! He can never turn good!"

"But what if there _is _no good or bad?"

Crane extended his wings. "I'm sorry, I can't take anymore. I don't understand what you're saying. I have to go..." He quickly turned and began to take off.

"Crane..." Viper breathed, as he flew away. Seconds of frustrating silence passed. "Crane!" She gasped.

He was gone.

Viper lowered her eyes, and looked back onto the pool. "Why me..." She sighed.

_It's okay Viper, your friend just doesn't understand. Hopefully he will. He should... _

_He better._

_**We are falling because we are made up of our own decisions.**_

_**Those decisions create out fate; our destiny; our future.**_

_**That future now, is not in sight, for we have a long ways to go.**_

_**Come with me, and watch them fall, deeper and deeper into this mess.**_

_**The Cliff of Fate, all lies in their hands now.**_

* * *

_It would really help if I got a beta-reader, just asking... I still struggle on a bunch of stuff, and I would LOVE somebody to help me publish my stories. So yeah, anyone wanna volunteer beta-reading me?? Dx_

_Alright. R&R, you know, just don't break your fingers when you type. Hate it when that happens._

_-Skyy._


End file.
